Magician
by RedLady
Summary: A new character class--a magician--joins the game of Diablo, but his ways of fighting are very unconventional. When Lut Gholein gets their hero will he be able to help them out of their crazyness? Reviewing is appreciated.
1. A Magician and his assistant

You thought you knew all the character classes. You thought you knew the entire game of Diablo. Well let me tell you right now, you don't know nothing. . .  
  
A new character class joins the game, the magician. But can he complete all the quests without help?   
  
And RedLady's at it again. Here you go, presented strictly for your own entertainment. An altered version of the game owned by Blizzard Entertainment, Diablo II. (Imagine the letters on fire. . .) And should I mention the little rating down here marked "M" for mature audiences only? No? OK. Please kindly disregard it.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, perhaps I am a bit obsessed with the whole Diablo II game and fanfiction. Someday I'll get over it. But not today! I don't know where I came up with this stuff! It was simply found in one of those squeaky clean corners of my brain. It is definitely different from anything I've written before. Lots of hidden jokes, so bring your magnifying glass. Um, here it is...  
  
A couple more notes I thought I would mention here.  
*These mean someone is thinking: 'Insert thought here'  
*These separate each individual section: (----------------%------------------)  
  
  
  
BMagician/B  
  
  
IWe have sent out a beacon asking for help through all the corners of the world. At first no one seemed to want to help a small town consisting of just eight people. We lived away from most of the civilization. Yet the hero who did answer our call was somebody I would have never expected. . ./I  
  
It was a rainy day at the infamous little town simply called the Rogue Encampment. Yet then again all days at this dwelling were somewhat wet. Kashya simply stood in the very center of the camp with her arms crossed. Who knew how this would help anything? Warriv sat lazily by the fire. Akara prayed by her tent yet the Sightless Eye didn't seem to see her and the Rogue's predicament. Gheed counted his 25 coins for the four hundredth and sixth time. Charsi simply banged on her anvil. Even though she was a blacksmith she hadn't made anything for about four months. There were a couple of Rogues who somehow all looked alike. They all stood there with their bows aimed and ready to shoot even if they were off guard duty.   
  
  
Everyone in this quaint little place simply waited. Waited for a hero. And a hero they got. But they shouldn't have put their hopes up. Because the hero they got was none other the famous Zhon te Fee'iar or better known as his stage name of Ali Khazum! He claimed to be a magician and could help to rid the area surrounding the Rogue encampment of all it's evil (and perform for free at birthday parties too!). Also his lovely assistant Ki-Ki came along too. Though the inhabitants of the Rogue encampment didn't think he could pull it off, Zhon te Fee'iar and Ki-Ki were their last hope!  
  
  
(------------#-------------)  
  
  
Kashya sighed as the rain drenched her. Their seemed to be a rain cloud which followed her all day. She even had a little mold between the toes to prove it! (Though she would never show anybody.) 'Another day of waiting,' she thought to herself. Never had the thought crossed in her mind that perhaps she could rid their land of all it's evil. Then again who knows if she could truly pull it off.   
  
Suddenly a man appeared to her side! Out of the blueness of a mystical portal he appeared as if some sort of mystical being himself. She looked at him surprised with her eyes nearly bulging out. The man saw her and she marveled at his good looks.  
  
"Good Evening Madam!" The man said bowing to her. He wore a black suit with white gloves and a red flowing cape. His hair was combed back and he sported a simple mustache under his rather large nose. His eyes were brown and at first Kashya was rather taken by him. But she suddenly remembered that she was a Rogue and banished all thoughts of . . .  
  
--Well you don't really want to know what she was thinking.   
  
He got up from his bow and suddenly noticed it was raining. Pulling out a black umbrella (which seemed to have appeared from no where.), he popped it open and looked around.   
  
"This is the Rogue encampment, is it not?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Kashya said rather harshly suddenly becoming untrustworthy of this caped man.   
  
"I am Zhon te Fee'iar, Magician and monster slayer. I am here from your add in the Daily Sanctuary news for a monster exterminator! Though I usually just perform tricks I am qualified to kill any monster as well." He said pulling out his monster slaying licence.   
  
Before she could read it he shoved it back in his pocket and it must have been lost forever in his pocket because he could carry more stuff than Four Horadric Cubes!   
  
"Are you sure you are the hero we've been looking for?" Kashya said skeptically. "This isn't some circus show."  
  
Zhon looked around and thought he could argue otherwise, but decided against it. He was about to take her hand and kiss it, (but upon seeing the mold...). So he simply bowed down again.  
  
  
"I can be anyone's savior! Especially to a camp full of beautiful women." He said looking around and not seeing any. Then one did run up! It was a beautiful blonde whom he instantly became infatuated with. He gazed at her dreamily as she ran in slow motion toward them. She was pretty built for her size. Especially in the arms. She clutched a hammer which he found to be quite sexy. The sweat and rain ran off her as she ran and the bounce of her...  
  
"Hi! I'm Charsi, The Blacksmith!" The blonde said interrupting his fantasy. Charsi out of breath spoke quickly in a enthusiastic voice not taking one breath. "You must be the hero who can save us all!--If you need anything repaired or a new set of armor be sure to drop by!--I'm usually around the front of the camp next to my anvil.--Nice to meet you." She said in one breath, shaking his hand. "Now where has that Gheed gone off too." She muttered under her breath and ran off quickly towards one of the caravan wagons. Zhon would have watched her as she left (with his eyes more towards her posterior), yet he felt Kashya eyes upon him and turned toward the Rogue.  
  
"Well if you are here to save us, I suggest going to Akara for your first quest." Kashya said turning away so she could get back to her job of standing there with her arms crossed.   
  
"I'd better wait for my assistant to get here first!" He announced and stood there for two hours checking his watch every so often. He put his umbrella away by then and decided to just get wet.  
  
"Girls." He muttered. "Never on time."  
  
Finally after three hours his lovely assistant did come, the brunette headed, sparkling, sequined, skimpy dress wearing (so she could move freely of course), Ki-Ki!  
  
"You're late!" Zhon scolded annoyed. "Sorry boss." She said in a Southern accent.   
  
"You can drop the accent, we are out of Aranoch!" He said in his own accent which sounded French to me, but there isn't a France in Sanctuary so I don't know what he would sound like to you.   
  
"Sorry boss." She said in her normal voice.   
  
"I waited for you for three hours!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" She said looking at him with the sweetest face she could think of. Looking like a sad little kitten, Zhon couldn't help but feel his heart melting like butter.  
  
He smiled. "Of course I can forgive you my little assistant."  
  
"Oh thanks." Ki-Ki exclaimed and gave him a great big bear hug. He hugged her back.  
  
"Now are you ready to perform in the biggest Magic Show of our lives?" He said excited.  
  
"You mean it?" Ki-Ki yelled!  
  
  
"Yup! Let's go get our first quest!"  
  
"All right!" She said and they exchanged high fives.  
  
  
(------%------)  
  
  
They interrupted her praying. "Excuse me, madam!" Zhon interrupted her.   
  
"Look! She looks like one of those nuns..." Ki-Ki explained and Zhon looked at her with a look that meant shut up.  
  
Akara looked up confused. "Can I help you?" She said as if a greeter at a store.   
  
"We are here to get our first quest!" Ki-Ki said excited.  
  
"Kashya said to go to you." Zhon said, mad at Ki-Ki for stating their purpose.   
  
"Well there is this Den of Evil. . ."  
  
"Well do it!" Ki-Ki said interrupting.  
  
"But I haven't. . ."  
  
"We'll do it Ms. Akara!" Zhon added.  
  
And with that they left. Thirty minutes later they were back.   
  
"Um, Ms. Akara Ma'am?" Zhon said sheepishly.   
  
"Yes?" She said confused for they had interrupted her prayer a second time.   
  
"Can we have a map of the area?" Zhon stated.  
  
"And what do we have to do again?" Ki-Ki added.  
  
Akara sighed and gave them a map. She explained how you were supposed to clear the den of evil out of all the monsters.  
  
And they were off on the very first quest.  
  
  
  
Don't worry, there's much more and if you didn't like it that's ok-flame me then because right now I need something to warm my feet by. The only thing is we don't have a fire place; so any fire sent my way please contain it in the appropriate manner... 


	2. Quote: Clearing the Den

I'd have to say this is my favorite Diablo 2 story of them all. Even though nothing can compare to "Seven Silly Saviors."   
  
Attention: Sense of humor required to read this story.  
  
  
  
(------------%-----------)  
  
  
"I want you to gather up all the monsters in this cave. . ." Zhon was saying to a skeleton archer. "I have a very important message to relay to them."  
  
After all the monsters had squished themselves in one of the big spaces in the cave, Zhon began to speak. He looked at all the monsters, which stood in front of him and Ki-Ki. There were Fallen and Shaman, skeletons and Corrupted Rogues. There were Zombies and there were these big stinky hairy beasts, and even the occasional oversized rat.   
  
"Monsters, Demons, and beasts!" Zhon te Fee'iar began. "I have been informed that you have been devising an attack against the inhabitants of the Rogue encampment."  
  
The beast all murmured in unison.  
  
"How do you know this?" One of the stinkiest and hairiest of the stinky and hairy beasts said.   
  
"I have my sources . . ." Zhon smiled mysteriously looking over at the one skeleton archer whom he had spoken with before.  
  
"I bet it was him!" One of the few Fallen who knew English said pointing to the skeleton archer said in English, or whatever the daily lingo of the Sanctuarians speak. Anyway, it was quite amazing for a Fallen to speak in this manner so everybody was quite surprised. Might be due to the fact that his mother was human, but we won't get into that. . .  
  
The skeleton was pushed out of the crowd to stand sheepishly with the two humans.   
  
"Do not blame this lone skeleton archer!" Zhon said.   
  
"I'm merely here to try and convince you to not attack the encampment."  
  
"And why not?" A rat said. Ki-Ki eyed the rat and it ran away.  
  
"I have been inside the Rogue encampment and let me tell you. You will find nothing in there that will be of any use to you!"  
  
The monsters, beast, demons, and rats murmured again.  
  
They don't have much gold. They don't have any rare items! (He left out the gambling items of Gheed.) And the people are even scrawny, you wouldn't want to eat them!   
  
All the monsters sighed. They had really been looking forward to eating them. Even though the Rogues were skinny, not all of the inhabitants were Rogues.  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" The same Fallen who had spoken before, spoke again.  
  
"I heard that the one called Kashya is fat!"  
  
They all murmured.  
  
"Believe me!" Zhon said. "You have been misinformed."   
  
And they all laughed merrily!  
  
So Zhon te Fee'iar convinced the monsters not to attack the Rogue encampment, therefore completing the first quest. He also convinced them to "move" to another cave therefore "clearing" out the cave of its "evil." The little picture of a cave on the map Akara had given him faded away and he gazed at the picture next to it (it was of a Crow) and he wondered what his next quest would be.  
  
He also gained a new follower (and another assistant), the skeleton Archer known as Willy.  
  
  
(-------------%-----------)  
  
"So you never actually killed anything?" Warriv said good-naturedly.   
  
"Nope." Zhon answered chuckling.  
  
"Whoa, we need more heroes like you! I don't know what type of magic you used, but if you can turn wild monsters into obedient tame beasts, then I commend you." He continued shaking the magician's hand.  
  
"It is all merely the power of persuasion." Zhon laughed.  
  
They both laughed when suddenly a short, dirty middle aged man shuffled up to them. Flies flew above his head and Zhon would have held a handkerchief in front of his nose but he didn't want to be rude. (For some reason he immediately began to dislike this man.)  
  
"Good Evening to you Stranger! I'm Gheed!" The man said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Did you say Greed? Are you named after one of the original sins?" Zhon said sarcastically.  
  
Gheed looked at him confused and was about to continue on with his practiced speech when Ki-Ki strutted up. Gheed looked at the woman wearing nothing but a skimpy costume, showing off all the skin of her leg, arms, and ...other areas. His eyes bulged.  
  
"I can already tell we'll be the best of friends..." He was saying. She smiled sweetly.  
  
  
"A spare gem, some armor, is all I ask in return for. . ." Steam was just about coming out of his ears. Gheed ran out of there and had to jump into the creek.   
  
"What was wrong with him?" Ki-Ki asked. Zhon smiled knowingly.   
  
"He got a little sick it seems. He had to clear his mind. . . Plus he really needed to take a bath. Must have been weeks since his last one."  
  
They began marching up to Akara. Again Charsi ran up to them. Zhon's eyes watered as she passed them.  
  
"Hi again--I heard you cleared the Den of Evil--That's great--I gotta go now--But stop by sometime.--Say?--Do you know where Gheed is?" She said running past them.  
  
"He decided to take a swim in the creek." Zhon said as smoothly as he could. (He was also extremely jealous of Gheed. Why would she want to hang out with him?)  
  
"Great! I'll go join him. See ya!" She said as she disappeared through the gates of the tent.  
  
Zhon was about to follow her but Ki-Ki dragged him to the corner where Akara was praying.   
  
"We have completed our first quest!" Ki-Ki announced. Zhon came out of his own little world then.   
  
"Yes Madam!" He added. "We have, uh hum, cleared the Den of Evil."  
  
"So you have vanquished all the monsters in the cave?" Akara asked.  
  
"Um you could say that." Zhon answered.  
  
"All the monsters are dead?" Akara wanted to know.   
  
Zhon stood there not knowing what to say. "You mean you wanted us to kill them?" He said in a squeaky voice.   
  
Ki-Ki saved him from embarrassment. "Aren't you some priestess or something?" Ki-Ki asked. "Can't you see these things through your intuition given to you by your gods or something? Of course we cleared the Den Of Evil! No Sweat!"  
  
Akara, who didn't know if they had "cleared" the den of its evil or not, gave them free potions anyway as a reward.   
  
"Wine!" Zhon yelled in pure delight.  
  
"Um, I don't think it wine. Looks like something from my chemistry set." Ki-Ki interrupted.  
  
"These are health and mana potions. They will help you keep good health and a constant supply of magic."  
  
"A potion a day keeps the Doctor away?" Zhon was saying.  
  
"Stop being silly, Zhon!" Ki-Ki said bonking him on the back of the head.  
  
"Your right Ki-Ki, a glass of Wine a day keeps the heart attacks at bay!"  
  
"Oh! You silly!" She said hitting him on the arm.  
  
"You know you are pretty strong for an assistant." Zhon said.  
  
"Of course I am! That's why you keep me right?" Ki-Ki joked.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Right." And playfully messed her hair up.   
  
Akara who had been watching the whole time decided to go back to her praying which she had vowed to do 24-7.   
  
"By the way Akara?" Zhon interrupted. Akara looked wearily up at her from her bowed praying position.   
  
"Now that the Den of Evil is cleared, will it become the Den of Good?"   
  
With that Ki-Ki dragged him away, scolding him for his silliness.  
  
  
  
(--------%---------)  
  
  
"I hear you have cleansed the Den of Evil." Kashya was saying.  
  
"You could say that." Zhon answered sharing a private smile with Ki-Ki. "That is where I got this skeleton from. Funny how nobody's seemed to noticed him. Poor Willy."  
  
Zhon gave the skeleton a handkerchief for him to cry into.   
  
"Are you a Necromancer?" Kashya asked him.   
  
"No." Zhon said.  
  
"Then how is it that he follows you?" Kashya asked amazed.  
  
  
"I don't know, ask him?"   
  
Kashya looked at him amazed, but saw that he expected her to actually talk to the walking skeleton.  
  
"Why do you follow him if he is not a Necromancer!" Kashya said loudly to the skeleton. The skeleton just stared blankly at her.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, his vocal cords are not intact. He may not be able to answer." Zhon mentioned trying to hide his laugh. Ki-Ki laughed next to him.  
  
"You sure fell for that one Kashya!" Ki-Ki chirped trying to hide her laughs. Kashya looked back at the Magician angrily.   
  
"I won't tell you the next quest then!" She said crossing her arms and turning away from them.  
  
"Oh come on Kashya." Zhon pleaded. He bowed before her. "Please, oh mighty Rogue, tell us of thine next quest. We will do as thou biddest." He said as a mock Romeo. Kashya, (whom you might think as a hardened Rogue), felt a soft spot for this man and forgave him for making her talk to a mute (and perhaps dumb too) skeleton.   
  
"Ok." She said smiling. (For no one had ever bowed before her even though she was queen, I mean leader of the Rogues!)   
  
"Your next quest is to kill Blood Raven. . ."  
  
"Man! You get right to the point don't you?" Ki-Ki commented. Kashya gave her a snotty look and continued to look dreamily at Zhon.   
  
"We will exterminate this Raven Blood for you, but first do you have any food? I'm hungry. Can we roast ourselves a chicken?" Zhon said.  
  
"Normally those chickens are for show." Kashya said. "But I believe we can cook one up for you." Kashya answered.  
  
"Great! Let's eat!" Ki-Ki exclaimed. They both looked at her annoyed. 


	3. Singing to Blood Raven

Strange how not many people are reviewing this story. I think it is the best story to come out since Seven Silly Saviors.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So this Blood Raven is a corrupted Rogue, eh?" Zhon was asking passing a chicken leg over to Warriv. Kashya sat next to Warriv and Akara next to her. A couple of unimportant Rogues sat behind them. And Ki-Ki sat on the other side of Zhon. Meal time was the only time when everyone would come together. Only Gheed and Charsi were missing, but nobody seemed to mind.  
  
"Yes, she used to be a great captain among our ranks. Until Andariel took over her soul." Kasha explained.  
  
"That's horrible!" Ki-Ki declared. "So she's possessed? I bet she doesn't want to be used as a vessel for evil." She continued saying. "I'll bet she is still fighting Andariel somehow."   
  
Everyone looked at her shocked.  
  
"What? It could be true."   
  
"You might have to actually kill this enemy." Warriv said and Zhon put his fingers to his mouth.  
  
"You mean you haven't killed. . ." Akara was about to say.  
  
"I wonder where Charsi has gone off to." Zhon interrupted.  
  
"Oh her." Kashya crinkled her nose. "She's probably off with Gheed. Ever since he joined us she's become quite smitten with him. I don't know what she sees in him!"  
  
"Gheed. . ." Zhon said in a small voice becoming jealous.   
  
Just then the Rogues behind the others snuck up to Zhon and surrounded him.   
  
"We were just wondering something." One of the bigger girls said to him and sitting next to him. He gave the girls his full attention.  
  
"You don't seem to be any type of warrior that we know of? What type of magics do you produce?"  
  
He looked pridefully at the Rogue. "I am a magician!" He said simply. "And a magician never tells his secrets."  
  
"Too bad. . ." The girls muttered.  
  
"But I will tell you this. . ." Zhon started.  
  
And the Rogues all sat down to listen to his story.  
  
Here we go again." Ki-Ki muttered.  
  
"My life began far from here. Farther than any charted area by map. No ships have ever been to my hometown's seaport and no caravan has ever wondered so far. I was born to Evie de Loc and Monswa te Fee'iar."  
  
"I'm sure they don't need to know this Zhon." Ki-Ki interrupted.  
  
"Uh hum. I went out one day looking for adventure. And that is when I became a magician. I started my magic career in the deserts of Aranoch. I joined a traveling circus. You might have even heard of me. I was called Ali Khazum!"  
  
"Oh!" One of the girls exhaled. "Sounds so foreign." She continued just to add in a comment.  
  
"After having completed every magician trick known to man, I decided to look for other... adventures."  
  
"Like girls." Ki-Ki interrupted. Zhon threw chicken skin at her.  
  
"That is when I happened to come upon the add in the newspaper by you Akara." Zhon said. "I decided to become a hero and save a town in need."  
  
"I wonder why no one else answered that ad." Akara wondered.  
  
"Perhaps they will. . ." Zhon said and gave Willy the skeleton bone a chicken bone to add to his collection.   
  
"But for now, I will be your savior. . ." Zhon said jumping up and bowing. Just then his heart skipped a few beats as Charsi came walking up with Gheed.   
  
"But I didn't show you all my armor." Charsi was complaining to Gheed.  
  
"I've seen your armor many times." Gheed mumbled staring intently at Ki-Ki.  
  
"But this is armor you wear underneath your clothes." Charsi said.  
  
"Oh!" Ki-Ki explained. "Can I buy that type of armor?"  
  
And everyone fell backwards in shock except Charsi and Ki-Ki.   
  
"Sure let me get you fitted." Charsi said jokingly.  
  
And with that Gheed ran out of there again and jumped into the creek--again.  
  
  
(--------------%----------------)  
  
  
"Join my army of the dead!" Blood Raven shouted.   
  
"Hold your fire!" Zhon ordered Willy. "Sweety, normally I'd join any woman's army, but if I wish for entry into yours, does that mean I have to be dead?"  
  
Blood Raven pulled the string back to her bow. "Wait!" Zhon said holding up his hands in peace.   
"Can't we talk about this?" Ki-Ki added.  
  
Blood Raven looked from Zhon to Ki-Ki to the skeleton.   
  
"We don't want to fight you madam, just talk." Zhon insisted. He smiled as peacefully as he could. Blood Raven looked at him suspiciously. She almost looked like Kashya, Zhon mused.  
  
"It's a trick." Blood Raven shouted. "I know Kashya sent you." She said raising her bow and arrow again.  
  
"Um, Zhon honey?" Ki-Ki said pulling at his sleeve. "What is it now?" Zhon asked.   
  
"We've got company." She said pointing to a group of zombie, which had formed a circle around them.   
  
"Oh pooh." Zhon mumbled and took out his only weapon--a magic wand. (What else would it be?) He said some strange words and suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared before him.  
  
"How is that gonna help us Zhon!" Ki-Ki wondered trembling with nervousness.   
  
"Trust me Ki-Ki." He said and threw the flowers into the air about 20 feet away.   
  
"Whoever is the one to catch it will be the next one to be married." He said to the zombies and they all rushed toward it tearing at the flowers and each other to get their hands on it.  
  
"I didn't know zombies wed in these regions." Ki-Ki muttered.  
  
"You mean you've never been to a zombie wedding?" Zhon said yet turning his attention back to Blood Raven.   
  
"Hey Blood Raven!" Ki-Ki yelled. "I know you are in there. Fight the demons. You can win!"  
  
Blood Raven looked at her quizzically. "I am Blood Raven you fool. Now you will join my army!" She said raising her bow.  
  
Zhon stepped in front of Ki-Ki as the arrow came flying toward her. He waved his magic wand and the arrow turned into a feather and floated downward.  
  
"God Dang it!" Zhon cursed. "What?" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
"It was supposed to turn into a dove! I'll have to work on that one."  
  
"Blood Raven! There must be something you miss from being human?" Zhon wondered aloud.   
  
"Yes, like eating!" Ki-Ki added. "And breathing..."  
  
"That's not what I was thinking, but that will do." Zhon interrupted his assistant.  
  
"I am human!" Blood Raven argued quickly notching another arrow.  
  
"Ah! That's what they want you to think." Zhon corrected.   
  
"Who?" Blood Raven asked.  
  
"The demons. You are corrupt aren't you?"  
  
"Yes but everyone's corrupt now-a-days." She said and let another arrow fly toward him. He waved his wand and again the arrow transformed into a feather.  
  
"I'm not corrupt." Zhon mentioned.  
  
"You can come back to the light side!" Ki-Ki yelled over Zhon's shoulder. "You can become human again!"  
  
"That's enough." Zhon hushed Ki-Ki. "I'll handle this."  
  
"Surely being corrupt isn't all that great!"   
  
"Perhaps you'd like to see how great it is!" Blood Raven said notching another arrow and letting it fly. By the time he had turned that one into a feather, Blood Raven let another one fly and he quickly turned that one into a feather as well. But finally another one came flying at him and he was only able to turn half of it into a feather. So half an arrow stuck in him and the part sticking out was a feather. (So it looked like he had a feather sticking out of him.)  
  
He moaned and fell. Ki-Ki caught him on the fall down. "Are you OK Zhon?" She asked fearfully. Then she saw the arrow/feather and nearly fainted. Willy began shooting Blood Raven upon seeing his master hurt.   
  
"Tis only an arrow. Or half of one anyway." Zhon said smiling up at Ki-Ki. Then he lifted himself up clutching at his wound.  
  
"Blood Raven! I know you must miss all the things about being a regular everyday human and that you don't want to be a bad mean corrupted Rogue!" Ki-Ki yelled tearfully.  
  
Blood Raven looked at her quizzically and raised her bow and arrow again. This one hit Zhon in the leg.   
  
"Look what you've done!" Ki-Ki yelled. "You're gonna kill him!"  
  
"That is the idea!" Blood Raven answered and retrieved another arrow for her bow.  
  
"You mean you like killing?" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
Blood Raven shrugged.  
  
"Stop!" Zhon said breathlessly. "We can help you. Kashya is willing to be your friend again if you give up your corrupt ways."  
  
"She is?" Blood Raven paused.   
  
"Uh huh!" Zhon said in pain as he wrenched the arrow in his leg out. (He left the half one in his stomach though.)   
  
"You lie!" She spat.  
  
"I would never. . ." Zhon corrected.  
  
He stood up and Ki-Ki helped him. He held out his hand to Blood Raven. "Join us. It is ashamed for a beautiful lady to have to become a corrupted Rogue."  
  
"Why should you care?" Blood Raven shouted.   
  
"I care." Zhon ensured. "For beautiful women like yourself, of course I care."  
  
Blood Raven didn't look as if she completely believed them as she raised her bow and arrow to shoot.  
  
"I don't think we are completely getting through to her." Ki-Ki said.   
  
"Yes, and I'm tired of being shot." Zhon agreed. "I suppose it is time to take out the flute."   
  
Ki-Ki gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
They ducked as an arrow whizzed by them  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Ki-Ki took out a wooden flute and began to play.  
  
  
"Blood Raven." Zhon began. "This song is for you."  
  
  
  
  
How could anyone dislike you. . .  
  
Blooood Raven...  
  
  
  
  
Zhon began to sing.  
  
  
  
  
Your eyes are as red as cherries.   
And your lips are as black as tar.  
And everyone knows who you are.  
  
Blooooood Raven!  
  
Your bow is as mighty as an angels.  
You voice as dark as night.  
And everyone admires your might.  
  
Bloooooood Raven!  
  
You run as fast as the wind.  
And have the loveliest hair I have seen.  
And everyone knows you should be queen.  
  
Bloooood Raven!  
  
Blood Raven.  
I would follow you anywhere.  
If only you weren't corrupt.  
Because that's what keeps us apart.  
I loooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeee you.  
Bloooooooooooooooooooooooooood Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ki-Ki stopped playing her flute.  
  
And some strange transformation went through Blood Raven's body. She looked around and saw the destruction she had caused. And she turned good again and became "uncorrupted."   
  
Zhon was about to take her hand when she fell down. "It is too late for me. My body is too corrupted for me to continue to live. Thank you for freeing my soul."  
  
"Bye the way." Ki-Ki asked. "Can I have that cool mask? And your bow too?"  
  
(--------------%-------------)  
  
Find out exactly what happened in the next chapter... 


	4. Rouge the Rogue

He he he! (Rubs hands together mischievously.) Time for the next chapter of this baby!  
  
Last chapter, our hero, Zhon te Fee'air simply sung Blood Raven away from evil! How did he do it? Well read and see!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"How did you ever manage to just sing Blood Raven to her own destruction?" Warriv laughed.  
  
"It wasn't the song." Zhon began  
  
"Even though I just about wanted to die at that horrible song." Ki-Ki added.  
  
Zhon pushed her behind him. "It was really the enchanted flute that Ki-Ki played."  
  
"I wish to hear this flute playing." Warriv announced.  
  
"Me too." Gheed said from behind them. "Ah yes, Gheed!" Zhon acknowledge. "I'm sure you'd love to hear any woman tute her. . ."   
  
But Gheed had already disappeared into his caravan wagon to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Anyway." Zhon continued. "It would not be a good idea for you to hear it."  
  
"Why not?" Warriv questioned.  
  
"Because it is enchanted. It does make the evil become good. But sometimes it makes the good go evil. You can never tell when it will happen. Therefore we only use the flute as a last resort. It doesn't always work though. But when we do use it, we must use extreme caution so that nobody turns evil who is already good."  
  
"Ah!" Warriv realized.  
  
"So you have completed my quest, have you?" Kashya said behind them. She had her arms crossed proudly across her chest and leaned against a tent post as if modeling for some magazine.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately I lost Willy in the battle." Zhon said showing Kashya a box full of skeleton bones. "Perhaps Akara can heal him." Zhon mused.  
  
"Um, yes." Kashya said almost falling from her leaning position.  
  
"But since you have completed the quest I will give you a mercenary free of charge."  
  
"Charsi." Zhon immediately said.  
  
"Huh?" Kashya asked.  
  
  
"I want Charsi to be my mercenary. I can choose any Rogue can't I?"  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Charsi can't be a mercenary because she is the only blacksmith we have. And we, uh, need her here."  
  
"OK." Zhon thought thinking how many Rogues he knew.  
  
"I choose you then." He said turning toward her.  
  
"Me?" Kashya squeaked. "You can't choose me. I have an important duty to do here." She continued indicating her job of standing in the rain with her arms crossed all day.  
  
"But I don't know any of the other Rogues."   
  
"Then I will choose one for you."   
  
She went in a tent and pulled one out. They all looked pretty much the same so he didn't know which one it was.   
  
She stood in front of him stiffly with her eyes looking forward as if in the military. (Well technically I guess she was.)  
  
"My name is Elsabonajanefeemarybritginamaytanya." She said. Zhon shook his head in amazement. 'Who would name their child that?' he wondered.   
  
"And I will be your new mercenary!" She announced merrily.  
  
"Well I won't be calling you Elvabon...whatever! How about Rouge?"  
  
"Excuse me sir?" The Rogue asked.  
  
"Instead of calling you that long name, I'll simply nickname you Rouge. Get it? Rouge the Rogue?"  
  
Nobody laughed.   
  
"Never mind." Zhon said.  
  
"Whatever you wish to call me sir, I am your servant."  
  
"Really now?" Zhon said mischievously. But Ki-Ki punched him in the arm.  
  
"Now be nice to our Rouge, I mean Rogue!" Ki-Ki scolded.   
  
"Of course." Zhon said smoothing his hair back. "Right this way madam." He said taking the mercenary's elbow. "We are off to see Akara."  
  
  
(-------------------%---------------)  
  
"And poor Willy here got caught up in the zombie frenzy and nearly got chopped in half. Eventually he did get wounded. When I looked over, he had simply fallen apart. He's still alive though. He must be some sort of special monster because I saw his eye twitch."  
  
"He doesn't even have any eyes." Ki-Ki said examining the skeleton head. "More like holes."  
  
"Well something twitched! Can you heal him Akara? Please?"  
  
Akara looked from Zhon to the skeleton skeptically.   
  
"I don't know. I've never healed a skeleton before. But if he is your minion then I suppose I can do it."   
  
She waved her hand over the scattered skeleton bones. And sure enough the bones floated into the air and assembled themselves.  
  
"Willy!" Zhon said patting the skeleton on the back. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Oh wait. You're probably still dead. Or undead anyway." Zhon said confusing himself. Willy walked to the side of the encampment to await his master's orders.  
  
"I have a new quest for you." Akara announced.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Ki-Ki cheered jumping up in the air with glee.  
  
"It is clear we are facing an evil even greater than imagined. And there is only one person who could help us. Deckard Cain. But I fear Deckard Cain is in need of our help first. I fear there isn't much time." Akara continued. "You will find the portal in the Wilderness, but you need the bark of the tree of Inifus in order to open it."  
  
"So we look for this tree of Inifus, strip it of its bark, go to the portal, open it, go into the portal, and rescue Deckard Cain? Got it!" Zhon said and strode gallantly off with his lovely assistant Ki-Ki behind him along with their new mercenary, Rouge.  
  
But first, Zhon needed to talk to Willy.   
  
"I'd like to introduce you to a knew member of our party." Zhon said to the skeleton as if talking to a child. He brought the skeleton over to their new mercenary.  
  
"Willy, this is Rouge the Rogue. Rouge, this is Willy the skeleton archer. You two actually have a lot in common except for the internal organs and skin part."  
  
Rouge the Rogue looked at the skeleton wearily and shook his bony fingers. Willy seemed to turn a slight shade of red.  
  
  
"He likes you Rouge." Zhon said.  
  
"How do you know?" The Rogue asked.  
  
"Because me and Willy have some sort of telepathic connection or bond. It is hard to explain. But he comments your shoes."  
  
The Rogue looked down at her muddy boots. "Well I did tie them extra tight today." She said flattered.   
  
"Am I good or what?" Zhon whispered to Ki-Ki. "You're not trying to..." Ki-Ki realized. "Oh no! You're not trying to set these two up are you? They have nothing in common."  
  
Rouge and Willy went to go sit on a log talking, well Rouge did most, if not all the talking.   
  
"Yep!" Zhon said proudly looking at them as if they were a piece of his art work.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
(---------------------%------------------------)  
  
"How will we know what the tree looks like?" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
"I don't know." Zhon answered. "I guess we'll just have to use our intuition."  
  
Then they came upon a bunch of Fallen dancing around a dying tree. "Rach-a-knee-shu!" They sang linking hands and jumping merrily around the tree as if it were a maypole.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Zhon interrupted. They all looked at the intruder.   
  
"Is this the tree of Inifus?" He asked. They looked at him, but didn't say anything but Rach-a-knee-shu because that seemed to be the only word in their vocabulary.   
  
"Um, Ok then." Zhon said not knowing what to do.  
  
"Can we join your little dance?" Ki-Ki cooed. "They look so cute!" She said sideways to Zhon.   
  
"Don't let their looks deceive you." He warned.   
  
And with that said they immediately started running after them with their swords raised.   
  
"Um does this mean we will actually have to fight?" Ki-Ki asked.   
  
  
"I think so." Zhon said taking out his magic wand. A fireball nearly hit them from a nearby shaman. "Whoa! Neat trick!" Zhon commented. "I can do that too." He said and sure enough a fireball blasted out of his magic wand and burnt the Shaman's grass skirt.  
  
"It didn't look that good anyway!" Ki-Ki yelled at the Shaman and kicked at one of the faster Fallen who had caught up to them.   
  
Rouge and Willy stood a little ways off shooting at occasional Fallen.  
  
Suddenly a man in metal came to their rescue. Riding on a horse, he leaned down to slice at the Fallen with a shiny sword. Upon impact the monsters fell over poisoned with green foam coming out of their mouth. The man moved quickly and before any other of the Fallen could reach the magician and assistant, and soon all the Shaman and Fallen lay dead or scattered.  
  
He rode up to them and stood before them. His helmet covered most of his face so he took it off and revealed the manliest face Ki-Ki had ever seen. His face was cleanly shaven and his shoulder length hair was covered in sweat making him seem more handsome. 'His eyes were light blue and his smile was like a half moon.' Ki-Ki thought poetically to herself.  
  
"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance Mr. Magician. Ma'am!" He said shaking his head in her direction. He slid down his horse. "I am Drusabon from the house of Light and Paladin of the New Order. I have been following you for quite sometime and am impressed by your deeds magician."  
  
"You have, eh?" Zhon answered not knowing what else to say. "Why have you been following me?"   
  
"To see the great magician of course, and to save the Rogue encampment as well."   
  
"Well as you can see, I have already got that under control. I have already completed two quests for the poor town's souls and I have gotten to know them as if they were my own family."  
  
"Oh stop it!" Ki-Ki interrupted never taking her eyes off the man. "He can help us. You won't mind joining us, will you?" She said in a honeyed voice to Drusabon.  
  
"I would be honored to serve a lady." He answered politely.  
  
"He called me a lady!" Ki-Ki said with glee to Zhon. Zhon looked annoyed at the man.  
  
"Then it is settled then. I will humbly help you in anyway I know how, using my Paladin training to the best of my knowledge, to protect the innocent and fight against corruption. By this oath, I swear it!" The paladin said getting on one knee and sticking his sword in the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Ki-Ki commented dreamily. "Soo knightly!"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope I don't get in too much trouble for calling the Rogue mercenary Rouge. That will get you confused. But I remember when someone got SOOOO aggravated in a review because someone kept putting Rouge instead of Rogue. Rouge is a reddish blush color for makeup I believe. Though whenever I think of the word, I always think of Baton Rouge, Louisiana! (The Red Boat right? Cajun anyone?)  
  
Also I hope I don't confuse anyone with the Paladin. He is a Paladin, but his name is Drusabon and his nickname is Dru. I just love playing with you people's minds! (Heh heh! I am evil! EVIL I tell you!)  
  
Oh yes. Thanks to my three reviewers too. I love you even though you don't know me!!!  
  
: ) 


	5. Circus show in Tristram!

Ah hah! So you came back. (All four of you...?) Here is once again the next chapter of Magician. Glad you like it. It may not be my best story but there is a lot of hidden jokes so watch out!! They may pop out at you!  
  
  
________________________  
So the magician and his assistant, his skeleton and Rogue mercenary, plus a new follower, a Paladin with his horse, marched through the wilderness in order to find the Cairn Stones to open the portal to Tristram and save Deckard Cain.  
  
'What a circus this is turning out to be.' Zhon thought.  
  
They came upon the five blue stones with mystical symbols painted on them. Inside the stones a group of Ice Fallen and their Ice Shaman camped out. (Well they were really Carvers, but Ice Fallen sounds cooler.) "Rach-A-Knee-Shu!" They simply said over and over again.   
  
"Should we sneak up on them?" Ki-Ki was asking. But before Zhon could give the orders Willy, Rouge and Drusabon the Paladin were already upon the group slaughtering the screaming demons or monsters or whatever they are.  
  
Ki-Ki and Zhon simply looked on as monster blood was splatted everywhere by the skeletons and Rogue's arrows and the Paladin's sword. Within seconds all the Fallen and their Shaman lay dead.  
  
Willy, Rouge, and Drusabon walked back to Zhon with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Next time wait till I give the order to kill!" Zhon scolded them all.  
  
"But they were demons!" Drusabon argued. "Surely they would have tried to kill us, if we hadn't have acted quickly."  
  
"I've learned that the less killing, the better." Zhon said sternly. "Who knows if they were a peaceful order of Fallen."  
  
"I was taught that none of them were peaceful. But I am sorry that I did not listen to you first. It will not happen again."  
  
Ki-Ki nodded approvingly, but Zhon simply frowned at him and walked up to the Cairn stones stepping over dead bodies.   
  
"According to the markings on this tree bark, there is a certain code we are supposed to touch these stones with in order to open the portal. Everyone stand at one of the stones, outside the portal please." Zhon ordered.  
  
Ki-Ki, Willy, Rouge and Drusabon chose their stone. Zhon walked to the remaining one.   
  
"When I tell you to, touch the stone that you are at." Zhon yelled importantly. Everyone nodded.   
"Ok." Zhon said looking at the tree bark with the etchings on it.   
  
"Willy! Yours is the one with the symbol of some sort of 2 on it. Go ahead and press the stone."  
  
Willy pressed his bony hand upon the stone and rested it there. A blue light emanated from the skeleton's fingers and the stone that he touched gave off a blue glow.  
  
"Ki-Ki, you're next."   
  
Ki-Ki lifted her hand hesitantly and gingerly touched the stone. Again a blue light came from her hand and her stone began to glow like Willy's.  
  
"Rouge!" Zhon called as a low humming noise began to sound from the middle of the stones.  
  
Rouge the Rogue touched the stone without hesitation and looked on with wonder as the blue light went from her hand to the stone.  
  
"Drusabon." He nodded to the Paladin.   
  
"Please call me Dru!" The Paladin yelled and slammed his hand upon the stone as the light began to glow in his stone.   
  
The hum was louder now and Zhon muttered to himself. "Now it is my turn." And he brought his hand up to the stone and placed it there.  
  
A rush of wind blew from the middle of the circle, blowing heavily at everyone. Ki-Ki shielded her eyes and Zhon fought to look to see what was happening. The hum was louder and everyone felt a light surge of electricity coming from their stone. Lightning crackled above them as it leapt from stone to stone. Finally it bounced upon the ground in the center of the stones and immediately a blue portal opened up. The wind stopped blowing, the lightning stopped flashing, and the hum died down to only an occasional crackle coming from the portal. The stones lost their light and everyone looked on with wonder.  
  
  
(-------------------%-------------------)  
  
  
"Don't worry old boy. I'll be back to get you." Dru said passing his hand over his horse's back.  
  
Ki-Ki stood behind him. "He's beautiful. What's his name?" She asked.  
  
"Salvator." He stated.   
  
"Pretty." She cooed petting the horse's neck.   
  
  
"He's been in the family for years. I don't know how many more adventures he'll be able to sustain. He's already showing signs of arthritis in his front left leg." Dru explained as he examined the horse's leg.   
  
"You must care a lot about him." Ki-Ki stated nicely.  
  
"Yes, I do. He is like family. Saved me from a hoard of Gargantuan Beasts once. Rode me all the way to safety while I was knocked out unconscious. I trust him with my life. Unfortunately, he is deadly afraid of portals, so I can't take him to Tristram."  
  
"Will he be safe here?" Ki-Ki asked with wide eyes.  
  
"You gotta give the horse some credit. Beasts and Demons are probably afraid of a Paladin's horse, as much as they are afraid of the Paladin himself.  
  
Ki-Ki laughed. "Nice to meet you Salvator." She said patting the horse. It nuzzled her playfully and she laughed gleefully.  
  
"I think he likes you." Dru said pleasantly.  
  
"I like you too, Salvator." Ki-Ki laughed, cringing as the horse continued to try and nuzzle her. "As well as your master..." She whispered into the horse's ear eyeing the Paladin.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Zhon called from the Carrin stones.   
  
Ki-Ki sighed. "I guess we better go."  
  
"Yes. It would not be good to keep the magician waiting."  
  
"How is it that you know of the magician anyway?" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
"That is a story for another time." Dru answered and Ki-Ki stared at him confused.  
  
Dru swept his hand over the horse and immediately an aura appeared around it.   
  
"That should keep you safe until I get back." Dru assured the horse. It neighed in approval and shoved him off.  
  
Ki-Ki looked respectably on as the man and his horse parted and followed the Paladin to the portal.  
  
"I don't know what we will find on the other side of this portal." Zhon said as if giving a pep talk.  
  
"But whatever it is, lets have as much fun as possible, and try not to kill anyone that is not killing you."  
  
Dru looked on surprised, but nodded. Willy stood tall and Rouge stood next to him proudly.   
  
"Let's do it!" Ki-Ki yelled.   
  
"Let me go first and scout the area." Rouge suggested. "Ok. Take Willy with you." Zhon agreed. "I'll go last."  
  
They watched as Willy and Rouge disappeared through the portal (like in Sliders).  
  
"You two go next." Zhon ordered.  
  
Dru and Ki-Ki nodded and they followed the skeleton and Rogue. Zhon looked back and surveyed the area one last time. Dru's horse grazed in the distance. He sighed and walked through the portal wondering what he would find.  
  
  
(----------------%----------------)  
  
  
"It took you long enough." Ki-Ki whispered to Zhon as he appeared from the portal.   
  
"Rouge was getting antsy and wouldn't stay still. After Rouge started Willy followed and it annoyed Dru here and everybody wouldn't shut up and luckily no monsters came." Ki-Ki whispered quickly.  
  
"We await your orders." Dru said and Zhon looked upon the town. He smelled smoke and realized that every house must be one fire in Tristram. A couple yards away from them a cow stood grazing as if nothing was going on. He heard the screams of the occasional monster and demon but other than that only the crackling of the fire could be heard.  
  
'I'm a magician, not a firefighter.' Zhon thought to himself.   
  
"All right everyone." Zhon said. Get ready to perform the most dangerous show of your life."  
  
Everyone looked at him confused. "We've got monsters to entertain. And you don't get tomatoes thrown at you if you perform badly. You get . . . death."  
  
  
(-------------------------%--------------------)  
  
"Step right up! Step right up to the most amazing show on earth, I mean Sanctuary! Step right up to see the greatest show in Sanctuary." Zhon called out into Tristram.   
  
They had set up a stage on the side of the burning city of Tristram. Rouge had asked what to do if a monster happened to come upon them while building the long stage.  
  
"Just tell them we are building for a circus show and to come back later." Zhon had said.  
  
Sure enough a couple of Skeletons had come. Rouge had trembled as she told them about the show. Yet when Willy had stood next to her she had gained strength and confidently told them to come back later. Either because of seeing the skeleton or because of their own stupidity, the skeletons left the Rogue in peace to continue to build the stage.  
  
The final product included a long stage with a curtain in the back. Rouge stood on one end of the stage and Willy on the other as Zhon called out to the city of Tristram from the middle of the stage. Ki-Ki and Dru the Paladin waited behind the curtain.  
  
Skeleton's looked confused, but lowered their arrows and flocked to the show. Fallen dropped their swords and said "Rach-A-Knee-Shu" excitably.   
  
Rouge and Willy shot off fireworks from their bows as the show began with a bang, literally.  
  
"For my first trick." Zhon was saying. "I will explode this cow!"   
  
The monsters shouted and clapped as the magician pointed his wand at the grazing cow and chanted a few non comprehendible words.   
  
Sure enough, the cow exploded sending blood and beef all over the crowd. The demonic crowd cheered in excitement grabbing at the falling cow parts.  
  
"You sure no how to please a monster crowd." Ki-Ki whispered to Zhon behind the curtain. "I'll never look at a hamburger the same way again."  
  
"Now let Dru astound you with his awesome sword tricks." Zhon announced. Dru looked up astounded. "Me?" He whispered fearfully.  
  
"He may even be able to teach you some if you stay after the show." Zhon was saying as the crowd cheered.   
  
"Go on." Ki-Ki whispered to Dru.  
  
"But I don't know what to do." Dru said fearfully back.  
  
"Just do whatever you feel like. Just wave your sword around a bit. You'll do fine." Ki-Ki was saying.  
  
"It seems my Buddy is a little shy. Let's give him some cheers to bring him out here." Zhon shouted to the crowd and they all began clapping and shouting demonic cheers.  
  
"Do it for me." Ki-Ki said kissing him quickly and shoved him onto the stage.  
  
Dazed, the Paladin looked sheepishly onto the crowd as they all quieted for his act.  
  
  
"Um hi." Dru said waving at the skeletons and Fallen. They all stared at him waiting for him to begin.  
  
He waved the sword over his head and they all gasped amazed.  
  
'This is easy enough.' Dru thought as he swung his sword in front of him. Occasional clapping and hooting was heard from the crowd.  
  
Dru got so into his act that he was spinning with his sword so fast he accidently took of the heads of those standing to close to the stage. This made the crowd cheer even louder at the sight of blood, even though it was of their own brethren.  
  
The Paladin ended his show with lightning bolts falling from the sky killing half the crowd. The remaining crowd ran away frightened for a bit, but were back a minute later cheering for the Paladin as he stood their looking noble.  
  
Ki-Ki sighed and felt her heart skip a few beats. Even without trying he could kill the monsters around him.  
  
"Bravo. Bravo!" Zhon said clapping a bit amazed by the Paladin's ability to kill so many monsters.   
  
"What is going on here!" A big man said as he walked up to the crowd. On closer observation you could see that this man wasn't exactly alive as flesh hung off him in places and his face seemed to be a bit green. He held a huge hammer to one side clutching it as if the dead corpses hand had already turned cold and stiff around the object.  
  
The monsters cleared a path for this man or walking "dead" man. He looked upon the dead bodies and said in a deep voice, "Who did this?" He looked up on the stage and saw the Paladin. "A Paladin." He said amazed. "Why didn't you kill him!" The dead guy demanded turning to a small Fallen. It tried to tun away, but he picked it up as it screamed.   
  
"Why are you just standing here letting him kill your fellow brethren?" He demanded.  
  
"Rach-A-Knee-Shu." It muttered in a small frightened voice.   
  
"A show?" The big dead guy said interpreting the Fallen's language. "It is a circus show? Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" He said and threw the Fallen down. It ran away limping and muttering Rach-a-knee-shu.  
  
The big dead man sat in the middle of the crowd and the monsters moved out of the way leaving about a two foot space between him and themselves. He sat down grunting and looked around to realize that the show had stopped.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" He yelled. "Let the show continue! Griswold demands it!"  
  
And Zhon sighed as he announced the next trick.  
  
"For my next trick I will make one person disappear! I'll need a volunteer from the audience though."   
  
Every single monster and demon raised their hand, including Griswold. Zhon looked at them troubled.  
  
"Unfortunately, for this trick to work I'll need a real living human."   
  
They all looked around disappointed.   
  
"Are their any real live humans out there?" Zhon said shading his eyes.  
  
"I can't perform the trick without someone living."  
  
Then two skeletons, not wanting the show to be ruined, remembed that they were in charge of guarding the only real live human in Tristram and went to this only living man's cage.  
  
Deckard Cain looked down wearily as the skeletons slowly let his cage fall to the ground. 'Another session of torture." Cain thought wearily.  
  
But the skeletons brought him out and marched him to the circus show. 'What is all that cheering for?' Cain thought as they marched him up the stage.  
  
"Ah. Here we go!" Zhon said upon seeing Deckard Cain.   
  
"I will need my lovely assistant to help me with the trick if you would come out here Ki-Ki. Ki-Ki who had been too busy making sure Dru was all right and comfortable after his performance, walked on stage wearing her show uniform. A blue sequined ice skating uniform with white ruffles in the back. She curtseyed in front of the crowd and Zhon thought he heard a couple of whistles coming from the crowd.  
  
"I shall now make Deckard Cain disappear!" Zhon announced waiting for any objections. When none were heard he continued on with the trick.  
  
"Don't worry Deckard Cain, we'll bring you to safety." Ki-Ki whispered to the confused man.   
  
"Rouge? Willy? Bring me the box!" Zhon ordered his minions/mercenaries/followers/assistants.  
  
They both grunted as they brought a big wooden box on stage.  
  
"As you can see this is an ordinary box." Zhon said spinning it around. "Deckard Cain will step inside and disappear!" He continued. And the crowd cheered in approval.   
  
  
Deckard Cain was ushered into the box and the door was closed. Ki-Ki put a white sheet over it and Zhon waved his magic wand around it chanting made up words.  
  
A blue light emanated from inside the box as the crowd looked on in wonder.  
  
"Take off the sheet now Ki-Ki." Zhon ordered.  
  
She sheet was whipped off and Willy opened the door. Sure enough Deckard Cain was no longer there. Everyone clapped and cheered. Griswold laughed and banged upon his stomach merrily.  
  
"Wait a minute." He said aloud thinking something. "That was a great trick if I may say so myself." Griswold said darkly.  
  
Zhon bowed not suspecting anything.  
  
"Now bring him back." Griswold demanded.  
  
"What?" Zhon answered trembling.  
  
"I said bring him back. Bring Deckard Cain back from where ever you made him disappear too!"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"I promised Diablo himself that I would guard Cain and make him have a slow painful death!" Griswold said getting to his feet.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Griswold yelled demonically and rushed toward the stage.  
  
"Do you wish for me to kill him magician?" Dru said readying his sword.  
  
"Wait!" Zhon said and immediately Griswold stopped in mid stride.  
  
"I still have one more trick to show you."   
  
He waved his wand in the air three times and immediately a storm began to brew. A lightning bolt hit Griswold in the head and he fell over stunned. Then a wall of water washed over the entire town of Tristram, extinguishing the fires and washing away all the monsters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Did I leave it kind of cliff-hangy? I don't really think so?  
  
So another long chapter well done. Thanks to Chazbone on his correction over the correct pronunciation on Baton Rouge. Red Stick huh? Who would name their capital that? What about Moulin Rouge?   
  
  
Anyway, next chapter won't be up till a while probably since I'll be going on vacation. So enjoy it otherwise! I already have it written till after Andariel's death. But I'm taking my time with chapters...  
  
So see you next chapter...And thanks to all my reviewers. (All four of them?) I love you guys, even though I don't know you...(sniff).  
  
: ) 


	6. Give me the Malus!

(--------------------%------------------)  
  
"I can't believe they let you take Deckard Cain away right before their very eyes." Warriv shouted merrily.   
  
"You are a true hero indeed Magician." Deckard Cain congratulated him. "You have proved that it takes more than strength and magic to defeat the enemy but intelligence as well."   
  
Dru looked down feeling ashamed at this comment.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ki-Ki asked the Paladin privately, but he shook his head.  
  
"How did you perform this trick?" Warriv asked slyly.  
  
"I merely slipped Deckard Cain a town portal as I helped him into the box..." Ki-Ki explained.  
  
"You are surely something." Warriv said patting the Magician on the back.   
  
"I am curious to know one thing." Dru spoke up.  
  
"How is it that you washed every monster away with that wall of water?"  
  
"Oh that?" Zhon said as if it was nothing. "That was a simple trick I learned a long time ago."  
  
"And that Lightning bolt? It reminded me of a Sorceress's Thunder storm." Dru continued.  
  
Zhon shrugged.  
  
"You have a skeleton minion like a Necromancer and now you are performing a Sorceress's spells." Kashya commented crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You truly are amazing hero."   
  
"As a token of my gratitude I shall now identify anything you need, free of charge." Cain announced in his old man voice.  
  
Immediately tons of items were dumped at his feet.  
  
(--------------------%----------------)  
  
Zhon walked gallantly to Charsi's post at her anvil. He was going to brag to her about his quest. Willy and Rouge were outside one of the tents playing chess. Ki-Ki had decided to get some rest. Zhon didn't know where the heck the Paladin had gone to.   
  
  
He sighed in awe as he saw Charsi was alone banging on her anvil. With such determination in her eyes he saw that ever blow was followed by the most beautiful smile of satisfaction. Sweat dripped from her brow and her arms glistened as her muscles bulged. The top of her apron clung tightly to her...  
  
"Can I help you?" Charsi said sweetly standing in front of him with her arms upon her hips smiling.  
  
"Are you awake now Magician?" She said chuckling. "You seemed to be in a daydream.--Probably dreaming about your next grand trick!--I heard about your deed in Tristram.--Amazing!--I only hope you can help me now!" She said quickly in one breath like usual.  
  
"Any...Anything for you." Zhon stuttered as he wondered what would happen if she knew he was daydreaming about her.  
  
"In our flight from the monastery I left behind one of my greatest treasures--the Horadric Malus!--Please, find this item and I will imbue any item you wish free of charge."  
  
She gave him a big bear hug. He treasured the second her bosom was on his. Her sweat wiped off on him and he lavished her feminine odor.  
  
"Thank you Magician.--I knew you could help me."   
  
"Please call me Zhon." Zhon whispered, but Charsi had already begun banging on her anvil again. Zhon turned around in a daze and nearly jumped in fright upon seeing Gheed right behind him.  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you." Gheed said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Gheed!" Charsi called from behind.  
  
"Hi..." Gheed grumbled which annoyed Zhon even more.  
  
"I already told you, I am not interested in gambling for your stupid items." Zhon said annoyed getting ready to walk away.   
  
"Its not about that!" Gheed said stopping the magician from leaving. Zhon looked at the man's hand upon his shoulder in disgust. Gheed carefully removed it.  
  
"It's about..." Gheed whispered looking fearfully around.  
  
"It's about Ki-Ki.@ He finally sputtered.  
  
"What about her?" Zhon demanded though he already could guess what Gheed was thinking.  
  
"Are you two dating?" He said in a small voice. Zhon puffed his chest up and over towed Gheed looking menacingly down at him. The man looked fearfully up at him.  
  
"Because if you are that's ok. I was just wondering... It's not that important..."  
  
And Zhon began to burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What?" Gheed said. Zhon just answered him with more laughter.   
  
"What are you laughing at!" Gheed demanded in a loud voice.  
  
Zhon stopped laughing and again looked menacingly at the man. Gheed cowered like a cornered mouse. And Zhon began to laugh again.  
  
"Please Mr. Magician. What are you laughing at?" Gheed said in a whiney voice.  
  
"She's my sister!" Zhon boomed and began laughing again.  
  
"What?" Gheed questioned.  
  
"Ki-Ki is my sister." Zhon said after calming down. "Or like my sister anyway. We grew up together. I would never picture her as a lover." Zhon said chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"We are like family." Zhon continued. "So to answer your question, Gheed." Zhon continued. "No we are not dating." And with that he left the stunned Gheed in the rain laughing his head off.  
  
Just then Ki-Ki was running after Dru.   
  
"Just let me look at it!" She was yelling.   
  
"No. It is forbidden for a lady to see a man without his clothes!" Dru answered running away from her with only his shirt off.  
  
"Oh come on! It is just your shirt. Now let me see!" She demanded.   
  
Zhon caught her as she tried to catch up with the shirtless fast moving Paladin.  
  
"What are you doing Ki-Ki?" Zhon said still holding back laughs.  
  
"Dru hurt himself and won't let me look at his wound which is on his back. He says it is against some sort of Paladin code or something to see him without his shirt." Ki-Ki explained.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what me an Gheed were just talking about." Zhon began.  
  
"What?" Ki-Ki asked not really interested and trying to see where Dru ran off too.  
  
"He thought we were dating."  
  
That caught her attention. "What? Us? No way!" She said looked at him up and down.  
  
"I could never...Oh no!" Ki-Ki explained thinking about it. "Uhg. I just couldn't picture you...Yikes! Ah!"  
  
"What?" Zhon asked as Ki-Ki hit herself in the head.  
  
"Images...I didn't really want to see..." She explained.  
  
"Ah!" Zhon said. "Wait a minute." He realized that he might have been insulted.  
  
Just then Dru walked up with his shirt on. Ki-Ki ran over to him. "Are you Ok? You don't want it to get infected..."  
  
"I got Akara to heal it."  
  
"I thought you said a girl couldn't see you without your shirt?" Ki-Ki said confused.  
  
"But Akara is a healer. Plus I don't think the Zakuram warned me against old ladies..."  
  
"Huh?" Ki-Ki said in confusion.  
  
"How is the Rogue I gave you?" Kashya said from behind Zhon. He turned around to see her smiling up at him.   
  
"Oh Rouge? She and Willy are getting along real good." He said pointing to them. Currently they were lying on the grass pointing to the clouds trying to make shapes out of them.  
  
"I'd say that one looks like a bunny!" He heard Rouge exclaim to Willy.  
  
Kashya watched them with her eyes almost popping out. "I never imagined a Rogue and a skeleton together."  
  
"Yeah who would have guessed." Zhon said.  
  
"Well I suppose I should be going off on my next quest to find the Horadric Malus!" Zhon announced. "Are you two ready?" Zhon said and found Ki-Ki gazing into the eyes of a very uncomfortable Paladin.  
  
"Uh hum!" Zhon cleared his throat and that brought them back to reality.  
  
Kashya turned away disappointed that the magician was leaving and went back to her job of crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on Rouge and Willy!" Zhon called. "We are off to save the malus."   
  
  
"All right! Let's go!" Ki-Ki said excitably. "I hope we can perform more shows!" She continued. "Don't you Dru?" She said patting the Paladin on the chest. He gulped nervously.   
  
Dru and Ki-Ki ran on ahead to the front of the camp. Willy and Rouge followed holding hands. Zhon sniffed as they passed. 'I'm glad Willy's happy.' he thought.  
  
He stopped to gaze at Charsi still banging away at her anvil. 'Now she'll really like me if I rescue her Horadric Malice! Take that Gheed! Perhaps I'll get a tattoo with her name on it. And she can have one with my name on it and we can . . .'  
  
"Greetings Magician!" Deckard Cain interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Um, I . . . hi." Zhon answered surprised to see Deckard Cain in front of him.  
  
"I hear you are off to retrieve the lost Horadric Malus for Charsi."   
  
"Um, Yes." Zhon simply answered.  
  
"She's a sweet girl though she talks to quickly for me to always follow." Cain continued.  
  
Zhon was about to go when Deckard Cain stopped him.   
  
"It took me a while to figure it out but this encampment is filled with love triangles, passion, and raging hormones..."  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Zhon said astounded.  
  
"It is clear to me that Kashya likes you."   
  
"Kashya?" Zhon said puffing up his chest.  
  
"But you like Charsi."  
  
"Charsi..." Zhon said dreamily.  
  
"But Charsi likes Gheed."  
  
"Gheed!" Zhon said with disgust.  
  
"And Gheed likes Ki-Ki."  
  
"Gheed!" Zhon said again with disgust.  
  
"And she likes the Paladin."  
  
"Gheed!" Zhon said again with disgust.  
  
  
"The only people not mixed up in all this is your mercenary and your skeleton minion."  
  
Zhon came back to reality then.   
  
"Yes." He said dreamily. "I've made two people, (or one person and a skeleton), very happy."  
  
"This is better than those Romance novels back in Tristram!" Cain announced.  
  
"Huh?" Zhon said confused.  
  
"The old witch who used to live there gave them to me."  
  
"Oh." Zhon said a little disturbed.  
  
"Well go on your next quest now Magician. And bring Charsi back her Horadric Malus."  
  
"That was the plan all along Mr. Cain." Zhon answered.  
  
"Are you coming Zhon?" Ki-Ki called.  
  
And Zhon was off along with his four followers on a quest to get the Horadric Malice!  
  
  
(------------------%---------------)  
  
  
They turned left only to find a dead end. They turned right only to find another dead end. They went straight only to find a dead end. They went backwards only to find that they were exactly back to where they started from.  
  
"Why don't you two stop to ask for directions?" Ki-Ki asked the Paladin and Magician as they looked upon a map of the catacombs.  
  
"And who are we supposed to ask Ki-Ki?" Zhon said annoyed. Dru looked at a skeleton lying in the wall. Zhon followed his gaze.  
  
"Should we ask him?" Zhon said sarcastically. "Oh Mr. Dead Skeleton Dude? Do you know where we will find Charsi's Horadric Malice?" He continued sarcastically.  
  
Just then the skeleton came to life. "Why yes." It said scratching its chin. Willy and Rouge immediately rose their bow and arrows. Ki-Ki jumped back screeching and Dru caught her before she could faint on the ground.  
  
"The Horadric Malice?" The Reanimated Skeleton thought aloud. "I believe the Smith has it through the hidden passageway behind this wall." It said.  
  
  
"Well how do we get their?" Dru dared to ask.  
  
"Why opening the door of course." It said chuckling.  
  
"What door?" Ki-Ki shouted after waking back up from her faint.  
  
Zhon leaned against the wall and immediately it fell open revealing a passage way through the hole he had created.  
  
"That door." The skeleton said pointing to the crumbling hole.  
  
"Thank you." Zhon said bowing slightly before the skeleton. Zhon didn't seem a bit surprised with the reanimated skeleton. "Your welcome sir." The skeleton said and settled back down into his long, long sleep.  
  
Ki-Ki, Dru, Willy, and Rouge looked on amazed at the again dead skeleton and back to Zhon's disappearing shadow down the new found passage way.   
  
"Amazing Magician." Dru muttered. Rouge nodded in agreement.   
  
"At least he stopped and asked for directions." Ki-Ki muttered and shoved herself through the hole and followed after Zhon.  
  
"Men..." She mumbled wiping off spider webs and dust from her legs.  
  
Dru offered her a handkerchief and she took it gratefully and continued to wipe off the dust and grime.   
  
"Men..." She said dreamily as she watched the Paladin walk nobly after the Magician.  
  
They came to a huge door. Zhon tried to push it open. "Um. Could I get a little help with this?" Zhon muttered.  
  
Dru came over and helped him try and push the door. The two men strained as they tried with all their might to push open the door.  
  
"Could we get a little help here?" Zhon said with a grunt. Willy and Rouge helped to push the door. They all grunted and panted as they pushed at the door. Ki-Ki stood back smirking. The four pushed and pushed but the door would not budge.  
  
Rouge had her back to the bottom of the door using her feet to try and make the door budge. Willy had his arms in front of him straining against the door. Dru was using his side to try and bust open the door while Zhon was pushing with all his might using his own two hands.  
  
  
"Perhaps we are going about this all wrong." Dru said finally giving up. Rouge fell to the floor in frustration and Willy put his hands to his hips staring at the door.  
  
"How so?" Zhon said not giving up on his pushing.  
  
"Perhaps this door is opened by pulling at the handles instead of pushing at them." Dru said. Ki-Ki laughed in the background. Everyone ignored her.  
  
"It's worth a try." Zhon said and pulled with all his might at the handles. Dru grabbed the other handle and they both tried to pull open the door. Willy grabbed his master and tried to help him out. Rouge grabbed Willy to help pull as well. But still the door wouldn't budge.  
  
After ten minutes of struggling, the four weary warriors stopped to rest beneath the unopenable door. Ki-Ki looked at them in amusement.  
  
"Leave it to the assistant to be the brains of the operation." Ki-Ki muttered and they all looked at her in amazement as she put a key into the lock and unlatched it. She gentle pushed the door and it came swinging open and then fell off its hinges.  
  
"How did you. . .?" Dru began with his mouth open. Zhon smiled upon his assistant.  
  
"Good thinking Ki-Ki, I would have never thought to use a key."  
  
"But where did you get the key?" Rouge asked confused.  
  
"I simply found it." Ki-Ki answered. "After spending years getting out of a locked cage in a locked box, in a bigger box filled with water and that locked as well while your chained up, I learned to unlock just about anything."  
  
"Ah, the Locked box stunt." Zhon realized. "I would never have thought of that."  
  
Rouge just looked at her confused and was pushed through the door by Willy. Ki-Ki followed feeling very good about herself. Zhon followed. Dru stayed behind with his mouth opened frozen in shock. Zhon came back and dragged him through the door.  
  
They came into a clearing filled with rats.  
  
"Eeeee!" Ki-Ki screamed as the rats began to throw spikes at them because these were no ordinary rats. They were quill rats and had shootable spikes or quills on their back. Willy and Rouge quickly cleared out all the rats without a problem as Ki-Ki painfully pulled out the quills they had so graciously given to her.   
  
"Well we have taken care of their rat problem." Zhon announced.   
  
  
"To bad that is not one of the quests." Ki-Ki said bitterly looking at the dead carcasses. "I hate rats." She said. "Especially quill rats." She muttered looking down at the small puncture wounds on her chest caused by the quill rats quills.  
  
Dru handed her a potion. "Oh its just a couple wounds." Ki-Ki cooed. "Save it for when you are really injured." Ki-Ki declined. But Dru opened the bottle of red liquid and handed it to her. She accepted it and drank the potion. She spit it out immediately. Then examined the bottle.  
  
"Uhg!@ She said in disgust. "What is this stuff!" She yelled. Dru looked at her confused.   
  
"It is a health potion. He said confused."  
  
"I expected it to taste like cherries not like sour milk!" She complained. Dru shrugged. "That is the price for instant healing."   
  
Ki-Ki reluctantly gulped down the liquid and the puncture wounds gradually disappeared.  
  
"We must find the Smith!" Zhon said impatiently. "He so wrongfully took something that does not belong to him and it is up to us to bring about justice.@ Zhon said righteously.  
  
"You sound like my Paladin brethren." Dru said jokingly.   
  
"Perhaps I do have some Paladin blood in me..." Zhon said dreamily. "Women love a man with a sword..." He continued.  
  
"Get real!" Ki-Ki interrupted his fantasy. "You have no more Paladin blood in you than you have...rat blood in you!" She said.   
  
"But we have a real live Paladin here with us now." Ki-Ki said looking up at Dru. He shifted uncomfortably. "I can understand why you would want to be like one." She continued dreamily. Zhon cleared his throat annoyed. "Let us find the Smith and retrieve the Hammer."  
  
"I thought it was a Malus?" Ki-Ki said.  
  
"Whatever." Zhon said and led the way into the crumbling monastery.   
  
  
(-----------------------%-------------------------)  
  
  
  
He eyed the Smith from across the room. The others were fighting all around him. Ki-Ki had gotten a hold of some throwing potions and was busy throwing them making pretty lights flash around them. Dru was of course having no problem fending off the monsters using his Paladin abilities. Willy and Rouge were, as always, using their bows to fight off monsters. But Zhon focused on the Smith as the fighting went on around him.   
  
  
Zhon cried out and the Smith charged at him in Fury. Zhon chanted and held out his wand. Vines shot out of his wand and tangled itself around the Smith. It groaned angrily as it fell to the ground. Zhon walked up to the Smith as he struggled on the ground.  
  
Holding out his hand Zhon said, "Give me the Hammer."  
  
The Smith somewhat mesmerized by the Magician gave him the Horodric Malice. "Thank you." Zhon said and walked away leaving his assistants to fight on their own.  
  
  
(-------------------%------------------)  
  
He walked proudly up to the woman still banging on her anvil. Sweat ran down her neck and made a pool on her chest. She stopped for a moment to sweep the blonde hair out of her eyes. He marveled the moment she stretched her neck under the clouded sky. Then she saw him.  
  
"Oh hi there!--Did you get the Malus?" Charsi said running over to him. He held the Hammer up sheepishly. "That's great!" She said hugging him. He was at a loss for words. "I knew you could do it!--Now I will imbue any item of your choice!--What shall I imbue for you?--Plus you know you will always get the best prices from me!"  
  
He held out a helmet. "You wanna imbue a helmet?" She asked as if talking to a child. "That's great!-I'll get started on it right away.--Come back later to get it!" She said quickly and immediately started working on it.   
  
He walked away dreamily and was interrupted when he saw Ki-Ki there with her arms crossed. Dru, Rouge and Willy stood behind her and they didn't look very happy.  
  
"Hello, my fellow followers." He started.  
  
"You just left us there!" Ki-Ki exploded. "How could you? We didn't even know you had left until Willy here saw your portal! I thought you might be dead!"   
  
"Sorry." He answered and looked back at Charsi. "I wanted to get the Malus back to Charsi as quick as I could." He continued dreamily.  
  
"Oh." Ki-Ki answered realizing what Zhon was saying. "Well next time at least tell us where you are going." She said a little more softly.  
  
(--------------%----------------)  
  
And that is it for today! Thanks to my consistent reviewers. (Gives you all hugs...) 


	7. Gheed's niece

I'm beginning to run dry when it comes to fanfiction. So I probably won't update as much  
anymore. I already got about two chapters of this story written so look forward to this story in  
the future. But as to everything else...? Stop bothering me about it. But I still love you though.  
  
: )  
  
Oh yeah, get ready. This chapter is about Gheed. So if you like Gheed bashing then this is the  
chapter for you.   
  
  
(------------------%---------------------)  
  
  
Zhon walked over to the fire. Next to it sat Warriv and Deckard Cain who were talking to a  
small woman in black.   
  
"And here comes the Magician now!" Warriv said to the small woman. Zhon not knowing what  
else to do bowed respectably to the lady. She snorted in response and he looked up curiously at  
the small woman.   
  
She had short dark hair and a pale face which at the moment had a scowl on it. She wore a black  
cloak over a short black skirt and greyish armor. At her sides she clutched two crude looking  
knives.  
  
"This is Eudora." Warriv said winking at Zhon. "She has defeated the Countess in the  
Forbidden Tower."  
  
"And I gained a lot of mulla in the process..." She added with a nasal voice.   
  
"Yes, there was many treasures under the Forbidden tower as well as many dangers." Deckard  
Cain added.  
  
"And it is all mine!" Eudora added. A greedy look formed in her eyes.   
  
"You should meet someone by the name of Gheed." Zhon said. "You would be perfect for each  
other!"  
  
She stood up angrily. "Gheed is here?" She demanded clutching at the Magician.  
  
"Um yes..." Zhon answered confused by her outburst.   
  
"Why that no good of an uncle..." She cursed under her breath.  
  
"You mean Gheed is your uncle?!" Warriv asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." she answered in disgust. "And he owes me quite a bit of money." She answered.   
"Where is he?!" She said staring at each of the men in their faces.  
  
"Why I'll be darned!" Warriv commented. "I knew it wasn't a mistake to stay in the Rogue  
encampment! There is never a boring day!"  
  
"I know what you mean." Deckard Cain added. "Why just the other day I think Akara was  
winking at me from afar." He chuckled.  
  
"WHERE IS GHEED?!" Eudora yelled like a child wanting attention.  
  
Warriv shrugged. "He could be by his wagons..."  
  
"Or taking another bath in the creek." Zhon added.  
  
The three men laughed merrily.   
  
"I'll find him!" Dora stated. "This stupid town can't be too big for him to hide in..."  
  
And with that she marched off. Zhon curiously followed her.   
  
They found Gheed trying to peak into a tent. Zhon immediately saw it was Ki-Ki's tent and  
became very, very mad.  
  
"Uncle Gheed!" Eudora called with her hands on her hips. But both Gheed and Eudora were  
surprised when Zhon rushed up to Gheed and held him five inches off the ground.   
  
"What do you want?" Gheed said surprised beyond anything to see his niece and Zhon there at  
the same time.  
  
Zhon raised him another inch.  
  
"You wouldn't be spying on my lovely assistant would you?" Zhon said in a low voice.  
  
"Gheed have you become a peepin' Tom now, as well as a swindling thief?!" Dora asked besides  
him.  
  
"What if I was..." Gheed challenged and Zhon shook him violently. "There's nothing wrong  
with just looking..." Gheed said in a squeaky voice.   
  
"Ooooooh." Eudora said. "You're in for it now, Uncle." She continued obviously liking what  
Zhon was doing.  
  
"Oh yes there is!" Zhon said getting inches away from the stinky man's face. "And as long as I  
am here I better not ever catch you spying into Ki-Ki's tent or anyone elses for that matter!"  
Zhon added.  
  
"Do you understand?" Zhon said darkly.   
  
"Uh huh!" Gheed answered shaking his head up and down fearfully.  
  
"Good." Eudora said. And Zhon let the man down who was gasping for breath and holding his  
hand on his chest.  
  
"Now about that money you owe me!" Eudora said. Gheed tried to run away, but Eudora  
stopped him. "Hey you!" She motioned to Zhon. "Hold him again."  
  
Zhon smiled. "No ma'am." He answered. "This is between you and your uncle."  
  
"Yeah! That's right!" Gheed said gaining courage. "And I don't owe you any money."  
  
Eudora took out one of her strange knives and held it in front of Gheed's face. It gleamed under  
the pale light. "I'm not the same girl you knew two years ago when I last saw you Uncle."  
Eudora warned and Gheed's face immediately turned pale.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Gheed whined. "I'm your Uncle remember?"   
  
"Too bad." She muttered. "It's a curse to have a lazy, stealin, cheatin, coward of an Uncle like  
you around who steals money from his own kin! Why I should chop you into pieces right now!   
Starting with your..." Her knife moved downwards towards Gheed's abdomen.  
  
Gheed squealed. "I'll give you whatever money you want!" He agreed.   
  
And Zhon chuckled to himself as he left the two loving family members to sort out their  
differences in the only way they knew how.  
  
  
  
(---------------------%----------------------)  
  
Everyone in the camp sat around the fire as Deckard Cain gave a speech. Even though the  
residence in the camp had risen ever since Zhon's appearance, they still managed to fit everyone  
around the fire.   
  
Yet, it was time for Zhon to complete the last quest in the Rogue encampment.   
  
"It is clear to me that we are facing an evil even greater than imagined..." Deckard Cain was  
saying.  
  
"This sounds awfully familiar." Ki-Ki whispered and Dru hushed her to be quiet.  
  
"It is seems that the Dark Wanderer is really Diablo himself!"  
  
Everyone gasped and began talking at once.   
  
"And I just thought The Wanderer was just some crazy old man!" Charsi gasped next to Gheed.   
  
"Who the hell is that Dark Wanderer?" Eudora asked.  
  
"You've certainly been out of the loop for a while." Ki-Ki answered. "Does that mean we will  
have to kill the Dark Wanderer or Diablo? Will we be killing a man or a demon or both?" Ki-Ki  
continued.   
  
"If what Deckerd Cain says is true than he is no longer a man..." Dru attempted to answer.  
  
"Then that must be why Andariel is here!" Akara pondered.  
  
"By the Holy Light! I had nearly forgotten about her!" Dru answered.  
  
"How could you have forgotten about her?" Rouge the Rogue asked angrily. Willy patted her on  
the back and snorted at Dru for forgetting such an enemy as Andariel.  
  
"You must help us defeat her!" Kashya said to Zhon.  
  
"I'm going with you!" Eudora said on the other side of him.  
  
"And I can take you toward the East after you defeat Andariel!" Warriv said excitably. "I think  
it should be safe to travel again!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Zhon said.  
  
"We're going back to the Desert?" Ki-Ki exclaimed.  
  
"And I will travel with you on the remainder of your travels." Deckard Cain said. "Who could  
pass up such an adventure. Being around you is better than seeing one of those Comedy plays in  
Kurast!"  
  
"Ok! Silence!" Zhon yelled and everyone stopped talking and looked at him to see what he  
would say.  
  
"I will defeat Andariel." He said looking over at Kashya and Akara. "Then I will travel East  
toward the City of Lut Gholein searching for this...Dark Wanderer or Diablo or whoever he is."  
  
Everyone began to murmur, but Zhon held his hand up for silence and everyone quieted.  
  
"But first I want to know who is coming with me."  
  
"I am!" Eudora jumped up. "I'll kill that Maiden-whore of Anguish."  
  
"I think it is just Maiden of Ang--..." Dru began.  
  
"I know what I said!" Eudora interrupted.   
  
"You know you can count on me!" Ki-Ki said standing next to Eudora. Eudora eyed the skinny  
woman up and down and scowled, but Ki-Ki didn't notice.  
  
"My services to you are at your disposal!" Dru said standing up.  
  
"And you can always count on us!" Rogue said petting Willy on the back of his skull.  
  
"Good..good." Zhon muttered.   
  
"I know I can trust Ki-Ki and I am pretty sure I can trust the skeleton and the Rogue, but how do  
I know I can trust you two?" Zhon said looking at the Paladin and the woman in black.  
  
  
"Of course you can trust them!" Ki-Ki defended. "Well, you can trust Dru, I don't know about  
her..." Ki-Ki added.   
  
"Please." Zhon said. "Before we go into battle, I wish to know your stories."  
  
"And I wish to know yours!" Eudora said. "I've never heard of someone with your powers."  
  
"You first." Zhon challenged.  
  
"Very well..." Eudora said.  
  
And thus began her story...  
  
(---------------%-----------)  
  
"After me Uncle here Gheed, left me without a home and without any money I became a beggar  
on the streets."  
  
"I didn't know my brother had died and left you nothing!" Gheed said. "I would never have left  
my family crippled!"  
  
Eudora snorted and continued with her story.  
  
"There were only two choices for me all alone on the streets without a home, without a family,  
without a title or money! I could either become a thief...or a whore!"  
  
"So you chose to become a thief..." Zhon said.   
  
She smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Yeah..." She answered. "You wish I'd have chosen the other choice, eh?"  
  
Zhon shocked at her comment was at a loss of words. "No...I...you see..."  
  
"That's Ok." Eudora said. "You've actually been quite a gentlemen. But this Paladin here..."  
  
"What about Dru?!" Ki-Ki shouted.  
  
"Well nothing against you ma'am," she said smiling. "But he's been staring at my boobs ever  
since I got here!"  
  
"What!" Ki-Ki squealed and spun over to look at Dru who had turned a lovely shade of tomato  
red.  
  
"I don't know what she is talking about!" Dru said, but couldn't help but turn his eyes towards  
Eudora's chest.  
  
"Why you!" Ki-Ki said. "I thought you were a Paladin!" She said huffily.  
  
"Never mind that." Eudora said. "On with my story."  
  
And Ki-Ki glared at Eudora, but Eudora ignored her.  
  
"I became involved with this guild you see..."  
  
"The Assassin's guild or the Viz Jaq'taar!" Zhon said seemingly remembering something.  
  
"Yeah! How'd ya know?" She answered amazed by his knowledge.  
  
"I knew I recognized that blade you use. Only assassin's use it to sneak up behind people and slit  
their throats."  
  
Eudora pulled out her Katar. "Yeah. Got this one specially made."  
  
"My niece? An Assassin?" Gheed muttered. "How can it be?"  
  
"What did you expect, Uncle?" Eudora swung over to him. "This is all your fault that I am like  
this!"  
  
"Um...sorry?" Gheed said. And with that, Eudora punched him in the face. Charsi tried to catch  
him on the fall down.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that!" Eudora explained to everyone who had a look of shock on their  
face.   
  
"Poor Gheed..." Charsi cooed over him and his bloody nose.   
  
"Don't you coo over him like that, you whore!" Eudora yelled.  
  
Zhon jumped up. "Do not talk to Charsi like that Eudora!"  
  
"Aww! So you like the chick too?" Eudora smiled mischievously. Charsi looked up at him with  
questioning eyes. Then back down at Gheed. Yet everyone's eyes were now upon Zhon.  
  
Zhon tried to remain cool and run his hands through his hair. Then he sat down. "Just continue  
with your story." He mumbled.   
  
Eudora laughed and continued...  
  
"I heard about all the evil going on down here. And a reward was put up for Diablo's head. So I  
figured in order to catch evil, I gotta go where evil is. And I know Tristram has a history. But  
when I went there everything seemed to have washed away in a flood.   
  
So I traveled on till I came upon a book in the wilderness which told about treasure under the  
Forbidden Tower being guarded by this chick who had bathed and blood and all that demonic  
stuff.   
  
Being one who always looks out for a bargain, I figured I'd check the place out. And there was a  
lot of money there, let me tell you! I had to kill in order to get it, but that's no biggie!"  
  
"She's not like you." Warriv whispered to Zhon. "She seems to be the 'kill first and ask  
questions later' type of gal. Do you think we have a chance?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Zhon whispered back.  
  
"You set up the Rogue and the skeleton together. And whoever saw that one coming? Perhaps  
you could...set us up too."  
  
  
"---And so I decided to come here! See if I would get any payment for assassinating the  
Countess. But I saw you already have your hero! The Magician." She looked over at Zhon.   
  
"I've never heard of a magician killing monsters and all. Back home they are just men who can  
perform the type of trick that tricks you out of your money! That is why I am curious to hear  
your story!"  
  
"I've already told it once..."  
  
"And it didn't make a bit of sense.." Kashya muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well...I wanna follow you to the Desert. If the Dark Wanderer is truly Diablo then I can  
get 10 billion gold pieces for his head!"  
  
"All right then." Zhon agreed.   
  
"Too bad you can't share some of that money..." Ki-Ki muttered.  
  
"I'm willing to fund the Magician on this trip." Eudora announced. "But first I wish to hear his  
story..."  
  
"I will tell it again with more detail than last time. But I'd rather like to hear the Paladin's side  
of the story first."  
  
And they all looked over toward the Paladin who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
Thus began the Paladin's story...  
  
  
(------------------%------------------)  
  
"It is not that great of a story really." Dru started humbly.   
  
"I went off on a quest a year ago in order to better my skills and to meditate on what was right.   
My brethren had been persecuting any one who would not follow the teachings of the Church of  
Zakarum, and I disagreed with their methods, so they sent me off on a quest to find the Sword-  
Fist of Heaven. Though I now know they never expected me to find it and had nearly sent me  
off so that they may carry on their plans in peace."  
  
"Did you ever find the sword?" Ki-Ki asked.   
  
"No." Dru answered sadly. "I begin to wonder if it even exists."  
  
"But I traveled many places. I wandered through Kehjistan and up to Scosglen. I tried to set  
foot in the Barbarian lands, but was sent away. I traveled back towards my home in the West  
never having completed the quest. But what I found there was death, destruction, and ruin..."   
Dru said in a strained voice.  
  
Ki-Ki put her hand upon his shoulder and Dru paused to control himself.  
  
"I wondered aimlessly for a while. Then I found myself in Aranoch and I remembered in my  
youth of the traveling circus that I had seen there. And when I heard of the Sisters of the  
Sightless eye who were in need of help, I came here and who should I learn of than the same  
Magician who had amazed me in my youth."  
  
"So that is how you know of the Magician?" Ki-Ki asked him.  
  
He smiled down on her. "Yes."  
  
Zhon smiled to himself. "I never knew I had touched any young boys heart..." He commented.   
"But it is nice of you to help me in the search for Diablo...and you also Eudora assassin of the  
Viz Jaq'taar."  
  
She smiled showing off crooked teeth. "Thanx." She said.   
  
"And now I suppose I should tell you of my story because you were not here when I first relayed  
it to the inhabitants of the camp."  
  
Thus Zhon te Fee'iar told his story, again....  
  
  
(----------------------%----------------------)  
  
I already told you Ki-Ki and I come from far away. Our lands have not even been charted on the  
Sanctuary map. If you travel East on the River Argentek and go through the jungle East of that  
and then travel northeast for a while you will come to our lands. In my youth I had always  
wanted to become a magician and so I practiced and read every book I could read. I read  
everything from the Zann Esu book of Magic to the Holy book of the Zakarum."  
  
"You have read our teachings!" Dru said approvingly.  
  
"I came to Sanctuary and started a traveling circus in the Desert of Aranoch. I followed this  
career for ten years." Zhon continued. "Later Ki-Ki followed me. Then we heard of the trouble  
brewing in the West and decided to help the Rogue encampment in need."  
  
"And for that we thank you." Kashya said smiling.   
  
"Yes--Gee--Thanks!" Charsi added quickly.  
  
"So lets go kill Andariel!" Eudora said jumping up excitably.   
  
"Not so fast Eudora." Zhon said. "First we must all prepare."  
  
"I'm ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
"Meet back with me in an hour." Zhon said and everyone got up and went their separate ways till  
the hour would pass.  
  
(----------------------%-------------------)  
  
So how was that? Do you like the extra character, the assassin? I have soo much fun writing  
new characters! Heh heh. And I have so much fun reading reviews. So make my day! Review!   
I dare you!   
  
: |- 


	8. Andariel the Airhead?

Ok. Here we go again...another fun ride with our fantastic magician. Except why is everybody  
going on vacation? Stop being on vacation!!! Just kidding. But I hope you guys update your  
stuff soon!!  
  
Finally the magician faces Andariel. Will he actually have to kill her? Well I can't tell you  
because then what would be the point of the story. Have fun and don't get lost.  
  
  
  
  
(-----------------%---------------)  
  
"Is something wrong Zhon?" Ki-Ki asked the magician in worry.   
  
"I don't know how I'll do it. Andariel isn't just some person turned evil or some lowly stupid  
monster. She's a real demon. How do we know everyone will live after this?"  
  
"Of course we will live..." Ki-Ki began.  
  
"But what about Rouge and Willy. Dru and Eudora?"  
  
"They'll be fine. We'll protect them!"  
  
"I don't know. But I will go to Akara to prepare."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will see. Meet back with me in an hour..."  
  
"Ok." Ki-Ki answered. "I'll go see what Dru is up to."  
  
Zhon went towards Akara's tent and sighted her praying as usual.  
  
"Ms. Akara Ma'am, I am in need of your service!" He said bowing before the old woman.  
  
"What is it that you need Magician." Akara said.  
  
"I wish to buy all the healing potions from you."  
  
"I have many potions. Are you sure you want to buy them all?"  
  
"Yes! And any other potions you have as well."  
  
"I have two mana potions and one rejuvenating potion."  
  
"Good. How much will it all be?"  
  
"5430 gold pieces."  
  
Zhon gave her the appropriate change and carried his many potions away and started mixing  
them...  
  
  
(---------------------%-----------------)  
  
Ki-Ki crept towards Dru's tent and inside found him on his knees with his sword pointed into the  
ground. Salvator neighed outside.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
He opened one eye and looked over in her direction.  
  
"Meditating..." He answered and closed his eye again.  
  
Ki-Ki watched as he crouched before his sword the only movement was his breathing. She  
crawled up next to him and put her arms around him.  
  
He stiffened and shot up.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked a little angrily.  
  
"I was just hugging you!" Ki-Ki explained shocked. "Is that against your Paladin code too?" she  
asked annoyed.  
  
"During Meditation a Paladin must detach himself from all his surroundings. With you there, I  
find it hard to do so."  
  
"Fine then!" Ki-Ki said annoyed. "I'll leave then."  
  
"I..." Dru began, but Ki-Ki had already marched hastily out of the tent leaving Dru to his  
meditation.  
  
  
(-------------------------%----------------------)  
  
  
"What cha doing?" Eudora asked Zhon who was busy mixing some potions.  
  
"I'm making bigger and better potions." Zhon said.  
  
"Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about potions. I would worry about firepower! I'm going to see if I  
can get my weapon repaired from that huge blond chick."  
  
"Her names Charsi..." Zhon mumbled annoyed.  
  
"Yeah. Charsia." She said mispronouncing the name.  
  
After Eudora left, Kashya came up to Zhon. "I wish I could go with you." Kashya muttered.  
  
Zhon looked over at her in surprise "You can!"  
  
She looked at him in shock. "I can't." She argued.  
  
"And why not, Kashya? You seem like a good and righteous Captain of the Rogues."  
  
"Then who would be here to guard the encampment if it is attacked while we are gone?" Kashya  
argued. "And who would stand around looking important?"  
  
"You could come with us Kashya." Zhon said. "It is only yourself which is holding you back."  
  
"I guess so." Kashya said. And she left Zhon and said no more.  
  
(---------%-----------)  
  
Zhon stood in front of the Rogue encampment wearing a new suit with silver armor and a long  
black silk cape. Upon his head a tall black hat stood similar to the one Abe Lincoln wore. (But  
no one in Sanctuary knows who he is...)  
  
"Are you ready my friends?" He asked.  
  
"Ready!" Eudora answered and yelled giving a high kick and baring her knives in both hands.   
She now wore this nifty black armor which she had bought from Charsi. (But this armor was  
worn outside the clothes.) It's black edges were a dull grey. Upon her head she wore a cap  
helmet. A red dot lay in the middle of the helmet and it was hard to see her face. Zhon smiled  
at her.  
  
"I'm ready Zhon, dear!" Ki-Ki explained. She wore her blue sequined sparkling outfit that  
looked similar to that of an ice skaters outfit. She wore simple brown boots and clutched a small  
shield in her hand. In the other she held a pack of throwing potions. She held her hand above  
her head as if ready to release an array of fire.  
  
"I have meditated and feel as if I am prepared for battle. I have prayed for cleansing and  
righteousness." The Paladin said next to her. He had a complete set of grey armor with a helmet  
and metal boots. He had a long shield that was customary for Paladins. He held his sword  
which gave of a green glow for it was poisoned. He stood there nobly holding the sword above  
his head in the salutary position for Paladins to their superiors. Immediately, an aura surrounded  
the group.  
  
"Wow! Pretty lights!" Ki-Ki said amused at the array of colors surrounding her.   
  
"Don't put any of your stupid Aura's around me!" Eudora yelled disgustedly. "Take it off me  
right now!" She ordered her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, what's done is done." Dru said hesitantly. "I don't know how to take it off."  
  
While Dru and Eudora argued Zhon looked over at Willy. Zhon knew Willy was ready. He felt  
the calmness of Willy's mind. Willy had polished his bow and now wore some clothes which  
Rouge had made for him. He wore a red glowing enchanted helmet which Zhon had imbued  
with some gems. Willy looked noble...for a skeleton anyway.  
  
Lastly Zhon looked at Rouge. He went over to her. "Are you ready madam Rogue?" He asked.   
She smiled up at him.  
  
"Of course Magician." She answered respectably.   
  
"I wish we had gotten to know each other better before we go into this battle with Andariel."  
Zhon muttered. Rouge touched him on the arm.   
  
"The very fact that you are willing to fight Andariel for my people means more than you will  
ever know." She answered. "And I thank you for introducing me to Willy." She added putting  
her arm around the skeleton.  
  
Zhon felt the happiness in Willy's mind. "He feels for you Rouge." Zhon said.   
  
"I know." Rouge answered.  
  
Zhon looked Rouge over. She wore some enchanted leather armor he had found on the way to  
the Monastery. Upon her head she wore a simple leather cap that he had quickly bought from  
Charsi. Her bow was freshly re-strung and a new leather strap was tied around the middle. 'I  
should have bought her better stuff.' Zhon thought.  
  
"Well are we going or not?" Eudora asked impatiently.  
  
"All right eager one!" Zhon said a little perturbed. "Lets go end Andariel's Reign of Anguish!"  
  
"Yeah!" Eudora said and ran through the wilderness towards Andariel's lair.  
  
(------------------%---------------)  
  
"Well you see, being evil isn't all it's cracked up to be!" Zhon was explaining to a very mad  
Andariel.  
  
Meanwhile Dru was chopping at her quickly calling upon the aura of might! Eudora was busy  
sending flames with Fists of Fire and attacking with her Dragon Claw move. Ki-Ki, who  
somehow had quite a collection of throwing potions, was throwing them at Andariel from afar.   
Willy and Rouge were shooting Andariel from afar as well. Rouge was trying to use a frozen  
arrow to freeze Andariel, yet it did not completely work. Zhon was simply explaining to  
Andariel to give up her evil ways. Andariel listened to him attentively while the others attacked.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked. "I'm sure you have never tried to walk the dark path!" She  
sneered. Then screamed as Eudora's move discharged flame upon the demonesses skin.   
Andariel swatted at Eudora and she fell back. Dru cautiously moved back and out of the way.   
Willy and Rouge paused in their shooting and Ki-Ki had run out of throwing potions.  
  
"Believe me. I know." Zhon said with a look of worry toward his friends. "Why I am sure a  
pretty...uh..demon like yourself could find other work quite easily." He continued wanting to  
catch the demonesses attention. He found his eyes starting to lower from her face toward her  
thorax...   
  
'Must not look there!' He commanded himself.   
  
'I must stare into her...pretty face...'  
  
"I am a Demon for goodness sakes!" Andariel announced looking at Zhon in shock. "The only  
job open for Demons is to do evil stuff!"  
  
Willy shot her and Andariel threw some sort of Green blob at him.   
  
'Willy.' Zhon thought worried. But Rouge went over to help him up. But it was too late. Willy  
fell apart!  
  
"No!" Zhon heard Rouge shout. And she desperately ran at Andariel and shot her at close rang.   
Andariel simply swatted at her as if she was a fly and continued to wait for Zhon to talk.   
  
"So you see." Andariel announced when she saw that Zhon was not going to say anything else.   
"I have to be evil..."  
  
"No. You DON'T have to be..." Zhon was saying. "You are wasting your life away... Can't you  
see that?"  
  
Andariel looked to her side to see Dru chopping at her skin.   
  
"All I see is some Paladin chopping at my..." Andariel began.  
  
"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!" She bellowed. "This is a trick isn't it? You pretend to be my  
friend while your comrades try and kill me! Why you little..."  
  
Zhon couldn't help but say, "You JUST now noticed that? You're even more airheaded than I  
thought!"  
  
And with that Andariel swatted at Zhon who got out of the way as quick as he could. He took  
out his wand and shot them above her head. Fireworks erupted and she looked at them amazed  
by the colors. While Andariel was distracted, which she seemed to be very easily, Zhon zapped  
her with lightning that came out of his wand.   
  
A big boom sounded through out the room as another firework exploded above her head. And  
Zhon zapped her again. She cringed at the lightning zap, but still continued to look at the array  
of colors exploding over head. Zhon zapped her again and this time she noticed. Her long  
tentacle-like hand came swooping down and Zhon tried to jump out of the way, but was too  
slow.   
  
Zhon flew backwards toward his friends. He surveyed his comrads. Rouge was crying over  
Willy's pile of bones. Eudora was knocked out against the wall. Dru was gasping for air while  
Ki-Ki tried to care for both the assassin and the Paladin at the same time for Zhon had given her  
all the potions.   
  
"I need a potion!" Zhon yelled at Ki-Ki, but it was too late. Andariel had already swung at him  
again and he was thrown away from his friends.  
  
"Hah hah hah hah!" Andariel laughed as she loomed over his friends.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Zhon whispered as Andariel unleashed a fury of fire upon them. He heard  
their screams...and quickly jumped to his feet though he was wounded in the chest. He pointed  
his wand at Andariels feet and immediately a series of flames erupted under her.   
  
"Learn what hell feels like!" Zhon whispered menacingly. Andariel howled in agony and turned  
over to him. She opened her mouth and out shot a poisonous cloud. Zhon coughed and fell  
backward.  
  
"No, it can't end like this!" Zhon shouted. And suddenly he saw an arrow fly towards Andariel's  
heart! As if wielded by some mystical force it slowed down as it shot toward her chest. White  
ghostly figures grabbed a hold of the arrow and led it to Andariel's body. Zhon saw it in slow  
motion as it embed itself into her chest. The demon cried out, but he did not hear anything. He  
thought he glimpsed the outline of many ghostly Rogues pushing Andariel down. She fell and  
immediately a bright light broke through her and all the ghostly figures of Rogues seemed to  
rush out of her and into the light disappearing into the roof.  
  
Then he fell into Darkness...   
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kind of left you with a cliff-hanger there.... Heh heh heh. I am evil. Hah! You will just have to  
see what happens in the next chapter. And um...do I need to tell you? Have you been trained  
well? Well anyway, leave a review at the end of this chapter. Oh wait! It is the end. How  
ironic!  
  
: ) 


	9. Kashya to the Rescue!

Here you go again. One more chapter to satisfy the hungry souls. Heh heh heh. And look out  
for Kashya in this chapter. She may just surprise you. He he.  
  
  
  
(---------------------%----------------)  
  
He woke up with Kashya leaning over him. Or at least it looked like Kashya. She now wore a  
bright red uniform with a helmet and yielded a rather large bow. He looked around and realized  
he was still in Andariel's hall. Andariel lay dead ten feet away from him and his friends lay  
beyond her.  
  
"Kashya?" He asked confused. She looked different somehow...prettier.   
  
"Are you OK Magician?" She asked and gave him her gloved hand. He took it and was amazed  
by her ability to get him upon his feet so fast. She got under him to help him stand up. He had a  
splitting head ache and perhaps a couple of cracked ribs...  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as she helped him limp over to his friends. "And you  
wouldn't believe what I just saw!"  
  
"I decided to take your advice." She said as they stopped so Zhon could catch his breath.   
  
"What advice?" Zhon said confused.  
  
"To fight." She said smiling up at him.   
  
"You fought?"  
  
"Yes. I think you were unconscious then."  
  
"So you were the one who shot that arrow!" He said taking hold of her shoulders. "That was  
amazing! How did you get the dead Rogues to help you?"  
  
She looked at him confused. "What Rogues?"  
  
"The souls of the Rogues. They helped lead the arrow to Andariel's heart and pushed her  
down!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't see anything." Kashya said silently.   
  
"Oh." Was all Zhon said as they crept over to where the others lay.  
  
There was Rogue, Ki-Ki, Eudora and Dru all laying disarrayed on the ground. Black burn marks  
were seen upon their skins.   
  
"Oh no!" Zhon whispered. "I knew this would happen." He whispered as a single tear slid down  
his cheek. Zhon collapsed upon his knees. Kashya put her hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Ki-Ki moaned and turned to her side. "Ki-Ki!" Zhon yelled and crawled over to her. She  
opened her eyes and smiled up and him. "I feel like I've been in an oven." She muttered. "I  
may have been cooked too long." She joked.   
  
"Lay right there!" He said and took off her back pack. He pulled out the biggest healing potion  
he could find, opened it and held it too her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but end up sputtering  
and coughing it everywhere.  
  
"You know I hate the stuff." She said in a voice that did not seem like her own.   
  
"Just drink." He ordered and forced the healing potion down her throat. Then he went over to  
Eudora. She was still breathing so he tried to make her comfortable by placing bundle under her  
head. Next he went over to Dru. Dru had many scorch marks on his clothes and skin and  
seemed to have taken most of Andariels fire attack. Ki-Ki crawled her way next to him.   
  
"Is he gonna die?" She asked her voice croaking. "Oh gawd Zhon! You even warned me that  
this would happen. I thought everything would be OK...Like all the other times...I thought..."  
  
"Shh!" Zhon ordered putting his finger to his mouth. "We have to get him to drink a potion. It  
is either that or try and bring him to Akara for healing, but I don't know how we will manage it  
without hurting him more..."  
  
Behind them they heard the familiar sound of a town portal opening. They turned to see that  
Kashya had opened it. "If you cannot bring the Paladin to Akara, I will bring her here." she  
announced and disappeared into the portal.  
  
Ki-Ki leaned over the large Paladin. "Dru, honey." She cried in distress. "Wake up." She said  
leaning closer to him. She pushed his hair out of his face and tried to brush away some dirt  
upon his cheek. "You can't die..." She whispered. "You can't because..." Zhon rubbed Ki-Ki  
on the back to comfort her.   
  
"because I...love...you..."  
  
  
Just then, Akara and Kashya stepped through the portal. She walked over to the Paladin without  
a word and pressed her hands upon his chest. Immediately his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned. Then sat up abruptly. "Andariel..."  
  
"Is dead." Zhon said. "Thanks to Kashya."   
  
Ki-Ki swung her arms around Dru in a big bear hug. "Thank heavens your alive! I thought you  
were dead Dru!" He cringed at her roughness. She let go of him quickly. "I'm sorry. I got too  
excited there and forgot you were still hurt. Here let me help you to the camp." And she helped  
him up and led him to the portal.  
  
"I'm gonna take care of you Dru." Ki-Ki promised as they shuffled to the portal. "I'm gonna  
make you chicken soup and sing you to sleep and give you a foot and back massage..."   
  
And with that they disappeared into the portal. Akara healed Eudora who woke up with a start.   
She saw Zhon and immediately became angry with him.  
  
"You!" She yelled pointing her finger at him. "You simply talked to the demon while we did all  
the fighting! What kind of magician are you?" She spat. And she disappeared through the portal  
angrily without waiting for an answer.  
  
Zhon looked over at Rogue and Willy. "Willy!" He said sadly feeling the loss of connection  
with the skeleton in his mind. "Rouge..." He followed thinking of how they could have gotten to  
know each other better. "Akara is there...?" He began and she shook her head.  
  
"They are already dead." She said sadly. "I cannot help them."  
  
"Perhaps they are happier now where they can be together, Rouge and Willy." Zhon said aloud  
looking at the dead Rogues body surrounded by Willy's bones. "I could probably resurrect  
Willy, but without Rouge he might not want to live anymore...."  
  
"There may be a way to resurrect her..." Kashya said from behind her.  
  
He turned to her quickly. "Really!" He said excitably. "Tell me! How!" He said shaking the  
startled Rogue Captain.   
  
"It will cost you money though..."  
  
"Anything! How can we do it?"  
  
"Come with me..." She said and they walked through the portal.   
  
  
  
(----------------%--------------)  
  
  
  
Kashya stood in the same place she always stood. It was raining again, but somehow the rain  
seemed to slip off of Kashya's body. Zhon wasn't quite so lucky and kept peeling his clothes  
away from his skin, which were clinging to him because of the wetness.  
  
"It will cost you 1500." Kashya said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Why do you need money?" Zhon asked having second thoughts. "Is it to pay for your services?   
Could you not raise Rouge from the dead for free?"  
  
"1500..." Kashya repeated ignoring his words.  
  
He gave her the money. He didn't have barely any left. 'It will be worth it if she can be risen  
from the dead...' Zhon thought.  
  
Willy stood behind him. Zhon had found a magic trick that could put his bones back together  
and bring new life to them...  
  
Kashya took the coins and dropped them next to her. She chanted some words and cut her hand  
with a blade. She held her hand over the coins and immediately when the blood hit the coins,  
Rouge had appeared there and the coins had disappeared.  
  
"Rouge!" Zhon called. But Willy got to her before him and had her in a bear hug.  
  
"What happened?" She asked while squished up against Willy's hard rib cage.   
  
"You were dead!" Zhon said. "As you can see, Willy missed you..." He added feeling  
embarrassed by his skeleton's behavior.   
  
"I was dead?" Rouge said frightfully pulling away from Willy's embrace.  
  
"But Kashya managed to raise you..." Zhon announced. Rouge looked over at Kashya.   
  
"The Incantation of Resurrection!" Rouge whispered seeming to realize something.   
  
"What?" Zhon asked.  
  
"The Incantation of Resurrection." Rouge repeated never taking her eyes off Kashya. "It is a  
spell known among the Rogues. We are able to resurrect one of our sisters after they die."  
  
"Well in that case, why haven't you resurrected all those who died so far when fighting against  
Andariel?" Zhon almost yelled.  
  
"You don't understand." Rouge stated. "It can only be used once."  
  
"Oh, and Kashya chose to use it on you?" Zhon asked.  
  
"Yes." Rouge said still looking at the captain. "And for that I thank you Kashya." Rouge said  
shaking the Rogue Captains hand.   
  
Kashya said nothing and kept a straight look upon her face. "Well..." Rouge said uncomfortably.  
"I gotta go. Me and Willy have a lot of catching up to do and...yeah." She turned and walked  
away holding Willy's hand.  
  
"Well, Kashya you are full of surprises today." Zhon announced. "Like who would ever guess  
you could shoot enchanted arrows..."  
  
Kashya's eyes widened. "You said you saw my sister's spirits leading the arrow home!"  
  
"Yes..." Zhon said not knowing where this was leading. Kashya slumped over. "It was the  
Arrow of the Sightless Eye, given to me by Blood Raven when she was...still on our side. It was  
passed down to her by the previous Captain of the Rogues. She and I competed for the position  
of Rogue captain...She gave me this and agreed that I would be a better captain than her. I didn't  
know how right she was...I am glad you freed her soul." Kashya said and stepped up to Zhon.  
Hesitantly she put her arms around the man.  
  
Startled he cautiously put his arms around her. "Did I ever thank you for freeing her?" Kashya  
whispered.   
  
"There was no need." He quickly assured. He was surprised to feel her lips upon his cheek.  
"Thank you!" She whispered. And then as if something came over her and she remembered who  
she was, she quickly pushed him away.  
  
"What! I am Rogue Captain! I will not tolerate this abomination! How dare you exchange with  
me this intimate gesture!"  
  
Zhon stunned beyond belief stuttered. "But Kashya...As I recall...it was YOU who first hugged  
me!"  
  
"What?" Kashya yelled. "You must be mistaken! I know you are like all other men and just  
want to get into their beds..."  
  
"Kashya!" Zhon yelled. "I don't know what is wrong with you! First you save me from  
Andariel, then you raise Rouge from the dead, then you thank me from freeing Blood Raven,  
then you hug me and now you insult me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Kashya apologized. "I am a Rogue you know." She added sheepishly.  
  
"Ok..." Zhon said really confused. Perhaps she was having one of those times...  
  
"But you were saying something about Arrow of the Sightless Eye? If you had it all along why  
didn't you use it on Andariel before?"  
  
"It is not that simple..." Kashya said calmed down now. "The arrow can only be used as a last  
resort. I wasn't even aware of its power until you told me about my sister's spirits. At least we  
all got our revenge on Andariel in the end..." She mused.  
  
"Yes." Zhon agreed. "I suppose so..."  
  
"And now I guess you are leaving to go towards the East and follow the path of the Dark  
Wanderer. I wish I could come with you."   
  
"You can!"  
  
"Not that again." Kashya said annoyed. "I realize now that my job has to do with more than just  
standing around looking important. I have to help my sisters rebuild our ruined home at the  
monastery."  
  
"Very well." Zhon answered. He turned to leave, but then stopped as he had things he needed to  
express.  
  
"Kashya?" He called. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" She answered as cooly as possible.   
  
"You are a marvelous Lady!" He said.   
  
"Why thanks?" She giggled but quickly banished the giggle because Kashya isn't supposed to  
giggle. And with that he bowed to her, took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
She would never see him again after this. But she would never forget him either...  
  
  
(-------------------%------------------------)  
  
I know that was short. Just wanted to give Kashya some glory because she rarely ever gets it.   
But sorry! I am running dry or ideas. Heh heh heh. Leave a review because if you don't I will  
be very, very disappointed.   
  
: |- 


	10. Fellowship of Looneys

I am back! I squeezed one more chapter out of my brain before college officially starts. Who knows what will happen when it does start. But here is chapter 10! Enjoy and as I said in the beginning of this story, bring your magnifying glass because there's hidden jokes everywhere. Plus this chapter is probably a little more crude than the other ones, but you are guys. I heard guys like that kind of stuff.   
  
: )  
  
(---------------%---------------)  
  
He walked over to the fire to see Warriv handing out mugs of beer. Deckard Cain sat with a lot of Rogues around him occasionally rubbing their hands on him. At the moment he was engrossed in a story between the occasional sips of his beer. Warriv was sitting by Eudora who was trying to listen to the old mans story as well. Warriv gave a toast to Eudora and she smiled sweetly and gulped her drink down.   
  
"There you are Magician!!!" Warriv said smiling. Secretly he scooted closer to Eudora on the log. He winked and lifted his arm up behind her in order to put it around her. But upon seeing the Magician, Eudora jumped up causing Warriv to fall backwards, sending his cup flying into a tent.  
  
She glared at Zhon not even noticing Warriv's fall. She snorted and walked away briskly.   
  
Warriv looked on with amusement still lying on his back from the fall.  
  
"What did you do to make the lady mad?" He asked trying to get up. Zhon offered Warriv his hand and helped him up.  
  
"She's mad that I didn't help fight." Zhon said a little guiltily. "I was talking to Andariel instead."  
  
"Aaah." Warriv realized. "She is not used to your 'none killing ways.' In fact I think you have yet to kill anything! Why is that?" Warriv asked sitting up straight.  
  
"I don't know. Coincident I guess."  
  
Warriv looked unconvinced.  
  
"Or maybe I want to prove that you can defeat evil without having to kill anything! I'm a Magician you know. Not a warrior."  
  
"Oh yes." Warriv agreed. "In fact some say that if you live by the sword, you are quite likely to die by it as well."  
  
"Hmm." Zhon said pondering this thought. Then he saw a beautiful blond running back to her post.   
  
"I must be going now." He said excusing himself from Warriv. Warriv looked in the direction of Zhon's gaze and saw the Blond Blacksmith.  
  
"Ah. Good luck." He said and mumbled something that sounded like French.  
  
Zhon walked toward Charsi`s Anvil to see her banging on it while humming. Her arm went up and came down like a goddess and the metal below her hammer trembled under the blow. She hummed sweetly and looked at the metal on her anvil with satisfaction. The she saw him.  
  
"Oh hi Magician.---I heard of your victory against Andariel!---That is so wonderful.---But I knew you could do it all along!--Oh and I finished your helmet that you wanted imbued.---You never came back to get it."  
  
She held out the helmet in front of him. He looked at the helmet and at her hand and up to her arm which was attached at her bulky shoulders...  
  
He reached out to get it and realized that he was probably never gonna see her again. He suddenly pulled the helmet out of her hand quickly, causing her to fall forward. He caught her in mid-fall and leaned over to kiss her. His mouth closed around hers and...  
  
Well that isn't exactly how it really happened...(You see Zhon was having one of his day dreams again.)  
  
What really happened was he took the helmet and Charsi went back to banging on her anvil. He walked away dreamily imagining the imaginary kiss he had just had with Charsi.  
  
(----------------%----------------)  
  
It was dawn the next morning. "Wake up everybody!" Warriv called from tent to tent. Zhon muttered groggily. He had just dreamt that he had been with Charsi. She had been holding him in those big arms of hers....  
  
"Are you ready to go Magician?" Warriv said popping his head into his tent. "I'm so excited about finally being able to travel. Plus Eudora and I had a long...talk." He winked and let the tent flap fall back down.  
  
Zhon rolled over groaning a little perturbed things were going so well with Warriv's "love" life.   
  
They ate slop around the fire. Surprisingly Gheed had made it.   
  
"A special treat for the heroes." He said looking especially at Ki-Ki. Unfortunately for him, she was snuggled up against the Paladin because of the chilly morning or so she said. When Zhon heard that Gheed had made it, he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.   
  
The day was rainy as usual. Zhon was glad he was going to get away from the awful weather.  
  
"I just can't wait to go back to the desert! That is where Zhon and I first started our career you know." Ki-Ki was saying to Dru. He nodded. "I know. I remember him as a child..."  
  
  
(---------------%------------------)  
  
It was time to leave. Everyone stood around the heroes as they got ready to journey East. Zhon stood awkwardly as many Rogues whom he did not know the names of came up to him to say goodbye. Running their hands on his chest they said goodbye in the most Un-Rogue manners possible.   
  
Suddenly Zhon heard a heavenly voice... "Goodbye Magician." He turned to see Charsi waving at him. But to his luck who should be right next to her than Gheed. He bore his eyes into the small dirty man. Gheed seemed to sense something was wrong and looked up. He gulped uncomfortably and hid behind the buff Blacksmith.   
  
"Zhon . . ." A voice said to his side. He looked to see Kashya smiling coyly at him. Ki-Ki came to his other side.   
  
"I just want to thank you for letting us stay in the Rogue encampment while we were on our quests, Kashya!" Ki-Ki said shaking the taller woman's hand. Kashya muttered something inaudible and Ki-Ki went up to Charsi. Dru followed behind her.  
  
Shaking Charsi's hand she said, "And you Charsi are the best Blacksmith ever! Why I love the new armor you gave me!"  
  
"Yes!--I can't believe no one has ever thought of it before!"  
  
Dru and Gheed looked confused. Well mostly Dru did since Gheed was busy staring at Ki-Ki's...um...he was just staring at her--that is all you need to know. Ki-Ki's saw Dru's look of confusion (and didn't seem to see Gheed's look of um...greed? I mean lust. Or is it the same?)  
  
Ki_Ki said to Dru, "Oh Charsi made me this armor that you wear underneath the clothes! Perhaps you should buy some!"  
  
And with that Gheed and Dru fell backwards...(Anime style.)  
  
"That's ok!" Charsi interrupted. "I think only girls can wear it!--What should I name my new invention?" She pondered.  
  
"Well it is made of Bronze isn't it?" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then some Rogues broke out in a cheer after saying goodbye to Cain.  
  
"Name it the Bron!" She exclaimed.  
  
"The bra?" Charsi asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zhon was saying goodbye to Rouge and Willy. They planned on getting married soon. Rouge even had the skeleton ring to prove it. Provided by one of Willy's fingers of course.  
  
"We plan on going to Entsteig." Rouge was saying. "I heard of a Necromancer who might be able to make Willy into a real human being!" She exclaimed.  
  
Zhon looked over at Willy. Willy's thoughts were of excitement and happiness. A tear formed in Zhon's eye. Willy had been like a brother too him. He would miss him. Willy sensed Zhon's sadness and gave him the feeling that everything would be all right. Then Zhon released his hold on Willy making him free to do as he pleased. The skeleton thanked him and that was the last thought he ever felt from his skeleton.  
  
Suddenly Rouge put her hands around Zhon's neck happily. "Thank you Magician! You have done so much for us! So much for me! And Willy. I felt your release and now I feel his thoughts." She said and cried happily into Zhon's neck. Willy put his arm around her waist and she backed away from Zhon.  
  
"Thanks." she mouthed and walked off with her fiancé, Willy the skeleton.  
  
Kashya had been standing by watching Zhon all the time not knowing what to say. Ki-Ki ran to his side with Dru in fast pursuit.   
  
"All aboard!" Warriv called. Warriv sat in front of the wagon holding the reigns of two horses. He saved a seat for Eudora next to him. She accepted it gladly sharing a special smile with him.  
  
Eudora had forgiven Zhon at Warriv's persuasion. Zhon had told Warriv that he owe him one and Warriv had more than agreed. Eudora and Zhon now had an uneasy relationship. But at least she didn't run at the sight of him.  
  
Zhon turned to leave. "Zhon..." Kashya said a little louder than she intended too. He turned toward her but so did Ki-Ki and Dru. She waved awkwardly. "Bye..." She said.   
  
"Goodbye Kashya." Zhon said bowing and walked toward the wagon without looking back.  
  
"I think Kashya likes you!" Ki-Ki whispered to Zhon.  
  
"Huh? Kashya?" He said in disbelief. He looked back but Kashya had already left, probably to stand with her arms crossed again. "No way!" He said aloud.  
  
"Yes way!" Ki-Ki teased. "I saw the way she was looking at you.  
  
Everyone minus Warriv and Eudora, were forced to sit in the back of the covered wagon. So Ki-Ki, Dru, Deckard Cain, and Zhon scrunched their bodies in the small wagon.  
  
Before Zhon stepped into the wagon he took one last look at the Rogue encampment. There was the way point. There was a bunch of chickens. Akara's tent was over there where she was currently praying for their safety and didn't have time to say goodbye because the sightless eye would somehow see her if she didn't pray every hour of the day.   
  
Charsi's anvil stood lonely over there. Where was Charsi? He looked over to see her standing in the same spot with Gheed trying to tickle him. He sighed sadly and hoped she would find happiness. As if she could read his thoughts she looked over at him and waved grinning from cheek to cheek. Gheed poked her in the side and she jumped and went back to tickling him. Zhon sighed again and grudgingly went back into the wagon.  
  
"I can't believe we will be going through the desert!" Ki-Ki said excitably and curled up next to Dru. Ki-Ki and Dru sat on one side of the covered wagon, so Zhon was forced to sit next to Deckard Cain.  
  
Deckard Cain smiled showing off all of his teeth... which were missing. "Hello my boy!" Cain said in his old man voice. "Wait till I tell you some of my stories."  
  
"Oooh! What about!?" Ki-Ki exclaimed excited. Strange? It seemed that Cain had this strange effect on woman... They were always interested in what he had to say. First the Rogue in the encampment. (Which after Cain had come, they began acting less like warriors and more like... woman.)  
And now Ki-Ki. He watched as Ki-Ki leaned forward to hear what Cain had to say. Dru didn't seem to mind as he was in the middle of praying for some sort of protection over the caravan from his almighty God.  
  
Cain looked over at Zhon and winked. "Why I lived a long time. And during that time I was a busy man..."  
  
"Uh huh!" Ki-Ki said excitably leaning even closer.  
  
"Why just wait till I tell you of all my girlfriends during that time!" Cain said his voice raising to an unnatural pitch.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ki-Ki said and pulled her face away from his hitting her head on the back of the wagon in the process. Dru instantly healed it with his Paladin skills and went back to praying.  
  
A puttering noise was heard from Cain's lower half and almost instantly Zhon could smell the something similar to that of methane. Ki-Ki heard it to.  
  
"Ew!" She said holding her nose. The wagon began moving.  
  
"It all started when I was a virgin at 15..." Cain started. Zhon closed his eye's annoyed and wondered how long ago that was exactly...  
  
"My friends dared me to visit a prostitute..."  
  
Dru began to pray aloud for forgiveness or something like that. Ki-Ki covered her ears humming to drown out Cain's voice. Zhon just lay his head back trying to ignore the three people's voices. To make matters worse Warriv began singing outside and Eudora tried to sing along. While Warriv's voice had a nice tenor sound to it Eudora sounded more like a screeching cat than the flowing soprano she was trying for.  
  
"People called her 'The True Woman' because she was the best in town..."  
  
"And forgive those that sin against us..." Dru was chanting.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ki-Ki was saying.  
  
"Laaaaaaah!" Warriv's voice was heard.  
  
"Eya eya eya eya!"Eudora tried to sing.  
  
'This is going to be a long ride...' Zhon thought to himself.  
  
  
(----------------%-------------------)  
Now be good children and leave a review or I will be sad...  
  
: |- 


	11. Tickling Radamont

Sorry I have been gone for a while. I had to take a break from fanfiction for a while. Hope you still remember who I am. I was contemplating on whether to continue this story or not, but here goes. Here is Act 2. Maybe I will finish this to the end. I have yet to see anyone complete this feat of finishing the whole 5 Acts, but never mind...  
  
Magician--Act II--Chapter 11  
  
  
: )  
  
  
(----------------%---------------)  
  
  
/A strange Wanderer was seen passing through this city a week ago. Now evil seems to lurk in every dark corner. Ever since he passed, creatures who are normally peaceful have gone berserk and attack our lonely city. There are many rumors like a monsters moaning in the sewers and Jerhyn taking on a whole bunch a concubines who have all locked themselves up in the palace. Jerhyn has ordered heroes from the Heroes Corp. They are sending us a bandwagon of heroes who have already helped the Rogues in the West. Hopefully they can help us as well./  
  
It was a hot day, as all days are in the hot town of Lut Gholein! The Desert Jewel was baking in the desert sun when Griez spotted a caravan coming toward the city. 'Must be the supposable heroes Jeryn asked for.' He thought. Atma sat crying outside her bar as sghe always did. Geglash burped for the 342nd time. Elzix was whistling at every lady who passed young and old, pretty and ugly. (As long as they were of the opposite sex, he would whistle.) Lysander was hearing things even though he was nearly deaf. Jerhyn sat in front of his castle rocking back and forth on his feet as if he had to go to the bathroom. They knew that they were about to have a hero deliver them from chaos, but he was not what they expected...  
  
(----------------%-----------------)  
  
  
Everyone gathered around as the caravan emptied of it's passengers. Mumbling was heard coming from the inside. Warriv hopped down merrily showing off Eudora as if she were his new bride. She even waved like the Queen of England. (Whoever that is?) Zhon just about ripped open the back door, falling out of the caravan wagon. He landed in front of Fara and Elzix. Greiz laughed.  
  
"So this is our hero?" He snickered.  
  
Zhon looked up at him and jumped up to claim what pride he could. He stood up to introduce herself. But Ki-Ki stepped out behind him. Everybody gasped as she stepped into the bright sun, looking similar to an angel as she now wore her white leotard with a flowing white cape similar to wings.   
  
"An angel!" Geglash mistook her for.  
  
Elzix immediately went up to her. "Hello Sweet thing!" He said and was about to drool upon her when Dru stepped out behind her. He leaped back frightened of the taller man.   
  
"Drusabon?" A voice called. Fara ran up to him and took his hand into her own. She shook it gently. "It has been a long time..." She said.  
  
"Fara?" He said looking down at her in surprise. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
Ki-Ki looked from Dru to Fara with curiosity as well as some jealousy. The two stared at each other sharing a private look. Ki-Ki tugged at Dru's sleeve as if she were a child begging for attention. He looked down at her and let go of Fara's hand.  
  
"We will have to catch up later." He said in a low voice, but Ki-Ki still heard it. A noise came from the wagon as the last passenger got out.  
  
"...And I met her in Tristram. You may think that an old witch wouldn't know how to party! But she knew how, let me tell you!" Deckard Cain was rambling as he got out of the wagon, leaning on his knobby staff.  
  
"Deckard Cain?" Drognon said to the older man. Deckard Cain looked up. "Yes?" He said looking at the mage. "Excuse me, but I have always wanted to meet you." He said shaking Cains hand. "Oh would you like to hear about my life's . . . pursuits?" Cain asked.  
  
"I want to hear everything." Drognan said not knowing exactly what he was getting into. The two older men walked off down the street talking. "It all started when I was a virgin at 15..."  
  
"Hello Sonny Boy!" Elzix said to Zhon. "I suppose you will be looking for a place to stay. Well, my inn is the only place to stay and I will give you a discount if the lady is in your party." He said looking over at Ki-Ki.   
  
Zhon mumbled to himself. 'Why was everyone interested in Ki-Ki? Especially the dirty ones..." He noticed as Elzix scratched under his armpit.  
  
(------------------%-------------------)  
  
They had each chosen a room at Elzix's room. Eudora had decided to stay with Warriv at his caravan in the back of the town. Ki-Ki got a room all by herself and Zhon, Deckard Cain, and Dru all shared a room. Zhon went over to Ki-Ki's room.  
  
He peeked out to see that Elzix was knocking on her door.   
  
"I already told you! I don't need anything more! I am fine!" Ki-Ki yelled from behind her door.   
  
"Are you sure dear..." Elzix said. "I'm sure I could bring some bath water up for you, after your long journey!"  
  
At that moment Zhon stepped out of his room and cleared his throat. Elzix looked up at him a little sheepishly. "How are you doing sir?" He said. "I hope your room is comfortable."  
  
"It is." Zhon assured. "I was just coming to check on my assistant in order to see if no one is bothering her." He said lowly.   
  
"Right. Right." He said distracted. "Carry on then..." And Elzix walked down the hall backwards never taking his eyes off of Ki-Ki's door.  
  
Zhon knocked on her door. "How many times to I need to tell you....!" She said ripping open the door and then was surprised to see Zhon there.  
  
"Oh hi Zhon!" She said instantly cheerfully. "Have you seen Dru?"   
  
He let himself into her room. "No." He said confused. "He said he had some business to attend to or something. I couldn't really hear him over Deckard Cain's snoring."  
  
She giggled. Then her expression turned serious. "You don't think he is with that Fara girl is he?" She asked.  
  
Zhon shrugged. "What if she is?" He asked not seeing a problem with the situation. "She is a blacksmith you know. Maybe he needed something fixed?" Ki-Ki's face turned to a dark scarlet red which Zhon didn't notice. She ran out of the room. "I gotta go find him!" She said over her shoulder as she ran out of the inn.   
  
(------------------------%-------------------------)  
  
Zhon, Ki-Ki, Dru and Eudora stood outside the bar the next morning.   
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Eudora asked looking toward Zhon for guidance.   
  
"I'm sure somebody needs help..." Ki-Ki pondered.   
  
Suddenly crying was heard down the street. "If the rumors are true then Diablo himself came through this city a week ago..." Dru said over the wailing.  
  
"Whatever! Lets just kill something!" Eudora said over the screaming.  
  
Zhon couldn't concentrate over the crying. He looked over to see a woman crying in the middle of the street. She looked up to see him watching and then went back to crying.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask that guy named Drognan? Or maybe Jeryhn?" Ki-Ki yelled over the crying.  
  
"Man! What a banshee!" Eudora yelled plugging her ears against the wailing.  
  
Finally the woman stopped and came up to them.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me why I am crying?" She asked.  
  
"Um..." Zhon said distracted by a veiled woman in a tube top walking by. Then he cleared his head and paid attention to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Why are you crying, my lady?" Dru said stepping up to the woman.   
  
And with that she burst out crying again!  
  
"Oh man!" Eudora yelled rudely and plugged her ears again. Zhon moaned. And Ki-Ki yelped startled by the woman's outburst.   
  
"Its just.....I mean...." She sobbed between sobs. "My husband and my son..."  
  
"Yes?" Ki-Ki said rubbing the woman on the back.  
  
"They were killed!!!!!!!!" She wailed. Ki-Ki gasped.  
  
"Who did this?" Eudora demanded.   
  
"Shouldn't you go to the authorities?" Dru asked.  
  
"That's just it...." The crying woman said calming down... "A monster killed them!" She said in an outburst and began crying again.  
  
"We will kill this monster!" Zhon promised.  
  
"You bet we will!" Eudora acknowledged with an evil glint in her eye. "We will make sure he suffers by cutting out his intestines and wrapping it around his neck, and squeeze his insides so that they squirt out..."   
  
Ki-Ki nudged her before she could continue. "What?" Eudora said stumbling back. She was about to shove Ki-Ki back but Dru stepped in front of her and she ended up hitting his chest.  
  
Eudora mumbled something, but Zhon only heard the word "bed".  
  
"That's enough Eudora!" Zhon said. The crying woman who was Atma, if you didn't already know, had been watching the whole time, confused. She shrugged and went back crying.   
  
Then just as suddenly as she has started crying, she stopped. "I thank you." She said sounding gratefully. Then again went back to crying...  
  
"Come on!" Zhon ordered a little annoyed. At least they had their next quest...  
  
(-------------%-------------------)  
  
"I think we are almost there." Zhon said.   
  
"Why you said that 2 hours ago!" Ki-Ki said annoyed. "By now it will take hours to get this stench out of my skin!" She complained.  
  
Eudora snorted annoyed. "Stop complaining, Bi--"  
  
Just then a howl similar to a wolf's echoed throughout the sewers.  
  
"A wolf?" Dru speculated. "They are not native to this area..." He continued.  
  
"Definitely not native to the sewers!" Zhon said running toward the sound. What did they see? I will tell you.  
  
They saw a small wolf shape trying to kill a huge mummy like monster. The monster was making funny little noises that sounded like mice squeaking.   
  
"Huh?" Ki-Ki said taking in the scene.  
  
"What the hell!?!?!?!?" Eudora swore.  
  
"What is going on?" Dru said watching as the small wolf jetted in and out trying to scratch the mummy. The monster fell over to its side still making squeaky noises.  
  
"I think..." The Magician realized. "I think he is trying to kill the monster."  
  
"Then what are those squeaky noises?" Ki-Ki asked confused.  
  
"Whatever it is I don't think the mummy ain't getting hurt by his attacks...." Eudora chuckled.  
  
A squeaky voice came from the mummy. "Stop!" It squeaked. "That tickles!"   
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Ki-Ki asked in disbelief.  
  
"The monster is getting tickled by his attacks!" Zhon realized. Eudora laughed. And ran into the tickling frenzy. She whipped out her blades and swung them at them besides the small wolf.   
  
"Tickle this, Mummy!!!" She yelled sticking her blades into the monsters side. This seemed to tickle the mummy more, who was none other than Radamont himself.  
  
"He must be tickled by sharp objects..." Zhon speculated. He took out his wand, said some sort of Latin phrase, and the wand's end changed into a sharp blade. He went to the other side of the mummy and began poking it. The mummy squeaked louder. Don't ask me why it squeaked . . . it just did.  
  
"Come on!" Zhon yelled over his shoulder to the other two. "Get a sharp object and start poking."  
  
Dru didn't need to be told twice and he took out his sword and chopped at the mummy. Ki-Ki stayed back still shocked at the situation.  
  
The squeaks continued for the next ten minutes as they tickled the mummy by chopping at him. The wolf used its teeth and claws. Eudora used her assassin blades. Zhon used his now sharp wand and of course the Paladin used his trusty sword which was supposed to be poison damaged, but it seemed to have no effect on the mummy other than tickling him.  
  
After ten minutes the mummy exploded. It just simply exploded of laughter or something. I don't think that cheerful laughing is too good for a reagent of evil. But nobody ever got to ask Diablo or any of the other Prime brothers about it.  
  
Ki-Ki laughed as mummy rappings flew everywhere and covered the heroes. The wolf shook of the mummy remnants violently and Eudora did the same. The wolf looked over at Eudora and suddenly realized that there were others in the room besides him. It backed up wearily looking especially at Eudora.  
  
"Heh!" Eudora snorted in its direction. "Stupid mutt..." She muttered and wiped off her blades.  
  
"Now be nice Eudora..." Ki-Ki warned and went up to the wolf. "Nice doggy..." She said crouching down ten feet away from it.   
  
"Be careful Ki-Ki." Dru said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We won't hurt you..." Ki-Ki promised. "Unless you try something funny..." Eudora said flashing the blades in the wolf's eyes.  
  
"Eudora!" Zhon warned annoyed. "Perhaps I should do the animal talk trick." He advised to Ki-Ki.  
  
"I don't know..." She said not taking her eyes off the cornered wolf. "It only works for five seconds."  
  
"Come on!" She beckoned to the animal. It seemed to trust her and hesitantly walked up to her. Suddenly it stopped and howled. The howling echoed throughout the sewers and suddenly the wolf turned into a human child!   
  
The wolf/child was a boy of about eight. And he was dirty and only wore a simple loin cloth around his waist. He was probably paler skinned than he looked, but the dirt smeared his body.  
  
They all looked at him in shock. Ki-Ki still had her hands out and the child ran up to her and licked her on the face giggling.  
  
"I have heard of this phenomenon!" Dru said in a low voice to Zhon. "Druids have the ability to change their shape."  
  
"Are you saying this is a Druid child?" Zhon said in disbelief. Ki-Ki was laughing as the child crawled all over her sniffing her and laughing merrily.  
  
"I hate kids..." Eudora mumbled annoyed and opened a town portal.   
  
"Portal! Portal! Portal!" The boy yelled and ran around the portal merrily. Eudora shook her head annoyed and stepped through. The boy stopped when he saw she had disappeared and began sniffing the ground she had just been standing on.  
  
"Awww! Look how cute he is!!" Ki-Ki said dreamily. "I love kids!" She decided.  
  
"We better get him back to Lut Gholein." Zhon said feeling a bit fatherly himself upon viewing the child.  
  
It began jumping up and down!  
  
"Lut Gholein!" It shouted and took Ki-Ki's hand. She laughed as she was dragged through the portal back to the city of Lut Gholein.  
  
Zhon and Dru shrugged as they followed the woman and the child.  
  
(------------------%---------------------)  
  
So who is this Druid child? Are you wondering? Well me too! I just made him up five minutes ago. Honestly! And again I am sorry if the beginning was kind of slow. I just had to get back into the writing mode. Heh heh.  
  
Now all that you need to do is... you know... do I have to say it? I know you have heard it a million times, but here goes for a million and one times...  
  
Review!  
  
There I said it. Hope you are not mad, but they say when people hear something enough they start to do it. Heh heh. Not that I am trying some psychological trick on you... but... um... never mind I better leave before I make a fool of myself.  
  
What? I already did? Oops. Just review. And then I will be happy! 


	12. Baby, Mama, Daddy, and Granddaddy bugs

Ok. I am back. Thanks for not forgetting me. (HG!!!) @_@  
  
And um... sorry for not updating as much. It is weird but I gotta go through withdrawals in order to be able to write really well...  
  
So yeah, it's been hard. And plus I kind of have college, and that takes up some time. So all those people who have been e-mailing me, that is why...  
  
Anyway. To the story...  
  
We last left our little group of heroes after they had just discovered a Druid child.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Cube! Cube! Cube!!!" The little boy said jumping around Cain.  
  
"He sure is a cute one." Cain said. Zhon's eyes widened as he realized that Cain had just used the word, "cute".  
  
Cain held up the Horodric cube once more and nodded his head. "Yep, this is definitely the Horodric cube. I learned about this when I was married... to my fifth wife."  
  
Zhon cleared his throat not wanting to relive the tale again.  
  
"Yep, this means you'll have to find the Horodric scepter and the amulet because it was separated into two parts."  
  
"Scepter! Scepter! Scepter!" The kid said pulling at Ki-Ki.  
  
"Well, where do we find these two parts?" Ki-Ki asked rustling the boys hair.  
  
"Beat's me!" Cain said shrugging. "Something about a maggot layer and a temple, but that's all I know."  
  
"Oh great! A treasure hunt!" Eudora said annoyed!  
  
"Treasure! Treasure! Treasure!" The boy repeated three times... (well obviously... yeah.)  
  
"And will somebody tell me why that kid repeats everything like a stupid parrot!" Eudora said annoyed.  
  
The boy looked at her curiously.   
  
"Parrot! Parrot! Parrot!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Uhg!" She groaned and glared at the kid.  
  
Ki-Ki squatted down in front of him. "Now settle down." she said calmly. He looked at her and jumped into her arms. She laughed and it seemed as though they were posing for a picture as a mother and child.   
  
"Now, my name is Ki-Ki." She said to the child.  
  
"Ki-Ki!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes!" she said excited.  
  
"Did you hear that, Dru?" She said looking up at the Paladin. "He said my name."  
  
"This is making me sick." Eudora muttered as she walked away towards Warriv, and Zhon began to wonder if Warriv wanted kids or not.  
  
The kid watched the Assassin go, his head tilted to one side still in Ki-Ki's arms.   
  
"And what is your name?" She asked the child after getting his attention. He looked at her shyly for a second.  
  
"Wolf..." He said lowly.   
  
"Wolf?" Ki-Ki exclaimed. "That's the perfect name! I have a feeling we are gonna be great friends, Wolf!" She exclaimed. He smiled and then jumped out of her arms and ran after Eudora.   
  
"What the heck?" Eudora muttered as the kid ran past her fast enough to fool an assassin's eyes. He stopped in front of her abruptly and held out his small dirty hand.  
  
"I Wolf!" He said cheerfully.   
  
"Hmp!" She muttered. Ki-Ki and the others walked up behind her.  
  
"He doesn't even know he is human. He thinks he is a wolf." she muttered disgusted.  
  
"No. No! You got it all wrong. His name IS Wolf."  
  
The kid held out his hand. Eudora looked at him annoyed. "I don't care, kid." She said annoyed.  
  
"Ah, that's not very nice Eudora." Ki-Ki exclaimed. But Eudora just walked past the kid. The kid frowned and then noticed a bug on the ground and started to play with it.  
  
"Isn't he so cute?" Ki-Ki exclaimed to Dru as she snuggled up next to him.  
  
"Wonder where his parents are?" Dru wondered.  
  
A crying interrupted them as Atma ran up to them and stood in front of them crying. "I... thank.. you..." She said in between sobs...  
  
A small hand began to rub her on the back. She looked down to see the Druid child. Tears filled her eyes and he smiled up at her. "He... looks..." She began choking.  
  
"He looks like my own son..." She cried.   
  
"Don't cry." Wolf said sadly to the woman. Tears were his only answer.   
  
"Aw..." Ki-Ki answered. Suddenly an idea seemed to form in Wolf's head. And he suddenly bolted out through the city gates.   
  
"Wait!!!" Ki-Ki yelled after him running after him. Zhon and Dru watched the woman run after the boy. Griez watched the spectacle humorously.   
  
"I guess we should follow." Zhon said sighing. Dru nodded and they ran after Ki-Ki.   
  
"Where are you going?" Eudora said walking back toward them. They didn't answer running past her. She grumbled and followed in pursuit. Atma watched the whole thing curiously and went back to her crying...  
  
  
~  
  
Zhon, Dru, and Eudora caught up with Ki-Ki standing over a hole in the sand. "I think he is in there!" She said fearfully. Some how and a little ungracefully the adults made their way into the hole in the ground. They found Wolf waiting for them at the bottom. He was in wolf form. He instantly changed back.   
  
"I fell." He explained. He pointed to the ground. Ki-Ki cringed as she noticed that it was crawling with bugs. One of the bugs turned toward them and rushed at them. Ki-Ki put her hands up in defense, but the Paladin quickly sliced at the bug with his sword cutting it in half.  
  
"Bad bug!!!" Wolf said pointing at the bug remnants. Then he began stomping on the bugs. They didn't have a chance as he jumped high into the air and brought his whole body weight upon the bug's abdomens. Once one of the bugs raised it's jaws upward to bite the boy as he came downwards. Ki-Ki held her breath but was relieved when surprisingly Eudora kicked it sending off sparks from one of her attacks.   
  
Wolf looked at her curiously. "We kick!" He said and copied her movement as he kicked another bug against the wall. Eudora just shook her head and walked alone down the corridor. Bigger and bigger bugs met them as they walked down the corridors.   
  
"Those where baby bugs..." Wolf said cheerfully as he stomped on the already squished maggots. Ki-Ki cringed. "I guess boys will be boys..." She sighed. "And boys like bugs right?" She said watching Wolf kicking at the larger bugs.  
  
"These are the mama bugs!!!" He said. "They are bad..." He said and kicked at the squealing Maggot. Dru looked on in disapproval. Then finished off the "mama bug" by slicing at it. Everyone watched as the bug sank to the floor leaking its guts.   
  
"Gross..." Ki-Ki said. But then followed the others deeper into the corridor. Yet another big bug attacked them and Ki-Ki took out her throwing potions to throw at it. Wolf watched fascinated as she threw the potion at the oversized maggot. It screamed as the potion exploded on its back. He changed into his wolf form and pranced merrily around Ki-Ki, slashing at the bug as he passed.   
  
Ki-Ki giggled at Wolf. Eudora rolled her eyes and delivered a kick of flame that ended the bug's life. Wolf howled and changed back into his human form. "Daddy bug!!! That was the Daddy bug!!!" He said still prancing around.  
  
Zhon laughed and shot the dead bug with his wand. A sickly green light came from his wand and exploded the maggot's corpse. Gold and potions came from the body as well as guts.   
  
Ki-Ki gingerly grabbed the items and gold. Slinging the guts off of them. "Next time try to do it a little less messier..." She said wiping the slime off using the dirt walls.   
  
"Messier!!!" Wolf cried and jumped on Zhon's back.   
  
"Isn't he so cute?" Ki-Ki said looking at him with goggly eyes.  
  
"A little help here!!!" Eudora called from the end of the corridor. She was currently battling the one of the biggest bugs they had seen so far. Zhon (with Wolf upon his back) ran over there with Ki-Ki and Dru in pursuit. Wolf jumped down and looked at Eudora slashing at the big bug in awe.   
  
"The granddaddy bug!" He said in awe. Then he stomped on the ground and a vine wrapped itself around the bug. Ki-Ki threw all her throwing potions on it while Eudora continued to slice and kick at it. Dru joined the assassin and chopped at the bug with his sword delivering poison damage. Zhon waved his wand and fire arrows shot from it and embedded themselves in the side of the bug.   
  
It didn't stand a chance as the 5 heroes attacked it. It died easily and drowned in its own body fluids. Afterwards everyone looked for items lying on the ground.   
  
"Look! Look! Look!" Wolf said pointing to a stick on the ground. Ki-Ki picked it up shaking off the bug's body fluids.   
  
"This must be the Horodric staff." She exclaimed then swung it around like a staff fighter. "Do I look like a sorceress?" She said holding the staff above her head.  
  
Wolf laughed cheerfully and Dru smiled. Eudora scoffed and Zhon patted Ki-Ki on the back. "You need to learn the elemental magics of fire, ice, and lightning first." Dru said seriously.   
  
"My assistant learning the magic of a sorceress? I can imagine it now..." Zhon said jokingly. "The magician and his assistant the sorceress."  
  
"It would take a long time to learn these magics." Dru continued.   
  
"Oh don't worry Dru..." Ki-Ki cooed throwing an exploding potion up and down. "I'll just stick to my throwing potions."  
  
"Are we going now?" Eudora said impatiently. Wolf began jumping around her merrily.   
  
"Go! Go! Go!" He said excitably. She rolled her eyes and opened a portal not waiting for an answer.  
  
"I have a feeling she doesn't like us." Ki-Ki said to Zhon. He shrugged and hurried them through the portal. Taking one last look around he followed.  
  
~  
  
Zhon went looking for Ki-Ki after bathing and taking a nap.   
  
He went to the edge of the city to find Eudora sitting comfortably on the lap of Warriv who was conversing with some of the locals. "Magician!" Warriv winked.  
  
"I was just telling them how you helped the Western Rogues kill Andariel. They really hope you can help them here." He said. "I told them not to worry, that you would somehow find a way to rid the land of evil with the least possible amount of killing of course." Eudora smiled up at him and offered him a drink of ale. He swallowed it never taking his eyes off the Magician.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you had seen Ki-Ki." Zhon said a little uncomfortable in front of the couple.   
  
"She's not here." Eudora answered for him in her nasal accent. "I bet she's with that Paladin." She added. Zhon couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not, but he said his goodbye and turned away.  
  
"Bye Zhon." Warriv called followed by another sip of ale.   
  
In the center of town he found Dru surprisingly not with Ki-Ki. He was currently conversing with Fara who was playfully throwing her hammer up in the air and catching it on the way down.   
"Dru?" Zhon asked. They stopped talking and looked at him curiously. He was surprised not to see Ki-Ki. "Where's Ki-Ki?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know." He said shrugging. "She was watching Wolf in her room the last I saw."   
  
"She wasn't there when I checked, but I will check again. Thank you." He said.  
  
The Paladin bowed respectably and went back to his conversation with the female ex-paladin.  
  
He checked the room again, but she wasn't there. He made his way to the front of the city gates. He found Deckard Cain who had joined forces with Elsix, whistling at every lady that passed. Atma passed by crying so she didn't hear Elsix whistle and Cain attempt at a whistle.   
  
"Excuse me Deckard Cain?" He asked the last man of the Horadrim. He quickly leaned backwards avoiding a spray of spit as Cain made one last attempt at a whistle.   
  
"No. You gotta pucker your lips like this." Elsix explained showing the proper technique.   
  
"Deckard Cain?" Zhon asked again. Both men turned attentively toward him.   
  
"Uh... Do you know where my assistant Ki-Ki is?"   
  
"No." Deckard Cain answered and turned back to Elsix.   
  
"I DO!" Elsix said slyly. "The lady went outside with the kid. I asked her if she wanted my manly company..." He said scratching his stomach letting the sentence hang. Then a woman wearing a veil passed. Both Deckard Cain and Elsix whistled.   
  
~  
  
Zhon found Ki-Ki outside the city gates with Wolf. He was running around by the wall rolling in the sand. Ki-Ki was laughing at him occasionally watching for any dangers in the distance.  
  
"Hello Zhon!" Ki-Ki called. "Look what Zhon gave me." She said holding up some flowers.   
  
He nodded. "I'm surprised he found any flowers out here." Zhon said looking around.   
  
Wolf came running up carrying some more flowers. He grabbed Zhon's hand.   
  
"Come on!" He said tugging at his arm. Zhon followed with Ki-Ki behind. Wolf ran up to Atma who was currently crying in front of Griez who was trying to cheer her up.  
  
Wolf let go of Zhon's hand and tugged at Atma's robes. She stopped crying and looked down at him sniffing. "Here." He said holding up some flowers. She took it sniffing.   
  
"Thank you." She said. Then walked back toward her bar at a loss of words and at a loss of crying.  
  
"That's the first time she's stopped crying for a long time now." Griez said a bit astonished. He playfully messed with Wolf's hair.  
  
"I better follow her and offer my... counsel ship." He said and followed the woman to her bar.  
  
"Isn't he so caring." Ki-Ki said hugging the boy and ignoring Greiz. "By the way, have you seen Dru?" She asked.  
  
"He was talking with Fara..."  
  
Ki-Ki's face turned bright red. "I wonder what he's doing with her..." She said jealously.  
  
Zhon shrugged and watched as Wolf ran around playing merrily in the road. Ki-Ki was gone in a second.  
  
~  
  
There we go. Another chapter. Hope it is as good as the others. Remember to review and I will have another chapter up if you do.  
  
: ) 


	13. Fighting a Bloodwitch

Ok. I have no idea how to continue this story. I know the basics, but I don't know the details so I am gonna do what I always do and just begin writing. Thanks for all the reviews... I almost got 50. But this story is starting to get piled on top of with other stories in the Diablo section, so I decided to continue it. I plan on working on other Diablo stories again, but that's just a plan. Who knows if it will become reality with college and stuff... Yeah stuff....  
  
And I've been spelling Dragon's name wrong. Why didn't anyone tell me? @_@  
  
Oooooh. Chapter 13! An unlucky chapter indeed. The superstitious people would have a fit!  
  
(------------%------------)  
  
Zhon awoke suddenly feeling a little panicked. Something didn't feel right. He looked around in the dark. He could barely make up the shape of Deckard Cain in the bed in the corner. His snores echoed throughout the room. Dru slept peacefully in the bed next to his.   
  
Zhon sat up. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He looked outside. It was still dark. People were hustling around in the streets. 'But what are they doing up at this time of night?' He thought and pulled his cape around him.   
  
He made his way outside and noticed the people wondering around in confusion. They were pointing at the sky. He looked up and didn't see anything, but the moon. But the moon seemed to be outlined by a strange glow...  
  
"An unnatural eclipse..." A voice said behind him. He looked around to see Drogan leaning on his staff and giving him a weary smile.   
  
"Excuse me?" Zhon te Fee'air asked the old mage.  
  
"Something has caused an unnatural eclipse."  
  
"How do you know?" Zhon asked.  
  
"I woke up two hours ago." Drogan began. "And I always wake up at dawn to see the sun rise. But today the sun didn't rise." He explained.   
  
No wonder Zhon had felt strange. He was used to getting up early, but when he woke up and it still seemed to be night he had been more than confused.   
  
"Who do you think has caused this unnatural eclipse?" Zhon asked in a business like fashion.  
  
Drogan smiled. He answered with one word... "Snakes..."  
  
  
(---------------%----------------)  
  
"So let me get this straight..." Eudora said sarcastically as they made their way through the dark desert. Zhon led the way, holding a map trying to decipher where they were. Ki-Ki and Wolf followed behind and Dru was in the very back, scanning the horizon behind them.   
  
"You are saying that we have to find a crumbling temple that no ones set foot in for years..." Eudora said annoyed. "And kill a bunch of snakes that have somehow made the sun disappear..."  
  
"Yes..." Zhon answered distracted looking at his map.   
  
"We will make the sun come back?" Wolf asked Ki-Ki pulling on her sleeve. She beamed down at him.  
  
"That's right, Wolf." She said chuckling.   
  
"And in order to make the sun come back, we have to crush an alter and retrieve an amulet embedded in the alter while keeping these snakes off our back?"  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Zhon nodded.  
  
"Sounds wack, but as long as it involves killing things..." She said clutching at her katars. "I don't care much for treasure hunting, but I'll be more than willing to kill the bad guys..." She said practicing her kicking and slashing moves in the air. Wolf laughed and tried to copy her.   
  
Eudora rolled her eyes. "Stick to your own moves, kids." She said annoyed.  
  
"Why do you like killing so much anyway." Ki-Ki asked. Eudora shrugged. "I'm an assassin." She said in a nasal voice.  
  
"I guess it kind of goes with the job description." Ki-Ki concluded. Eudora shrugged and followed Zhon.   
  
Suddenly Zhon stopped short with the map in his hands. Eudora bumped into him. Ki-Ki bumped into Eudora and Wolf bumped into her and Dru bumped into Wolf.   
  
"Why did you do that for?" Eudora said annoyed at Zhon who was too busy studying it to notice that four people had just bumped into him.   
  
"We gotta go that way..." He said pointing past what looked like a ruined city. And he turned and began walking that way. Eudora looked at Ki-Ki who shrugged. She reluctantly followed the magician grumbling something incomprehensible.   
  
"Looks like we have company." Dru said pointing to behind them. Sure enough  
an army of Sand Raiders followed by a couple of Sand Leapers were heading toward them. Dust could be seen following their wake.   
  
Dru turned to fight. Wolf jumped up and down happily. Ki-Ki and Eudora turned to fight as well. Unfortunately, Zhon who was too busy studying his map, kept walking toward the temple oblivious to the danger behind him.   
  
"Birdies!" Wolf said pointing to the sky. One of the bird shapes flew down at the boy and pecked him in the head.  
  
"Wolf!" Ki-Ki said as Wolf fell over from the peck. The Vulture demon flew back up into the sky as Wolf got up angrily. His head was bleeding from the Vulture's peck.   
  
"Bad bird!" He scolded at the flying shape.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ki-Ki asked the boy.   
  
"Get ready to fight." Dru ordered readying his sword ready for the oncoming attackers.  
  
"I was born ready!" Eudora yelled psyched up for a fight.   
  
Wolf looked angrily at the birds in the sky and yelled some sort of gibberish.   
  
"What did you say?" Ki-Ki asked confused. Just then a dead bird fell next to her. She screamed and jumped back.  
  
"It's ok." Wolf reassured and pointed to the sky. Small black birds were attacking the much bigger ones by flying in and out of of their path and pecking at them tearing at their flesh and feathers. Dreadful squawks were heard as more and more vultures fell to the ground dead.  
  
"You called those birds to help you?" Ki-Ki asked the young Druid. He nodded proudly. She playfully tussled his hair, but just then the Sand Raiders attacked...   
  
(--------------%-------------------)  
  
"Let's see." Zhon said studying his map. "According to this we must be heading west... but we gotta travel a bit North West... and we should see the temple any minute now..."  
  
"Ali Khazum!" A voice purred behind him. He turned.   
  
"Yes?" He asked the voice. It belonged to a cat. A cat-woman. Or better known as a panther woman in these parts. This specific breed was simply known as a Huntress. (But enough about taxonomy...)   
  
The cat ran up to him purring. "I saw your show when I was but a kitten!" She said gleefully shaking his hand. "You chose me from the audience to be a part of the sword act!" She said jumping up and down. "I had to stand in the middle while you and your assistant juggled swords over my head!"  
  
"Oh..." He said trying to remember.   
  
"My mother was so scared you were gonna cut off one of my ears!" She said. He nodded not really interested. "My names Liliah." She said shaking his hand again. He avoided the sharp claws on the end of her fingers... "I gotta show you to my clan! They won't believe that you are back! Do you think you can perform that light trick? My clan make's throwing potions for a living and javelins." She said taking his hand and pulling him away.  
  
"I really am busy ma'am." He said tugging at her grip. She turned playfully.  
  
"Please. Call me Liliah!"   
  
"Who's your friend Lil!?" A voice hissed in the darkness. They turned to see another Huntress with her javelin raised high and her face contorted in a look of anger.  
  
"Oh hi, sister!" Liliah the Huntress called. "This is Ali Khazum! Remember when I got to go up on stage for that circus show?" She asked excitably. Zhon looked nervously at the javelin ready to embed itself in his gut. Liliah seemed to be unaware of any danger to him...  
  
"You were always mingling too much with humans!" She growled. The she smiled wickedly as a new though came to her. "Let's bring him to Bloodwitch the Wild to see what she's says. She's been looking for a challenger in the arena."   
  
Liliah's eyes widened. "But she can't fight him!" She said hugging the magician. "He's the magician! He's not a warrior!"  
  
The other cat's eyes flashed in the darkness. "Bloodwitch isn't very picky when it comes to challengers!"  
  
"Wait! No!" Liliah yelled, but the other cat had put her hands up to her mouth and whistled.   
  
"That's Kaa my sister." She said annoyed.  
  
"What's happening?" Zhon asked as they were immediately surrounded by panther woman.  
  
"You have to fight, Bloodwitch." She said worriedly. "I hope you know how to fight."   
  
"Come on, human!" Kaa hissed. And lots of cat paws grabbed at him and separated him from Liliah!  
  
"Ali!" She yelled as she was carried away.  
  
A bag was put over his head as he was carried somewhere. He was dropped roughly on the ground and quickly took the bag off his head.   
  
"Well... Well... Well." A surely dark and seductive voice said. He looked up to see a Panther woman wearing practically nothing. He was in awe for a moment until the panther woman kicked him across the cheek.  
  
She reached down and grabbed him by the chin...  
  
"Lady..." He muttered.  
  
"So this is the great magician." She smiled evilly at him. "I wondered who the man was who defeated the great Maiden of Anguish in the West." She slammed him into the wall. He put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Actually it was a Rogue who landed the killing blow..."  
  
She growled at him.  
  
"But I don't think you really care about that..." He muttered reaching into his pockets for his wand. Just then a young panther woman ran into the tent.  
  
"Wait!" It was Liliah. "Bloodwitch..." She murmured out of breath. She hissed at the younger cat.   
  
"Don't fight him in the arena!" She pleaded. "He'll die..." She whispered.   
  
With that said Bloodwitch began to laugh. "That's the point kitten!" She said. "And we shall offer his blood up to the Lord of Destruction." She said as lightning seemed to flash against the sky. Liliah backed up whimpering.   
  
Just then two other cat woman ran into the tent.  
  
"We are sorry Bloodwitch..." One of them said. "She just ran past us..." They said grabbing the younger cat woman. Bloodwitch simply hissed. She turned toward the Magician.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" She asked. He reached into his pocket to get his wand, but was instantly grabbed by two other panther woman which seemed to have come from no where.   
  
'I'm supposed to be fighting snakes, not cats...' he thought darkly as he was dragged to an arena. It was surrounded by hundreds of panther woman. They were growling and hissing like millions of fighting cats. Some of them spit on him as he was taken to the arena. He was pushed to the top as Bloodwitch waited at the top.  
  
He was wondering how she got there so fast. Except now she wore a red robe which clung to the curves on her body. He shook his head trying not to notice mostly because she was giving him the look of death.  
  
A horn blew off to the side and the cats began to cheer. Bloodwitch smiled evilly and Zhon grabbed his wand ready for a fight.  
  
(-----------------------------%---------------------------)  
  
Wolf focused on a Sand Raider before him and instantly fire erupted in front of the enemy. It fell over and died without a sound. Ki-Ki dodged a blow by one of the Raiders deadly blows and Dru finished it by slamming his sword into it's gut.   
  
Eudora was hastily taking out as many Sand Raiders with her Kataras, spinning around violently and occasionally throwing out lightning traps below their feet.   
  
"Gah!" She screamed as the aimed her leg at the tall beast's neck. It too fell over dead not making a sound. Just then she was attacked by five Sand Leapers. She screamed as one of them jumped at her. Wolf turned into a wolf and chased after them nipping at their feet.   
  
Dru called upon on of his auras and quickly finished off the last Sand Raider which... fell dead to the ground noiselessly. Wolf's ravens in the sky killed the last Vulture and Wolf bit the last Sand Leaper and it screamed painfully as he swung it back and forth in his jaw.   
  
All the heroes looked around as the realized that all the enemy were dead.   
  
"Yeah!" Ki-Ki yelled excitably and jumped in the Paladin's arms. He blushed as she kissed him over and over on the cheek.   
  
"Oh please..." Eudora muttered wiping off some monster guts. Wolf barked and playfully circled the two still in his wolf form.   
  
"Wasn't that great Zhon?" Ki-Ki said still in Dru's arms. "We are barely even injured." She said looking down at a small cut on her arm. She went over to Wolf not even noticed that Zhon wasn't there.  
  
Dru looked around and so did Eudora. Wolf transformed back into his human shape and called to his ravens. They fluttered down and two of them landed on each of his shoulder. He laughed as he reached over and petted both of them on the head. Ki-Ki laughed.  
  
"Nice birdies." Wolf explained pointing to the Ravens.   
  
"I bet they are." Ki-Ki said cheerfully. "Isn't it so cool that he can summon animals?" Ki-Ki said to Dru, but he was looking at her frightfully.  
  
"What is it?" She said instantly alarmed.  
  
He looked around and Ki-Ki did too only seeing the dead bodies of the enemies they had just killed.   
  
"What is it?" She repeated not seeing any danger.  
  
"Where's Zhon?" Dru asked and Ki-Ki looked around fearfully.   
  
"Zhon!" She called and began looking under the bodies of the dead in hopes of finding the magician.  
  
(-----------------------%-----------------------)  
  
But the magician was currently in a ring surrounded by panther woman with their leader Bloodwitch the Wild about ready to fight him. She slowly took off her red robe and Zhon's eyes nearly popped out when he realized that she only wore a few strips of leather on her body.   
  
She took out some sort of metal strip and began to sharpen her claws. Then she threw the metal thing aside and crouched in a cat like position. He pointed his wand towards her.  
  
"I shall drink your body fluids!" Bloodwitch screamed and leaped into the air. Zhon pointed his wand at her oncoming form, but it was quickly knocked away as Bloodwitch landed on him and began to slash at his face. He put his hands up in defense and managed to throw her off. She flew to the side quickly and turned for another attack.  
  
She rushed at him and he leapt out of the way. 'I need a plan.' He thought. 'How am I ever gonna get out of this mess.' He noticed Liliah looking at him sympathetically from the crowd. Just then he was knocked over again as the Huntress grabbed at him. She picked him up and threw him to the side. He grunted as he almost landed outside the ring. The cats in the audience scratched at him and he scrambled away. Bloodwitch rushed at him again as he looked for his wand. She rammed into him and he was sent flying again.  
  
He grumbled as he landed in a tussle. He was getting angry now. He focused on Bloodwitch and chanted something. She hit at his face, but then flew backwards as she reached toward her own face. Scratch marks appeared as if she had hit her own face. She looked at him in fear.   
  
"You know a Necromancers curses?" She said fearfully. The crowd fell silent for a second.   
  
"No matter. You shall die!" She promised and rushed at him again. He was about to curse her again, but she turned and swung at his side. He fell over groaning and pain as blood began to drip out of his newly acquired wound. She turned on him again but he quickly leapt up in the air and to the other side of the arena.   
  
All the Panther woman looked at him surprised as he landed on the other side as graceful as a cat.   
  
"Yeah!" Liliah shouted from the crowd, but one of the panther woman hit her on the back of her head. Bloodwitch just looked angry and rushed at him in a rage. Zhon quickly turned and kicked at her middle. She fell backwards as the crowd booed.   
  
She growled menacingly as she rushed at him again and he quickly recited a spell as fire erupted from him hands. Bloodwitch screamed as she was engulfed in fire. Everything was silent as her screams echoed throughout the arena. Even Liliah looked at Zhon in shock.   
  
Bloodwitch fell over now blacked. Pink spots appeared all over her body from the burns and most of her fur had been singed off. Two panther woman from the audience ran up to the Clan leader.   
  
"Bloodwitch! Are you all right?" The younger of the two panther woman asked reaching for the fallen warrior. She grasped Bloodwitch lovingly. The other panther woman looked at Zhon angrily.   
  
"How could you have done this?" She hissed swiping at his face.  
  
"She... was gonna kill me!" Zhon argued. He looked over to Liliah for support, but she simply looked away.   
  
"She's still alive!" The panther woman said holding the Bloodwitch. "Mother!" She cried into the warriors chest. Bloodwitch simply whimpered painfully.   
  
Zhon looked on in pity, feeling horrible. He didn't know why he did it, but he walked over to the two cat woman.   
  
"What are you doing?" the panther woman spit angrily.   
  
"Stand back." He ordered the younger cat who was holding Bloodwitch in her arms. She looked at him in surprise. "Trust me!"  
  
"You'll kill her!" She accused her ears pushed back against her head.   
  
"I can heal her." Zhon reassured. Bloodwitch cried out in pain and the panther looked down at her in sorrow. She gently put Bloodwitch onto the ground and stood back.  
  
"What are you doing?" The other panther woman asked her.  
  
Bloodwitch groaned again and Zhon pointed his hands towards her.  
  
"If you kill her, it will be your blood!" The panther woman next to him swore, pointing a javelin at his neck.  
  
A blue flash of light came out of his hands as he focused on the Huntress. A blue light surrounded her as the audience looked on in awe. He continued to shoot the blue light at the warrior as her wounds seemed to disappear. When he finished Bloodwitch was whole, yet naked...  
  
Another panther woman walked over to her as Bloodwitch awkwardly sat up. Someone handed her the red robe and she wrapped it around her. She looked over at Zhon shocked.  
  
"You saved my life even though I was going to kill you." She said in awe. He looked down embarrassed and shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Liliah ran up to him and handed him his wand which he had dropped. She hugged him and looked at Bloodwitch smiling.   
  
"He's the great Ali Khazum!" She said triumphantly. Bloodwitch looked at the magician with wide eyes.  
  
"Indeed." She Bloodwitch purred. And for the first time he noticed that she was smiling in a non evil fashion.   
  
(--------------------------%------------------------)  
  
Yep, that's all for today! If for some reason I get some of the facts wrong, like someones name... tell me. Because it has been a while since I have played this game and I might have forgot some stuff. I have half of the Manuel here....(I only have half because it tore and I lost the first half.) But that's where I got Bloodwitch and stuff about the panther woman from.   
  
And as always review... or you might get an angry panther woman after you. 


	14. Cats versus Snakes

Here goes another chapter to this baby... Heh heh... I'm glad people enjoy this story as it seems to be one of my better ones. ; )  
  
(-----------------%-----------------)  
  
Zhon was currently in Bloodwitch's tent.  
  
"How shall I repay you for saving my life?" She purred as she let the cloak fall lower onto her bosom. He jumped back, his eyes wide, but not looking away. She smiled like a seductive feline and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She leaned in closer and closer towards him. "You are a man." She noted. "And I know how to please a man..." She added  
  
"That's quite all right!" Zhon said unwrapping her arms and gingerly stepping away. She frowned confused.  
  
"Then how shall I repay you?" She wondered.   
  
"All I wished to do was find the Claw Viper temple and remove the curse they have placed upon the sun."  
  
She looked up surprised. "We have been at war with the Claw Vipers for many generations." She hissed. "I shall repay you by helping you with this task." She decided. She picked up her javelin and put her hand in his.  
  
"Magician." She announced. "You have the power of my army and my javelin."  
  
(----------------------%----------------)  
  
"What if he's dead somewhere! Maybe somebody or... something ate him!" Ki-Ki said in hysterics.   
  
"I think the Magician can take care of himself." Dru added. Wolf nodded and jumped up and down besides Ki-Ki.   
  
"Might as well find this temple and kill it's inhabitants." Eudora said seemingly unaffected by the Magician's absence.   
  
"I just... well... you see we've been together forever..." Ki-Ki rambled. "I've never done anything on my own. I'm just an assistant!" She complained.  
  
"This isn't a magic show." Eudora scoffed. "Now come on." She ordered the tall skinny blond. Dru nodded to the assassin and followed her.   
  
"Dru!" Ki-Ki yelled after him. Wolf had meanwhile been playing in the sand. He grabbed Ki-Ki's hand and placed a gem (which he had found) into hers. "Oh Wolf..." She cooed. "You're not worried about Zhon are you?" Wolf simply laughed and ran after the Paladin looking back for Ki-Ki to follow him. Ki-Ki simply sighed and examined the gem. It was a rather large diamond and she wondered how Wolf had found it. Reluctantly, she followed the others, looking around one last time to see if she could spot any clue of the Magician.   
  
  
(-------------------------%----------------------------)  
  
Bloodwitch assembled the tribe of Panther woman. Liliah met with Zhon after he exited Bloodwitch's tent. She met him with averted eyes. She looked about ready to say something, but hesitated.  
  
He examined the younger feline for a moment and finally asked politely, "Is something wrong, Liliah?"  
  
She looked up at him in wonderment. "Did you... and Bloodwitch..." She stopped. He had no clue what she was talking about. She looked around nervously.   
  
"Did we what?" Zhon asked not knowing where this was leading.  
  
"Did you... you know..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Did you... do it?" She asked in a tiny voice.   
  
"Um... well... uh... no..." He said uncomfortably pulling at his collar which seemed to have become rather scratchy in the last second. Liliah looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth.   
  
She smiled happily and simply answered, "Good." She put her hand in his and led the way to the front of the army.   
  
"You can't fight!" One of the panther woman hissed at Liliah. It was Kaa, Liliah's sister.   
  
"I can too!" She hissed back showing off her packet of throwing spears on her back.   
  
"Let her fight..." Bloodwitch interrupted the two sisters who were glaring at each other with their ears flattened against their head. Kaa backed away as Liliah gloated because no one argued with Bloodwitch.   
  
Zhon joined Bloodwitch at the front lines with Liliah by his side. "Let's go..." Bloodwitch said a little bloodthirsty. The army growled in answer and they all made their way toward the temple. Zhon looked back at the hundreds of Panther woman. Who knew he would be leading a bunch of cats into war against a bunch of snakes.  
  
(----------------------%---------------------)  
  
Eudora, who had now taken on the leadership role snuck into the temple with Dru (second-in-command) and Ki-Ki and Wolf. The temple was dark and it looked as if no one had used it for hundreds and hundreds of years even though Drogan had told them of the Claw Vipers only recent renewed religion.   
  
"Are you sure this is the right temple?" Ki-Ki wondered.  
  
"It's the only temple we've seen. How many temples can there be?" Dru answered.  
  
"It is A temple." Eudora snarled stressing the word "a". "How am I supposed to know? Zhon had the map, though it didn't seem to help too much..." She added. Suddenly, Wolf howled and the sound echoed through out the temple.   
  
"QUIET KID!" Eudora hissed and Wolf pointed down the temple corridor. Coming towards them were hundreds of snake like creatures, their eyes glowing red in the dark.   
Eudora grunted annoyed at Wolf and quickly spun her Katars in her hands. They flashed the red of the Claw Viper's eyes. Wolf howled again and turned into his wolf form. Dru unsheifed his sword and Ki-Ki stood behind clutching the half of the Horadric staff in one hand and a throwing potion in the other.   
  
Eudora was at the brunt of the attack. She quickly sliced and diced at the snakes as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the Claw Viper's claws were as quick and as deadly as her katars and she was having trouble. Wolf matched teeth and claws with the teeth and claws of the vipers at Eudora's side. Together they managed to keep from getting cut by the frozen touch of the Vipers. Dru was at the back swing wildly, but he was tiring as most of the snakes saw his tall form and shining aura better than the others. Ki-Ki threw potions upon potions until they had all been wasted. Then she kicked and hit at the snakes with her staff.   
  
No matter how good they all fought the snakes were closing in and their seemed to be more and more of them pouring out of the halls. Soon the four were surrounded and they seemed to be fighting a losing battle...  
  
(----------------------%--------------------)  
  
The panther woman descended upon the temple like locust except for the growling and hissing. The Claw Vipers waited right outside as if they expected an attack. With a quick wave of his wand Zhon seemed to have covered the entire army in some type of blue shield which made the panther woman feel confident and even more bloodthirsty than before.   
  
The two armies clashed as they ran at each other. The cats scratched, bit, and jabbed their javelins into the Claw Vipers. The cats in the back threw poison potions while other threw spears like Liliah.   
  
Though Liliah was more equipped for ranged combat, she still followed Zhon who sent balls of ice at the enemy followed by a deadly poke of his wand which caused the frozen Claw Vipers to explode into millions of shards of melting ice. More than once he had to quickly freeze another snake who was about to kill Liliah who was enthralled by the exploding shards of ice.   
  
Zhon left the cats to fight as he made his way through the Claw Vipers. Liliah followed him and soon the battle sounded far away. They made their way through the dark halls of the temple. Zhon took a torch from the wall as they explored through the ancient temple.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Liliah whispered.   
  
"Drogan mentioned an alter..." He said absent-mindedly, but Liliah didn't know what he was talking about. Then as Zhon was walking he felt something soft hit his foot. He brought the light down and Liliah jumped backwards spooked. There on the ground, lay bloodied and beaten up was Dru lying sprawled out and unconscious.   
  
"Oh no!" Zhon whispered and bent over to feel Dru's pulse.   
  
"You know him?" Liliah wondered staying far away from the Paladin.   
  
"Yes..." Zhon answered not really paying attention to her. He uncorked a health potion and put it to Dru's lips. Dru woke up sputtering and coughing.   
  
"Magician?" He questioned upon seeing Zhon. "Am I in heaven?" He asked sitting up and looking around. His face paled, "Or hell?"   
  
"No, you are still in the Claw Viper temple." Zhon said helping the Paladin to his feet. "Apparently you found it without me." He said a little smugly. The Paladin wobbled as Zhon helped him stand. "Can you continue? Or should I open a portal back to the town."  
  
"No..." Dru said wearily. Then he put his hand on Zhon's shoulder panicking. "We've got to find the others. I fear the worst..." He continued. "I couldn't protect them after I fell... I was knocked unconscious... Ki-Ki... and Wolf... and the assassin... we have to find them."  
  
Zhon nodded his head in agreement. Liliah who had been ignored till now stepped forward into the light. Dru raised his sword and stepped to Zhon's side. "Watch out Magician." He warned about to end the young Panther woman's life. Liliah cowered in fear.  
  
"No!" Zhon warned stopping the Paladin's hand from falling. "This is Liliah. She helped me after we were separated from each other." Zhon explained.   
  
"Oh." Dru said simply. He had always assumed Panther woman were untrustworthy. He nodded at the young feline and she nodded back equally distrusting the Paladin. Zhon didn't have time to settle their differences as a growl erupted from a room ahead. Zhon, Dru, and Liliah ran toward the noise.   
  
They came to the edge of the room and this is what they saw:  
  
In the middle of the room stood an alter, but that is not what directed their attention to it because on the alter happened to be a woman tied to it. And who else should this woman be other than Ki-Ki barely conscious swinging her head back and forth moaning. Ten feet off to the left of the alter stood Eudora and Wolf in a cage with Claw Viper poking at it's inhabitants. Eudora was growling like an animal at each of their prodding's and Wolf, still in wolf form, simply whined and yelped.   
  
Then a slightly larger snake than the usual Claw Viper, with a purplish tint, stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room, and stood in front of the alter. It hissed something in a strange demonic language and raised it's claws above Ki-Ki's form.   
  
Immediately, Dru rushed at the monster. He raised his sword above his head and sliced at it's middle protecting Ki-Ki from the blow. "Die foul beast!" He cursed. (That's about the extent of cursing for Paladins... sorry if you were expecting to hear a really foul one... hee hee...)  
  
The monster responded by whacking the Paladin to the side as if he were simply a rag doll. Zhon sent a shock through the monsters body, but it didn't seem to hurt it too much. It also knocked the Magician to the side. Just then the yell of triumphant from the battle rang outside. It seemed the Cat's had won.   
  
"Fangskin fight me!" A voice rang through out the room. Zhon and Dru looked over in astonishment to see Bloodwitch followed by some of her army, step into the room. She looked almost angelic like as the torch light outlined her form.   
  
The large snake (whom I assume was Fangskin) stepped out from behind the alter ready to face his new opponent. While Bloodwitch and Fangskin fought, Dru went over to Ki-Ki with Zhon right behind him. Ki-Ki seemed unaware of her surroundings as Dru cut the rope on one side and Zhon cut the rope on the other.   
  
Liliah who wanted to be of some assistance to the magician, went to go free his friends who were trapped in the cage. The claw Vipers who were poking at the prisoners had left their post and had joined their master in fighting the Panther woman. Liliah jiggled the lock on the cage and noticed the keys hanging from the dead hand of one of the Claw Vipers a couple yards away. After retrieving it, she fumbled with the lock and key until she noticed the inhabitants of the cage. She jumped back surprised when she saw what looked like two beasts looking back at her.  
  
The female was scary enough with dirt smudged on her face and grimacing at their savior. But who really scared the young Panther woman was the wolf. It looked at her curiously and not exactly aggressive, but she couldn't help but feel nervous around him.   
  
"Oh good, you found the keys." Zhon said snatching them from her hand not noticing her stare. He quickly unlocked the cage and the prisoners fell out. He grabbed Eudora by the arm and she clumsily glared at him for helping her though it was apparent that she needed it. Wolf limped out still in wolf form and looking curiously at Liliah. She backed up more and bumped into one of the panther woman who was watching Bloodwitch and Fangskin fighting.   
  
Zhon opened a portal and Dru carrying Ki-Ki in his arms, stepped through. He came back free of the woman and helped Eudora through. "Come on Wolf." Dru ordered seriously and Wolf limped through the portal still never taking his eyes off Liliah. "Are you coming Zhon?" Dru asked.   
  
"Take care of the others." Zhon yelled over the battle noises ensuing between cat and snake. "I have to take care of a couple things." Dru nodded and disappeared through the portal. It closed up and Zhon was left alone to watch the battle.  
  
Bloodwitch seemed to be at a disadvantage as her right arm now seemed useless as it limply swayed at her side. Still she managed to jump out of the way and slice at the snake as it lunged at her. Everyone gasped as the snake suddenly turned unexpectedly and drove his claws into her stomach. But Bloodwitch had managed to drive her own javelin into the Claw Viper's stomach and they both fell to the ground in unison. Bloodwitch's army extracted her body from the snake as they recoiled and hissed at the dead monster. Bloodwitch was still breathing, but much closer to death.  
  
"Heal her." One of the panther woman prodded Zhon.   
  
But Bloodwitch opened her eyes and looked at the panther woman who had said this. "No..." She moaned. "You shall be the next leader of this tribe. Take care of our sisters and let it be known that I have defeated Fangskin." And with that she died.  
  
It turns out the next leader of the tribe was Bloodwitch's daughter, Darkwitch, a grayish panther woman. She held her mother, crying into her fur. Everyone was silent as they watched the death of their leader.   
  
(----------------------%---------------------)  
  
Bloodwitch had been carried out by her army and Zhon was left to survey the temple afterward. He picked up the staff which Ki-Ki had dropped and played with it in his hands. Liliah walked up behind him.  
  
"I thought you would be at Bloodwitch's funeral." Zhon asked.   
  
Liliah clung to the Magician. "Can I please come with you?" She asked with pleading eyes rivaling those of an innocent puppy.   
  
"Well, if you wish. But wouldn't you rather stay with your sisters?" Zhon asked.  
  
Liliah sat down on the ground frustrated. "They were never really my sisters. I was raised in a village by humans and among our tribe that makes you the lowest of the low." She explained. "I was found by the tribe by Kaa and I've lived with them ever since then. I don't think they've ever really liked me, especially Kaa." She shrugged. "But please can I stay with you?" She pleaded with the Magician. He nodded.  
  
"Yes!" She said excitably. Then her ears flattened against her head. "Do you have a dog?" She asked.   
  
"No..." He said confused.  
  
"But I saw him." Liliah argued. "I think he hates me." She said clinging to the man.   
  
"Oh, you mean Wolf."  
  
"A WOLF?!" Liliah asked having second thoughts about following the one she knew as Ali Khazum.   
  
"Well, he's a Druid. You'll just have to see when I introduce you. You've already met Dru..." He said looking over at the alter in which Ki-Ki had been tied to. Something shiny caught his eye.  
  
He walked over to the alter and Liliah followed curious at his behavior. He noticed that the shiny thing was sticking out of the side of the alter. He pulled at it and it came loose causing the alter to crumble. Liliah jumped back at the crumbling alter.   
  
"How did you do that?" She asked. "You must be stronger than I thought Ali Khazum." She said admiring him. "You are truly a great man."  
  
"This must be the other part of the Horadric Staff..." Zhon said ignoring the feline. She hugged him affectionately.  
  
"Let's go to town..." He grunted under her crushing hug.   
  
Her ears flattened against her head. "We have to go to town?" She whined.  
  
"Yes..." Zhon said confused. "I haven't been in a human settlement for so long." She said a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Don't worry." Zhon assured. "I'll protect you."   
  
She smiled up at him as he opened the portal and used her new found courage to step through before the magician. Zhon stepped through not looking back wondering how his other companions where doing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(-----------------------%-----------------------)  
  
The End.  
  
(Of this chapter, not the whole story.)  
  
Found out how Ki-Ki, Wolf, Eudora, and Dru are holding up back in town. And will Liliah get along with the others?  
  
Please review or nasty things will happen to you... (Just kidding! Just review...)  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
Or not...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you don't want to...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't have too...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah... 


	15. Relationship problems

Hello, yeah I'm back again. This is the only story I feel like working on in the Diablo section since I already have a plan for it all the way to the end. And I do realize that Zhon hasn't exactly been his peaceful self recently and that will change. Don't worry. ^_^  
  
And chop down a tree with a herring? It can't be done! (Believe me, I tried it... Just kidding.) : |-  
(----------------------%----------------------)  
  
When Zhon got back to town he found out that everyone had been sent to Fara's house to be healed. He walked over there with Liliah by his side looking from side to side as if the town made her feel clausterphobic. The sun that had been restored to it's normal burning power was now sinking low into the ground as the desert lands of Aranoch prepared for the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Ki-Ki lay in Fara's bed with a huge fever. She had been the one who had been more injured than the others. Eudora was not far behind, but she wasn't gonna admit it. She insisted on leaving the home even though Fara had told her she needed rest. Wolf watched her travel into the night and turned and smiled weakly at Fara. She also sent him to bed as Dru helped her tend to her two remaining patients. She began to burn a stew in the hearth and turned to Dru who was tucking Wolf into bed.  
  
Ki-Ki awoke at the smell of the stew, but was too weak to move so she simply continued to lay with her eyes close as Fara and Dru began to talk.   
  
"I've thought a lot about you after you left." Fara began. Dru looked up surprised.  
  
"You have?" He said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I've missed you." She said reaching toward him and squeezing his gloved hand. "You remember what you said to me before you left, right?" She questioned.  
  
"What did I say?" Dru asked. But he knew. He was hoping she would forget.  
  
"You said once you are through questing the world of Sanctuary, you would return for me and give up your sword."  
  
He lowered his head and cast a side wards glance towards Ki-Ki's form. It was a subtle movement and Fara wasn't sure if she had seen the look or not. She herself looked over at Ki-Ki and then down at her folded hands.  
  
"Have your plans changed?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
He looked down at the ground. "I don't know..." He shook his head. "No." He finally agreed. "They haven't."   
  
She smiled in relief and walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I look forward to the day you relinquish your sword to me." She murmured and went back to cooking at the hearth. Dru sat there nervous and was relieved as Zhon walked in with the young Panther woman, Liliah. He stood at Zhon's presence and looked warily at the panther woman.   
  
"Greetings Fara." Zhon said. "How are they?" He immediately asked worried.  
  
"Your assistant will be back on her feet in two days. The assassin will be ready to fight then as well. And your little Druid." She said joking. "He will be up by tomorrow."   
  
As if he knew they were talking about him, Wolf woke up at that second and upon seeing the Magician got out of bed and ran over to him hugging him. But then he saw the cat woman.  
  
She jumped back afraid and Zhon held his breath as Wolf studied the panther woman. He gingerly stepped towards her and barked, "Cat!" She jumped back and pressed herself against the wall.   
  
"This is Liliah, Wolf." Zhon explained. Wolf nodded. "Lil!" He said excitably. Liliah's ears flickered at the noise. "Lil!" He said jumping up excitably. Unfortunately, he landed in a weird position and ended up on his rear.   
  
"Back to bed with you, little Druid." Fara said sternly, but with care in her voice as she ushered him back to the other room where he was to reside.   
  
"Bye Lil!" He waved to her and smiled goofily.   
  
"Bye..." Liliah waved a little shyly.   
  
"Zhon..." A horse voice called from Fara's bed. The three turned to Ki-Ki who was stirring in the bed. Zhon went over to her. "I'm sorry, Zhon honey." She said, her eyes half way opened in thin slits.   
  
"Don't be sorry, Ki-Ki." Zhon said leaning over her.   
  
Fara brought a healing potion to her lips, but she refused to drink it by turning her head to the other side. Then she passed out.  
  
(-------------------%-------------------------)  
  
Zhon walked groggily in the cool morning. It was the first time he was allowed to be by himself because Liliah had stayed by his side and had insisted on sleeping in his room. She almost acted like a mother protecting her kitten except for the fact that she was so young. He had managed to get out of her sight when he told her that he had to go to the bathroom. After a visit to the privy, he had managed to sneak off alone.   
  
He walked happily adjusting his clothing against the cold chill of the morning. The bright sun blinded him as the bright orb peeked out of the horizon. He found himself walking towards Warriv's caravan. Warriv was already up and rummaging through his baggage. Eudora was no where in sight. Zhon had thought he had seen her walk into Atma's bar, but he wasn't sure. He waited in front of Warriv until Warriv saw him.  
  
"Ah, greetings Magician! How's saving the world doing for you? Manage to get by without killing anything?"  
  
The Magician gulped nervously and shook his head. Warriv shrugged. "I guess you kill some and you win some..." He said and then scratched his head wondering if what he said made sense. He started rummaging through his baggage again.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Zhon asked. Warriv looked up guiltily. "Um... my mother's ring. I seemed to have lost it. It's not very valuable. More of a sentimental thing if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh." Zhon answered. Then after an awkward silence he said, "So... how are you and Eudora?"   
  
Warriv straighten up at the question. "Fine!" He practically yelled and then stretched his arm to the back of his head uncomfortably. "I mean..." He said apologizing. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Zhon, confused by the outburst simply answered, "Just curious."  
  
Warriv sighed. "Actually we got in a fight last night. Sometimes I don't understand that woman. She acts so happy one moment and so depressed the next. I don't even know what I said that made her so angry. All I know is that I slept alone last night." He said smiling weakly at his small attempt at humor.  
  
"Oh." Zhon answered not really interested in the relationship between Warriv and Eudora anyway. But Warriv looked as if he wanted to ask him something. He stepped closer to the magician.   
  
"I have something to ask you..." Warriv said obviously uncomfortable. "I don't really know how to go about doing this but..." He hesitated.  
  
"IwannaaskEudoratomarryme." He said at once.  
  
"What?" Zhon asked. All he heard was the words "Eudora" and "marry."  
  
"I wanna ask her to wed me." Warriv clarified now very nervous and uncomfortable. "And I don't know how to go about doing that." He continued.   
  
Zhon, now beginning to get as uncomfortable as Warriv shifted nervously wondering why this man was telling him this.   
  
"Um..." Zhon began.   
  
"I don't know if I should do it over dinner or wait till afterward or if I should ask her in the morning or how I should ask her. If I should casually mention it or just blunt out ask her..." Warriv said pondering. "Should I wait or should I ask her as soon as possible? What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she thinks I'm not the right man to be a husband to her? Does she want children? Will she want to live in a cottage or a place in a city? I just don't know... I know I want to marry her, but I want her to be happy... and I want her to live with me... as my wife..." He trailed off.  
  
"Warriv?" Zhon began. Warriv looked over at the Magician his eyes pleading for assistance. "I think it is great that you want to marry Eudora." He said gulping wondering why anyone would want to marry the moody assassin.   
  
"But seeing as I never asked someone to marry me before..." He said day dreaming of Charsi... "And I am not exactly an expert when it comes to woman and..." He paused and looked at Warriv shocked. "Why are you asking me anyway?" He wondered.  
  
Warriv shrugged. "You seemed to be the right person to ask. And besides you know more than you say you do. I trust you not only to rid the world of evil, but also to be considerate and caring to those around you. You are a Magician after all, capable of accomplishing great things. Heh, you already have." He said patting the Magician on the back. "But about my problem? What should I do?" He asked getting back to his ordeal.   
  
Just then Liliah ran up to him and pranced onto him playfully. Warriv looked on amused. Zhon just blushed embarrassed at the playful Panther woman who was crawling all over him.  
  
"There you are Magician." She purred. "You thought you could escape me." She said laughing almost sassily.   
  
"And who is this?" Warriv asked his ordeal forgotten.   
  
"This is a panther woman." Zhon said feeling like he was explaining to Warriv about another species. "Her name's Liliah. I picked her up when I was fighting the Claw Vipers in their temple along with the leader of her tribe, Bloodwitch."   
  
"Wow, it sounds like you had quite an adventure." Warriv added. "Along with all your others." He winked. Liliah studied the Caravan master and hid her face behind Zhon shyly.  
  
Just then Atma hustled up to the Magician. "Magician!" She called waving to him from afar. "Just the person I wanted to see." Her eyes were no longer red and it looked like she hadn't been crying like she had been ever since he had come to Lut Gholein.   
  
"I was wondering about where the little druid child came from and I think I found out some about his parents..." She stopped once she saw the Panther woman.   
  
"I see you picked up another one." She said surprised. Liliah blinked and looked from Warriv to Zhon to Atma almost oblivious that they were talking about her.  
  
"You said you figured out who the druid's parents were?" Warriv asked breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes." She said seriously. "A druid family was traveling to this very city about two months ago. They were related to one of the villagers here. I remember her speaking of it before."  
  
"Great, then we'll just ask her." Zhon said cheerfully.  
  
"No." Atma said sadly. "She died of a sickness a month ago."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I've been looking through her journals and she never mentioned a child but she was sure that her cousin was pregnant the last time she spoke to her."  
  
"When was that."  
  
"According to her journals she last saw her druid cousin a year after her wedding and that was 7 years ago. Wolf looks to be about that age so it makes sense that her cousin is his mother."  
  
"We just need to find these two druids and return Wolf to him." Zhon speculated. "In the meantime I guess I'll have to look after him." He said feeling responsible for the druid child.   
  
"Are you talking about the wolf-human?" Liliah asked.   
  
"Yes." Zhon nodded. "His name is Wolf. You two met last night, remember?"   
  
"How did that go?" Warriv wondered humorously. "He didn't chase her up a tree did he?"   
  
"NO!" Liliah answered huffily.   
  
"Knowing that kind hearted boy, he would most likely disprove the theory that dogs chase cats." Atma said in a motherly voice. "He reminds me so much of my own son. They would have been the same age..." She said a tear forming in her eye.   
  
The tears began to fall faster and even though Zhon knew it was wrong, he couldn't help at become annoyed at the woman's balling. Warriv and Liliah seemed to feel the same way as Warriv stepped away and Liliah's ears flattened at the sound. She got something out of her pocket and handed it to Atma.  
  
Atma looked down and realized that the Panther woman was offering her a hanker-chief. She took it almost shocked. "Thank you... " She choked and wiped her tears. Liliah smiled content and pulled Zhon away.   
  
"Let's go adventuring together!" She said spunkily. "What should we do today? Have you been given any quests?" She asked.  
  
"No, I think today should be a day of rest since most of my party were injured yesterday." He answered seriously. She crinkled her nose in disappointment.   
  
Zhon walked up to Fara's station in the center of town. "How is Ki-Ki?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"She is recuperating better than I expected." Fara said stiffly. "Dru and Wolf are back at my house with her if you would like to go see her."   
  
"Thank you Fara." Zhon said to the former Paladin.   
  
"I thank you Magician." She said. "If there is anything I can do to help you I would be more than happy to help. I used to be a Paladin you know." She continued. Zhon nodded. "And I was gonna be married to Drusabon actually." She gossiped.   
  
'Better not let Ki-Ki hear that.' Zhon thought.   
  
"I was surprised to see him traveling with you but I thank you for bringing him back safely."  
  
Zhon just stood there not knowing what to say. Liliah stood behind him staring at the woman curiously.   
  
"Was there something else you wanted?" Fara asked seeing him still there.  
  
"Um... yes." Zhon decided. "I was wondering if I could take a look at your wares."   
  
(------------------%-------------------)  
Ki-Ki now sat up in bed while Dru poured her some stew. Wolf played in the corner of a room with a stick and various other materials he had found. Surprisingly this kept him entertained as he pretended the stick was Zhon. A small rock became himself. A feather was Ki-Ki. A cup was Dru and a fork was Eudora. He entertained himself by pretending they were fighting evil.  
  
Dru looked over at the boy, smiling as the stick shot out magic and the cup slashed with an imaginary sword at imaginary enemies.   
  
He walked over to Ki-Ki with a bowl and a spoon. Scooping some of the contents into the spoon he brought it over to Ki-Ki's mouth. She looked at him almost angrily and turned her head. Surprised by her actions he again tried to get the woman to eat but she refused.   
  
"Come on Ki-Ki." He said trying not to get frustrated. "Fara said this will help you regain your strength."  
  
"Is that all you say now?" Ki-Ki spat.  
  
"What?" Dru asked confused.   
  
"Fara says this and Fara says that... "  
  
"She is the only one in this town who knows enough about healing..." Dru mentioned practically.  
  
"I don't care!" Ki-Ki said and stubbornly turned away from him. Wolf looked up from his play at the two adults. "You were gonna come back for her anyway, weren't you?" She asked spitefully.   
  
Dru shocked that she knew about that, was taken aback and speechless. Wolf whimpered at her yelling, but she ignored him.   
  
"Ki-Ki... I..."  
  
She threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Don't talk to me Dru!" She barked. She got out of bed.  
  
"Ki-Ki you need your rest!" Dru argued putting his arms in front of her. She glared at him angrily. He pulled his arms back and let her walk past.   
  
"Why would I want to stay in HER house anyway?" She said stressing the "her." Zhon walked in with Liliah just then as Ki-Ki rushed past.   
  
"Ki-Ki?" Zhon said surprised to see her up already. She didn't even look at him and rushed past angrily. He looked at Dru and Dru sat down sighing.  
  
"What happened?" Zhon wondered. Dru shrugged. "I don't know... I... she..." For once the Paladin was at a loss of words. He began to murmur a prayer, which was the only thing he could think of to do.   
  
Zhon frowned wondering why everyone seemed to be fighting...  
  
(---------------%-----------------)  
  
There wasn't much action in this chapter mostly "relationship" problems. Man this is getting to be like a soap opera and I never planned it to be like that... Ok, maybe I did from the very beginning. Hee hee hee.   
  
So leave a review or you shall have to answer to a very, very moody female...  
  
Just kidding. ^_^  
  
Unless... you think I am moody...  
  
Never mind. I'm shutting up now. @_@ 


	16. A Magician's Duel: Summoner vs Zhon!

Ok. Here's the next chapter of Magician. Sorry it took so long. But some psycho person wanted me to continue and I can't ignore the pleas of the insane. That would just be immoral. : |-  
  
Act 2 has really turned into more of a soap opera and less of a comedy, something I didn't really intend, but since people still seem to be reading I shall continue down the same path.  
  
Chapter 16: A Magician's Duel: Summoner vs. Zhon!  
  
Zhon sat sipping coffee with Warriv next to him at Atma's bar. Liliah took her cup of milk and half sipped/half licked it up. Other than her lapping no sound was heard amidst the early morning chill.  
  
"Eudora's still giving me the cold shoulder." Warriv announced. "I never knew how cold the night could be without her..." Zhon simply frowned still not interested in Warriv's love life. "How are Dru and Ki-Ki doing?" Warriv asked casually.  
  
Liliah looked up from her cup of milk as Zhon shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Warriv set his cup down waiting for an answer.  
  
"Not good." Zhon sighed.  
  
"I saw her crying last night." Atma said barging into their conversation.  
  
"Oh." Was all Zhon said wondering why everybody else's love life was everyone's affair. As if right one cue, Deckard Cain ambled in his joints and bones creaking and cracking as he leaned on his knobby cane. Cain's cane seemed to creak as well as he came into the bar. All the sudden, Atma's bar seemed a lot more busier than before. Liliah's ears flattened against her head at all the new comers.  
  
"The poor girl." Atma said. "I remember getting into fights with my husband..." A tear fell down her cheek. Zhon and Warriv sighed knowing what would happen next. "I wish we had never gotten into those fights! It was over silly stuff really!" Her voice cracked and everyone looked downcast as they knew that the dam behind her eyes was about to break.  
  
Deckard Cain's Cane accidentally hit the side of the table as he walked by and Liliah's milk splattered onto the floor.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Atma cried.  
  
The whole town must have heard her wailing as lights were turned on and grumbling and shouting were heard. Atma paid no heed and continued her wailing. Just then, Griez ran into the bar, saw the milk spill and Atma crying.  
  
"Oh it's ok Atma dear. There's no need to cry over spilled milk."  
  
"It's not that..." Atma sobbed. Griez wrapped his arms around the woman as everyone looked on. "It's... my husband... and Ki-Ki and Dru..." She stumbled.  
  
"There, there." Greiz said petting her head and led her upstairs. Warriv turned to Zhon and winked and the hussle in the bar started again.  
  
"I sometimes admire Greiz." Warriv said. "He's gets a pretty girl and all he has to do is be a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"It's almost as if he's got her right where he wants her." Deckard Cain chuckled. Geglash who had been sitting at another table turned and said, "Who Greiz? Nah, I think it's the other way around. He'll do anything for Atma. Gives her gift all the time... Atma may be torn up about the fact that her husband and kid died. But I think that sometimes she only pretends to be sad to get Greiz to do stuff for her..."  
  
"How could you say that? Her family died!"  
  
"Yeah..." Geglash said sadly and turned away back to his drink which he drank from morning till noon.  
  
"So what's going on with your assistant and the Paladin?" Deckard Cain said licking his lips ready to hear gossip. Zhon looked around uncomfortably as all eyes seemed to be on him. (Except Liliah's who was licking the milk off the floor.)  
  
"You know what you should do?" Warriv said stroking the stubble on his chin. "You should get those two back together."  
  
"Yes..." Deckard Cain said drooling. "Your assistant looks much prettier when she's happy." He smacked his lips and Zhon felt grossed out.  
  
"Say..." Warriv teased. "I'm surprised you haven't found yourself a woman yet, Zhon."  
  
"You mean he's not with the cat?" Cain asked pointing to the cat woman. She looked up smiling goofily and purring contentedly and went back to licking the milk off the floor.  
  
"I..." Zhon said uncomfortably.  
  
"You're not gay are you?" Geglash said turning toward him almost eagerly.  
  
"Um... no." Zhon said annoyed.  
  
"Oh..." Geglash said drunkenly and turned away disappointed. Warriv and Cain both laughed heartily. Zhon got up quickly.  
  
"I guess I'd better go talk to Drognan. I'm sure he has my next quest."  
  
"Yes." Warriv said getting up as well. "I'd better go wait around my caravan in case Eudora needs to find me."  
  
"I think I'll stand by the well and whistle at all the woman who walk by." Cain mentioned. Zhon got out of their as quickly as possible...  
  
(------------------%------------------)  
  
Zhon Te-Fe-air now waited outside Jerhyn's Palace. He had called a meeting. Liliah was off to the side licking her paws in the sun. They were supposed to go into the palace and discover an arcane sanctuary and fight a summoner posing as Dragnan's friend. No one seemed to be here yet as Zhon tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Then he saw Eudora walking toward him. "Hi Eudora." He said waving. She grimaced in return and then suddenly looked sick. "Are you ok?" He asked. She put her hand to her mouth and now ran to the side of the palace to throw up. He grimaced at the sounds.  
  
She came back to the front of the palace and snarled at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. She raised her blade threateningly.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what just happened, OK?" She threatened.  
  
"Ok..." Zhon said raising his hands peacefully.  
  
Then Ki-Ki came storming up with Wolf scampering behind her. "Hi Zhon honey." Ki-Ki said a litle grumpily and frowned.  
  
"Lil!" Wolf said upon seeing the Panther woman and hugged her. She looked clueless as her ears twitched in confusion.  
  
"Where's the Paladin?" Eudora asked Ki-Ki sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"Ki-Ki don't you think..." Zhon started.  
  
"Zhon, honey..." She interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Heh, you know you two were meant to be." Eudora said darkly. Both Zhon and Ki-Ki looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh yeah... but..." Ki-Ki stumbled over her words. "What about you and Warriv? I don't see you two together anymore!"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Eudora argued putting her hand on her stomach as if it pained her. Then her eyes narrowed slyly. "Maybe I'll just take the Paladin for myself..." She laughed sarcastically.  
  
At first Ki-Ki looked shocked and then as if she were gonna hit the assassin. But then she turned toward the castle doors and said calmly. "Aren't we supposed to be going in there?"  
  
Dru came running up next. He was carrying a new sword and shield. "Sorry I'm late!" He said breathlessly. Ki-Ki scoffed and turned her back to him. Zhon sighed and noticed the Paladin's new weapons.  
  
"Where did you get those?" He asked.  
  
Dru held up his sword. It had a blue hue to it as it sparkled in the sun light. "Fara gave me this one and I bought the shield from her too."  
  
Ki-Ki turned facing Dru. "I knew it!" She said simply and turned back toward the palace. "Are we going Zhon dear?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and nodded his head and led his band wagon of heroes into the Palace which held the arcane sanctuary...  
  
(------------------%------------------)  
  
They made their way through the palace and into the arcane sanctuary. They scared away wraiths, vampires, and goat men easily. The wraiths feared the various amulets the group wore. Dru protected them from the unholy vampires but it could have been the cross on his shield that scared them away. Yet the goat men were for some reason scared of Wolf's howling and Liliah's yowling. Together they made noises that could have woken the dead but scared them instead...  
  
They cam up upon the Summoner reading a book. Everyone gasped when they saw him. For a bad guy he actually was kind of short but handsome at the same time. His face waqs tan and he had deep blue sparkling eyes. His hat outlined hi head and his decorative fingers clasped around and ornate and tall staff. He looked up from the book and smiled showing off dazzling shiny teeth. Ki-Ki found herself lost in his smile from his sparkling teeth to his perfectly pink lips.  
  
"Why's it's the magician." The Summoner said in a cheerful voice. "I was told you were coming and I am so glad that you are finally here. I am looking forward to showing you some magic tricks that I know. As a fellow magician I was eager to meet with you."  
  
Ki-Ki ran up to him and made sure Dru was watching. "I'm Ki-Ki." She said stroking the Summoner's arm. He looked down confused and then smiled.  
  
"You must be the magician's beautiful assistant..." He said taking her hand and bowing before her.  
  
"Yes, but I would be your assistant any day..." She said dreamily.  
  
"Ki-Ki?" Dru asked nervously. She clung onto the Summoner upon hearing Dru's voice.  
  
"And who are you?" The Summoner asked seriously eyeing the Paladin's amulets and Shield. Zhon stepped between the two.  
  
"He is another one of my assistants..." Zhon explained.  
  
"I am?" Dru asked but Zhon hushed him.  
  
"Very well." The Summoner said. "I challenge you to a duel, magician. A magician's duel." The Summoner waved his staff in the magician's way to say a duel. Zhon took out his wand and waved it to say his acceptance.  
  
"My own assistant died some 200 years ago." The Summoner mentioned casually. "Is it ok if I use one of yours?" He said looking at Zhon's companions most particularly the woman.  
  
"Um... no." Zhon was about to say but was interrupted by Ki-Ki.  
  
"I'll be your assistant!"  
  
"Ki-Ki!" Both Zhon and Dru said at the same time. She looked over at them guiltily and then hid her guilt with a vain look.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Eudora whispered lowly to Ki- Ki. "I admit the Summoner's good-looking, but he's still a bad guy."  
  
Ki-Ki stepped in front of the Summoner. "It's just a little competition between magicians." She said almost casually. "No one should get hurt..."  
  
"This isn't just some ruse to make the Paladin jealous, is it?" Eudora snickered.  
  
"Of course not!" Ki-Ki laughed as if Eudora had made a joke. But then she looked over at Dru to see if he was indeed jealous.  
  
"I thank you for agreeing to be my assistant, Ki-Ki." The Summoner said bowing to the woman. With a wave of his hand a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hands. Ki-Ki "oohed" and took the flowers blushing.  
  
"I can do better than that." Zhon said and with a flip of his wrist a dozen red and white roses appeared in his hand. He gave it to Dru to give to Ki-Ki, but she would not accept.  
  
"We are just getting started magician!" The Summoner said in a haughty voice. He rubbed his hands together and zapped Dru's flowers which turned into bats and flew away. Zhon zapped Ki-Ki's flowers, which turned into doves and flew away.  
  
"Zhon!" Ki-Ki complained since he had 'destroyed' her flowers. Luckily she held onto one which had been left behind.  
  
"Sorry..." Zhon mumbled and then turned to the Summoner. "Can you do this?" He challenged the Summoner by tapping his mouth with his wand and spewing forth fire from his mouth. Both Wolf and Liliah began clapping. Dru stood next to Zhon clueless as to what he should be doing as the magician's "assistant." Eudora stood off to the side with her arms crossed only a little amused by the magic show...  
  
The Summoner did not look amused at Zhon's fire spewing act. He shook his staff and ice came spewing from his mouth so Zhon had to duck to get out of the way...  
  
"Whoa!" Zhon said avoiding the ice.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." The Summoner said but Zhon suspected that it was no accident.  
  
(------------------%------------------)  
  
Two hours later they were still exchanging magic tricks. They had already done al the card tricks and the disappearing tricks. Now they were onto tricks involving weapons...  
  
Zhon juggled Eudora's blade and Dru's sword and the Summoner juggled axes loaned to him from some goat men. The Summoner now had one of his goat men in a basket and was sticking swords through it. Everyone grimaced at the screams inside. Zhon counteracted with his own trick by putting Wolf into a basket doing the same thing. Wolf laughed instead of scream as each sword was stuck into the basket.  
  
The Summoner's goat man just out of the basket bleeding but still alive. Wolf stepped out of the basket with no scratches or cuts what-so-ever. Liliah clapped and cheered along the side lines.  
  
The Summoner was tiring out but Zhon still looked energetic. "Now for the final trick..." The Summoner announced. A coffin-like box appeared in front of him. "We shall both cut our assistants in half." He ushered Ki- Ki into the box as she looked on with complete trust in her eyes.  
  
"Ki-Ki, no!" Zhon stopped. "I've been the only one who has cut you in half... who will I cut now?" Zhon complained. She didn't answer.  
  
"You'll do." Zhon said looking over at Dru.  
  
"What? Me!?" Dru said appalled.  
  
"I can't use Eudora..."  
  
"No way!" Eudora yelled.  
  
"And Wolf and Liliah are both too small..."  
  
Finally Dru was ushered into a box despite his down cast face. He looked rather awkard with his head and feet sticking out.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Dru asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes of course. I'm a professional." Zhon assured the Paladin as he began sawing through the box. Dru gulped as sweat began to pour out of his pores in uncertainty. He looked away and over at Ki-Ki and the Summoner who was also sawing away at the box Ki-Ki was in. Ki-Ki meanwhile was studying the Summoner and Dru caught her looking at the Summoner in admiration. Why would she like the Summoner? Dru found himself feeling jealous and quickly said a prayer of forgiveness.  
  
But he had to admit even for a very old Magician who was supposed to be the bad guy, the Summoner did look good. He looked over at the Summoner still sawing away at Ki-Ki's box. He imagined the Summoner looking down evilly down at Ki-Ki about to spill her insides. Then when he looked over at the Summoner, he did look kind of evil as he glared down at the woman in the box.  
  
"Ki-Ki! Look out!" Dru yelled as the Summoner brought the saw above his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Zhon asked as Dru struggled to free himself from the box. Dru ripped out of the box as splintered wood flew everyone and Zhon was knocked aside. Dru pushed the Summoner aside and the saw went flying.  
  
"Excuse me?" The Summoner said but Dru had punched him in the face.  
  
"DRU? What are you doing?!" Ki-Ki asked.  
  
"He was trying to kill you!" Dru said breaking the coffin-shaped box that Ki-Ki had been in and pulling her out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ki-Ki said leaving Dru and going to the Summoner's aid.  
  
"I expect you to keep your assistant under control..." The Summoner said a bit cross.  
  
"I am not the Magician's assistant!" Dru argued. "I am Drusabon from the house of Light and Paladin of the New Order! And I am here to stop you from doing any evil!"  
  
"Dru! Why don't you leave him alone!" Ki-Ki said from the Summoner's side.  
  
"Is that so?" The Summoner said tapping Dru with his cane instantly making the Paladin feel freezing cold.  
  
"Summoner!" Zhon called. "Are we going to finish this duel or what?" He asked.  
  
"We have to fight him..." Dru said shivering.  
  
Ki-Ki hugged the Summoner and stuck her tongue out at Dru who was really, really cold. The Summoner looked from the freezing Paladin and back to Ki- Ki and smiled.  
  
"There is no need to fight me." He said. "You have won the duel Magician. I suppose now you want to know the correct symbol of Tal Rasha's tomb?" The Summoner said and traced the symbol using magic in the air. Ki-Ki oohed and rubbed her hand against his chest.  
  
"Uh hum!" The Paladin cleared his throat still shivering.  
  
The Summoner turned to Dru and said, "I may not have won the duel but maybe I did win something, eh?" He said winking and looking at Ki-Ki. Ki-Ki giggled and looked away blushing.  
  
(------------------%------------------)  
  
Well? Is that it? Will the Summoner give up so easily? Is this the last we shall see of him or shall Ki-Ki get herself a new, undead, and extremely old boyfriend?  
  
And how's that for non-violent ways? I knew some were saying Zhon didn't seem as pacifist like he used to be so this chapter was for you.  
  
If you want to meet the Summoner's icy cold breath... then don't bother to review. If you like staying warm, then leave a review. Hmm... I wonder what that says about flames. @_@ 


End file.
